A Little More To The Left
by ItstheBookworm
Summary: If Hawkeye hadn't shot him in his automail, Ed knew he'd be in worse condition. He was a fugitive of the military, likely declared dead. If they didn't it would be an insult to her skills. Besides, a fall of that distance should've killed him. But he was alive and the military wanted him dead. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

Pain. His head pounded, like an anvil to the skull. Everything ached, especially his arm. What happened? Think. Assess. What did he last remember? It was blurry. Slowly Ed sat up, rubbing his forehead with his flesh arm. All he could remember was flashes. Hawkeye, the sound of a gun, pain, then he was falling. A free fall. He shouldn't be alive, but he was. How was he alive? Think Ed, think.

Voices in his mind, remnants of a memory.

"I'm sorry Ed." That was Hawkeye, Riza. She had shot him.

"Fullmetal, cooperate or else we'll bring you in by force." Mustang, Roy. It was a command, an order. He hadn't listened. So Mustang had Hawkeye shoot him.

What had even happened? Ed stumbled to his feet, peeling off his red cloak and dropping it to the ground. It was wet, with his own blood. A quick glance down at his arm confirmed it. The bullet was lodged where his flesh turned to automail. A little to the left… it would have killed him. Ed felt sick covering his mouth. He stumbled over to a rock and doubled over, retching. They had tried to kill him.

"What did I do…?" Ed asked the world, thinking hard. Everything was fractured.

 _Assess_ , his internal Mustang ordered. _First check your injuries, label them from worst to do what you can to fix them._

The bullet in his shoulder, it would be too risky to take it out without the help of a mechanic. Having another doctor there would be smart as well, just in case there was more damage to his non-mechanical self. His head, Ed reached up and prodded it with a wince. There was definitely an injury there, and possibly even some blood. That wasn't good. Probably a concussion. Ed wouldn't be able to check more until he got a mirror of some sort, or even another person. Leg's, fine other than a repair needed on his automail. It seemed it had taken the brunt of the fall, if the dents and scratches and some missing pieces were any indication. He'd definitely need a mechanic for that. Torso, bruised (possibly cracked) ribs. Definite swelling and pain there. Already it hurt to breath. Back, bruising and some swollen areas. There was no way he could check for sure.

 _Think._ Internal Mustang continued his input. _What happened? Who were your aggressors? Find somewhere safe._

Where would safe be? The Rockbells would be where they'd check immediately. All his safe places were places the military knew about, that Mustang and his team knew about. They were the ones to attack him. Where could he go? Where would be safe? Especially with the Homunculi around.

 _Calm yourself._ Internal Mustang demanded. _Panicking won't do any good. Be logical. Outthink your opponent. Its like chess._

Ed remembered his response to the advice, back near the beginning of his military career, "I'm not any good at chess." There had been a gleam in Mustang's eye, as though he knew something Ed didn't. With a deep breath, Ed closed his eyes and gripped his flesh hand into a fist. It was a game of chest. What did the military have to gain by getting rid of Ed? Why send Mustang's Team to do it?

The answer hit Ed like a ton of bricks. Loyalty. Mustang and his team needed to be in the military, that was the only way their plan could work. With Ed it wasn't such a big deal. Even all the research in the world wouldn't, couldn't, get their bodies back. It didn't mean Ed wasn't trying. But he could continue that outside the military. And, with Ed out of the way, it'd be one less adversary for them. There was only one issue with this conclusion. Ed was a sacrifice.

Maybe… Ed sat down on a rock in contemplation. Maybe Mustang and his team weren't supposed to kill him. He thought back to Mustang's words, one of the only things he could remember from the confrontation.

"Fullmetal, cooperate or else we will bring you in by force."

By force. He never said anything by killing him. But then why would Hawkeye shoot him? And the apology? Hawkeye apologized before shooting.

"Dammit," Ed groaned, head pounding even harder.

He needed to get out. Eventually someone will come looking for a body. Speaking of…

The red fabric caught his eye. He had to make it seem like he was actually dead. With a muffled curse he clapped his hands together, transmuting the automail arm into a blade. Then he cut away at the fabric. There were wolves in this area, Ed had heard them a few times while he was here. All he had to do was make it seem like his body had been dragged away. Now he needed blood. A little rabbit hopped into his view.

"I'm sorry…" Ed whispered.

It was over quick. With blood sufficiently on the gashes on his clothes and even some smeared on the ground into a random direction, Ed stood up. He needed to get out of here before someone came along. Slowly Ed stood up. A message, for Al. But also a way to try and communicate with Mustang's Team. No matter what he couldn't believe that they had actually betrayed him. Hawkeye never missed, but yet she did on Ed.

Iris, bay leaf, bugloss, purple columbine, and purple hyacinth. In a nutshell it came out as: I have a message for you, I am not dead, that is a falsehood. Things have changed, but we will win. I'm sorry. It was a risky move to leave a message, much less so close to his supposed death scene. But hopefully it would get overlooked by the enemy. Otherwise… otherwise he had messed up big time.

 _-ALittleMore-_

"Did we do the right thing, sir?" Hawkeye asked. The gun was still by her side, the same gun she had just aimed at Fullmet- Edward a few hours ago.

Mustang steeled his eyes, not looking towards his Lieutenant. The rest of his Team had been unable to look at her either. They all knew the plan, the incredibly risky plan. But they had never thought Ed would fall. None of them had been able to convince themselves to look over the edge, not even Mustang himself. Now they were going down, an order to retrieve his body or take the boy in.

"We can't think that Lieutenant," Mustang replied stiffly. "We can only move forward."

"Yes sir," Hawkeye said after a moment's hesitation.

There was a dangerous pathway down to the bottom. On the way down Mustang couldn't help but lament that Al had refused to even talk to them after he heard what had happened. The younger Elric hadn't even allowed them to explain their side of it. Not that Mustang could blame him. Yet it would be easier to have Al here, if only to widen the walkway. Immediately Mustang brushed the thought away. If Ed was at the bottom, bloody and broken, there was no way he would want Al there.

"Careful!" Mustang called back. "It gets narrow here!"

Only a few moments later they were at the bottom. It was Falman to give them their bearings, pointing in the direction of where everything went down. The earlier minimal chatterings became non-existent the closer they got to where Edward would've landed after the fall. At first they didn't see anything. But then Mustang stepped on something. Removing his foot he caught sight of a bolt.

"From his automail," Fuery spoke up, gently taking it and looking it over. "I'd guess from his leg or foot."

"We're close then," Breda murmured and gripped his fists tighter.

"Fan out." Mustang ordered, "Stay in pairs. If he's alive he'll put up a fight. Even injured he's a capable opponent."

He left out the last part. But the others were solemn enough that they didn't say anything. Once they were in pairs, Hawkeye sticking with him, they continued on. More and more automail parts started appearing. Hands were tight in a fist, unable to wrap his head around the fact this had been Ed's wrecked automail. Then he froze. Red fabric, the bright red of the coat Edward had been wearing when he'd fallen.

"Ed…" Hawkeye whispered, but didn't continue or rush forward.

Mustang picked up his pace and came up to the fabric. It was torn up, as though Ed had been attacked. Blood stained the cloak, but there was no sign of Edward. Though some more blood littered the ground, as though Ed had been dragged away. Some more automail pieces continued on that way. Mustang inhaled a shaky breath, looking over at Hawkeye. Her face was pale but otherwise no emotions graced her features.

"Sir?"

"Call the others back." He demanded.

"Sir?!"

"This is enough evidence, correct? It looks as though Edward had been attacked by a feral creature and dragged away to its den." Though it was difficult for Mustang to believe. Edward, even hurt, would have escaped such a creature. But if he hadn't survived the fall, the far likelier option, he would've easily become food for one of the wild animals.

"They will want a body sir," Hawkeye reminded him.

"Then they can search for it themselves!" Mustang raised his voice, before lowering it and his defenses. "I can't search for him Hawkeye, I can't see his dead body."

"I understand sir…"

Then she walked away, going to gather up the rest of the team. He could hear her voice calling out for them in the background, drowned out by his thoughts. One hand reached out and picked up the red fabric. It certainly looked like it had been destroyed by an animal. But most of the rips looked deliberate, too meticulous for a hungry animal. Not to mention there would have been more blood if it had been a human to be attacked. A quick glance around further confirmed Mustang's suspicions. If Ed had been dragged away the earth would be disturbed. It was unlikely that Edward had survived the fall but… if he had…

"Sir!" Hawkeye announced their presence.

Smoothing out his expression, Mustang stood up with the red cloak tight in his grip still. His entire team's expressions crumbled, as though the last of their hope had been crushed. Yet Mustang couldn't bring himself to tell them his suspicions. There were ears everywhere. It was too dangerous to say anything. Later perhaps, and definitely to Alphonse. But only somewhere that was secure.

"Is that...?" Havoc hesitated, expression guarded, before continuing. "Is that Ed's…"

"Yes."

"He's… he's dead?" Fuery gasped.

Mustang didn't respond, he didn't even know. However they all took it as confirmation. All their expressions fell, before smoothing out until they were once again professional. It wasn't difficult for Mustang to see that each and every one of them were mourning internally.

As they left Mustang couldn't help but look around one more time. There had to be a clue. Ed wouldn't disappear without leaving Al a clue, at the very least. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of something somewhat out of the ordinary.

"Lieutenant, take them back to the car." Mustang ordered.

It said a lot of their mental states that no one questioned him. Not even Hawkeye. They made their way back up the path. Once they were sufficiently up Mustang made his way over to the bright flowers. Blues and purples, with some bay leaves scattered around them. Iris, bay leaf, bugloss, purple columbine, and purple hyacinth all lay on the ground. It was far enough away from where Ed's cloak was that the search perimeter wouldn't find it, and in the opposite direction from where the smears of blood went. Iris, insinuating that there was a message in the flowers. Bay leaves, a change in death. Bugloss, falsehood. Possibly referring to the falsehood in Ed's supposed demise. Purple Columbine, a resolve to win. That meant Ed was going to fight back, against him or the military was left as a question. And lastly the purple hyacinth, an apology. Most likely aimed towards Alphonse.

"Can't kill you huh?" Mustang snapped, the flowers getting surrounded by flames, all except one and a leaf. Then they turned to ash. A wind swept up the remains. Mustang tucked the leftover flower and leaf in his pocket.

The biggest question… if this was a message from Ed how had he survived? No one could've survived that fall. Something else was going on here. But what exactly could it be?

 _-ToTheLeft-_

Alphonse sat at the fountain, the same one that Ed had told him to wait for him at before the incident. His brother couldn't be dead, their souls were bonded together. Therefore Ed would come back for him. So he had to wait for Brother. As long as he stayed here, Ed would know where to look for him. Night fell and still Alphonse waited. And waited. And waited. Daybreak peered over the hills. People left their houses and began to walk around, going about their business. Still Alphonse waited.

Mustang's team returned, without Ed. If Alphonse had a heart it would've stuttered in his chest. All he felt was the world slowing down. They exited the car, standing besides it. The look on their faces. It just wasn't possible. There was no way… Ed… Mustang climbed out of the car.

Time stilled, Alphonse's entire world collapsing around him. Mustang stopped in front of him. Out of the entire group, Mustang didn't seem to be upset. Alphonse felt anger surge up, but pushed it back. Later. He couldn't become emotional now.

"Alphonse…" Mustang swallowed, as though choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry."

"No."

"Alphonse," Hawkeye spoke up, but silenced at a hand from Mustang.

"There was no body. But we found his cape and… there was a lot of blood. It seemed that he had been taken by a wild animal," Mustang continued.

"You're wrong!" Alphonse demanded. If he could cry, he would be.

"Alphonse, please be reasonable."

"Be reasonable?" Al's voice was strangled. "You… You're the reason he's dead!"

"I'm sorry." Mustang grabbed Alphonse's hand when he went to run.

He pressed the flower and leaf into Alphonse's palm. Alphonse gripped them tightly and yanked his hand out of Mustang's grip. Then he run off. No one followed him. As soon as he was deep into the city, he opened his hands. There lay a bay leaf and bugloss. It took a few moments for Alphonse to understand the meaning behind it.

"Brother…" Alphonse whispered. He was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

It hurt. Scratch that. Everything hurt. The longer he walked the more his head pounded. It hurt to think, but he had to think. If he stopped thinking he could die. Survive. Survive for Al. Survive for the fate of Amestris. But despite this blood, from the aggravated bullet wound, began to drip down his automail arm. There was a trail of blood behind him, however Ed didn't notice. If he was in a sounder state of mind, or less injured, this would have concerned him.

Already the injury was infected, not surprising considering the state he was in. If it got worse, he could die. But Ed was stubborn and smart. First thing first he needed to find someplace safe. Somewhere that they wouldn't look for him. Where no one would find him.

"Dammit," Ed groaned, automail leg finally giving out beneath him.

No matter what Ed did, his leg refused to move. It seemed that the fall had done more damage than what he had assumed upon first glance. The entire leg was frozen up. Now it was nothing more than a dead weight.

Winry was going to murder him.

Ed clasped his hands together, shoulder burning at the movement and automail arm seizing some, the internal circle was created. Then he pressed it to the automail leg. It severed itself near the stump. As the nerves were still connected he could feel everything. A muffled scream barely escaped his lips.

Flashes of memories from when he originally lost his leg pressed against his mind. Al, gone. The monster he created breathing its last. Blood, pain. Guilt. Fear.

Tears bubbled up in his eyes and Edward forced it all back. Instead he hobbled back to his feet, putting pressure on his bruised leg. With another quick transmutation, he made a crutch out of his destroyed leg. At least he'd still be able to move. After a quick test, Ed found it would still hold up his weight.

"Find… find somewhere… then… then we… then _I_ can rest." Ed murmured softly, hobbling along.

It didn't take long for his body to protest to movement. Every hobble became a challenge. Thoughts, deprecating thoughts, pressed against his mind. Normally he would force them back but with his current state it was difficult not to listen to them. Was it really worth it?

As it was getting harder and harder to convince himself to continue on, _what was the point?_ , lights began to float in his line of vision. Blood dripped down his face, from the wound on his head, blurred his sight. A voice cried out as Ed began to sway. Someone grabbed his arm, holding him up. Another person screamed.

"Get… inside!" the voice called out.

A face appeared above his, feminine. Blonde hair caught his focus and he blinked at it.

"Stay with me," the person whispered, touching his forehead gently and wiping away the blood there.

"...Winry?" He asked, gently trying to get away. The movement caused his sight to darken, vision swimming. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and the darkness consumed him.

 _-ALittleMore-_

A week later, a week of checking up on leads, and yet nothing. There were no signs of Edward. Nothing.

Nothing could hold his focus very long. The official release of the death of the Fullmetal Alchemist had been printed. On his desk was the newspaper article regarding the Incident. There was a picture of Ed and Al on the front, one of the better ones of the two. It was clear they didn't realize the picture was being taken of them, as Ed was looking up at Al with the beginning of a laugh on his face. Al's face was angled down to Ed.

The article was mostly speculation, but some of the official report had been leaked. It didn't go into specifics beyond stating that there had been a warrant out for Edward's arrest on speculation of him being a witness to a murder (something that Mustang himself didn't know about). That Edward resisted arrest and ended up getting shot before falling off a cliff. Nothing else, nothing about Ed's missing body or even the evidence found at the sight of where Ed fell.

"Sir." Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye interrupted his thoughts. "Go home."

Mustang chuckled softly, rubbing his forehead. "Never thought you'd be telling me to go home, Lieutenant."

All he got was a stern, but somewhat soft, stare. "Sir, you're no good to anyone in this state. Come back tomorrow."

"Are you kicking me out of my office?"

"Wherever did you get that idea from, sir?"

Mustang sighed, looking over at the pile of paperwork. After the 'death' of Edward, who was one of the favorite and more widely known Alchemists, paperwork had piled up quickly. With a soft sigh Mustang agreed, before standing up and gathering the newspaper. There was a pinched expression on the Lieutenant's face.

"His funeral is a week away, next Friday." Hawkeye said softly. "As his Commanding Officer you're expected to attend."

"I understand. Will I see you there?"

"Yes sir."

Mustang walked outside of his office. All of his team looked up. Havoc had red rimmed eyes and clearly didn't sleep well last night, Fuery was tinkering with his radio slowly despite there being nothing wrong with it, Breda had a sandwich in his hand but was not eating it, and lastly Falman seemed unaffected but Mustang could see the miniscule shaking of his hands. For a second Mustang watched them, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind and he cleared his throat. They all stared at him, Havoc with an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

"I'll see you tomorrow men," Mustang managed.

There was no response. Mustang continued on, walking silently through the halls. Blubbering sobs reached his ears. A quick check through an open door confirmed his suspicions. Alexander Louis Armstrong was an emotional man and had been close to Ed. The news of his supposed death would be hard on him.

"Colonel!" Armstrong exclaimed, catching sight of him. "How could this have happened! Edward was a good kid!"

There was no time to react before Armstrong had lifted Mustang up into a crushing hug. Tears wet Mustang's uniform and he squirmed a little. Then Armstrong set him back on the ground and wiped away his tears .

"I know Armstrong," Mustang managed to get out, brushing off his uniform.

"It was too early!" Armstrong wailed. "How is Alphonse taking it?"

"He hasn't spoken to me and my team since the Incident. Maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into him."

"I'll do my best." Armstrong agreed solemnly. Then he walked away.

Mustang let out a sigh and returned to his apartment. As soon as he walked inside he dropped the newspaper on his table before removing his black coat and draping it over a chair. He continued inside his apartment, stripping and getting in the shower. Mustang went through his routine, putting a kettle full of water on the stove. He put a tea bag in a mug before pulling the boiling water off of the stove before pouring it into the cup. Steam billowed up and he let it cool, adding in a sugar or two. Then he began to sip it, ignoring how it burnt his tongue.

The newspaper caught his attention again and he sat down besides it. Silently he unfolded it and looked down at the article again. There was another picture of Ed on it. In it he was comforting a child, presenting them a horse he had transmuted. Another picture had him and Edward in it, Ed clearly arguing with him while Mustang had a small smirk on his face. Then, at the bottom of the article, was a picture of Ed immediately after he got his State Alchemist certification.

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist Dies After Resisting Arrest**_

 _ **By, Barbara Junes**_

 _ **Edward Elric, age 15, youngest State Alchemist has recently died after a warrant went out for his arrest a week ago. His Commanding Officer, Colonel Roy Mustang aka The Flame Alchemist (more on p5), and his team went out to retrieve the young alchemist. It is believed that Edward Elric was to be pulled in for questioning after being a possible witness to the recent murders (more on p9). However when confronted the Fullmetal Alchemist refused to come in for questioning and forced the hands of his fellow soldiers. This, dear readers, is where information becomes more of speculation then fact. A single bullet was shot, believed to be from the Colonel's Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye (more on p10). Edward Elric then fell off a cliff, over 100 ft fall, to his certain death. If the bullet hadn't killed him then the fall certainly would have. The question dear readers, is what exactly happened on those cliff tops? What role did the Fullmetal Alchemist in the recent murders? Why did he resist his arrest? Story continued on p40.**_

Mustang fingered the newspaper, wearing the paper between his gloved fingers. Even if Ed had survived the 168 foot fall, he would've been gravely injured. There was no way he could go very far in that condition. Not to mention he _needed_ to question Edward. Not only about why he resisted them, though to be honest he had been expecting that, but also because of the recent murders. It wasn't that they thought it was Ed that had done them, after all most of the murders had happened with Edward around them or he had an alibi, but that Edward was instead keeping information from them. Then Ed had witnessed one of the murders, he refused to speak about it, so they had to arrest him. It was just how things went. But it had gone wrong, so wrong.

The newspaper fell from his fingers, onto the table in front of him. His tea had gone cold. An easy fix, his tea, just a simple snap of his fingers. Instead he took a sip of his cold tea, staring blankly at the wall. Edward wasn't dead, the flowers were evidence of that. Not to mention the staged death scene. At least the fall hadn't killed him. Edward staying alive...

He set the tea down.

A loud knock disrupted any further thoughts. Mustang stood up and slipped on his gloves. Another knock and he peered through the peephole before opening it. Alphonse stood on the other side.

"We need to talk." Alphonse stated.

 _-ToTheLeft-_

Waking up after passing out was never easy. Head filled with cotton, mouth as dry as the Easter Desert separating Amestris and Xing, and eyelids heavy with a thousand weights. It took effort to peel his eyelids apart. The room was dimly lit by a lantern by his bed. There was no immediate pain when he tested movement, however he couldn't move his right arm or his left leg. Panic woke him up the rest of the way and he looked over his body. Left leg gone, he remembered briefly severing the automail from his body. But his right arm… it was gone.

"You're awake," someone said, the door opening.

A blonde woman, a little younger then Gracia, stood in the doorway. There was a soft squeak and his eyes flashed down to her hip. Partially hidden was a young girl, around Elysia's age, peering around-what Ed assumed-was her mother's skirts. When she noticed that Ed was watching her she let out a soft yelp and disappeared.

"Where am I?" Ed started firing off questions, staring at the blonde woman. "Who are you? What did you do to my arm and leg?"

"You're safe." The woman promised, walking over with a bowl of something. "You're at my families farm. I'm Fayre and this is Isa. I found you yesterday on the road." She set down the bowel and picked up a washcloth. Ed watched her warily. "We had to take your arm off, don't worry my husband is an automail mechanic in the area, and take off the rest of your leg. It was too save you from an infection. We had to call in a doctor to get rid of the bullet though and help treat the infection."

"I need to go."

Fayre turned to him, silent, and pressed the washcloth on his forehead. When Ed went to sit up she pushed him back down.

"Stop that. You're in no condition to go anywhere. Where would you even go?" She asked. Then she undid the wrapping around his shoulder and checked the wound, clicking her tongue and smearing some sort of paste on it before wrapping it again.

"I don't know. But it's not safe for me to be here."

Instead of responding, Fayre sighed and re-wet the washcloth and setting it on his forehead. Then she turned away. One hand rested on Isa's head.

"Nowhere is safe anymore. Get some rest. My husband will be in tomorrow to check on your ports, then the doctor will be back to make sure you're healing up."

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed when she started to walk away. Then he bit his lip softly. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for a week."

A week. They must've, if there had been no sign of him.. He'd be declared dead. Especially after that fall and being shot. Not to mention he'd been shot by Riza Hawkeye herself, no one ever survived being shot by her. At least not until him.

Oh Truth, Al. Had he gotten the message. It wasn't the most subtle way of communicating, but maybe (hopefully) Al had received it. Truth he hoped so. Otherwise… he couldn't even imagine of what Al must be going through right now.

 _Get a grip Fullmetal._ Internal Mustang ordered. _You're no good to anyone injured. Rest and plan._

As much as he hated it, Internal Mustang was right. There was no use for him right now. Nothing beyond resting up. Besides that would give him plenty of time to think up a plan of attack. Right now that was all he was good for. A plan. He hated making those. That was usually Al's forte. Edward was more of an attack first, plan later kind-of person. But now, he moved and felt all his injuries pull, he had no choice but to plan.

 _-ALittleMoreToTheLeft-_

That morning started out like every morning; breakfast, a shower, and automail work. Then she made her way downstairs, brushing her bangs out of her face. Den was barking at the door and she frowned, before hearing a knock. As she was currently alone in the house, Granny having gone out to get more apples for a pie. Nearly a week ago Ed had called, saying he was coming back for a quick visit and automail checkup. That meant Ed would be coming in any day now.

"Hello?" Winry asked, opening the door.

Immediately she knew something was wrong. Military officers, on her doorstep? Something was definitely wrong. Had something… had something happened to Ed? Or Alphonse. No… if it was Alphonse then Ed would be here and vice versa. So what had happened?

"Ms. Winry Rockbell?" The military officer asked. His hat was in his hands, covering his heart.

"Who's asking?" Winry demanded.

"I'm Third Lieutenant Kace Giffen. I was sent by Fuhrer Bradley. May I come in?" He gestured inside the house.

Winry hesitated, before opening her door wider and moving aside. The Third Lieutenant inclined his head and entered. Then she led him into the living room, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. At her insistence he sat down, looking pale. It was clear he had not wanted to be here. What news was he bringing her?

"Lemonade? Anything to drink?" Winry asked, voice wavering and hands shaking. What had her boys gotten into?

"No thank you. It'd be best if you sat down for this." Giffen fiddled with his hat, not looking at Winry.

Following his advice, she sat. There were a few seconds where nothing was said, but then Giffen looked up at her. It took a few moments of silence for her to wonder who was more nervous, her or Giffen. Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I am sorry to inform you that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has been declared deceased as of twenty four hours ago. In his will Mr. Elric had asked that you be informed as soon as he had been declared dead. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"You're lying." Winry replied automatically.

"About a week ago Mr. Elric was in a confrontation, was shot, and fell off a cliff. The cliff was over 100ft tall. There was no way he could have survived."

"This is Ed were talking about!" Winry exclaimed. "He can survive anything!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Rockbell."

"Get out!" Winry screamed, getting to her feet. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Giffen stood up, before nodding at her politely. He left something on her nightstand before excusing himself. Winry shook, hands in front of her. Her entire face was flushed with anger. The door shut behind Giffen and Winry collapsed onto the ground. Screams escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands. Later that's where Granny found her, collapsed on the floor of the living room.

Ed was dead.


	3. Chapter 3 (disturbing themes at the end)

It wasn't that he meant to get distracted, it just happened. Somehow planning got sent to the back of his mind. It wasn't something he should have done, especially considering all he knew about what was going on, but it just happened. Firstly, Isa came into the room again. Her mother was nowhere to be seen and Ed had yet to meet her father.

Isa unceremoniously climbed up onto the bed, the one that he had taken over. In her hands were a bunch of bandaids and stickers, her chocolatey brown hair were in two pigtails. Ed blinked at her, unsure why exactly she was in here.

"Uh… hi?"

She squeaked in response, big green eyes staring at him. Had he startled her? Ed wasn't sure. However she didn't run off, instead moving closer. There were bruises and minor cuts all over his body, from the fall, and she began to peel off the bandages and stick them over the multiple cuts. They were very cute bandages, little kitties and hearts and flowers all over them. The exact opposite of what Ed would normally wear. Then there were the stickers. Those got placed on the wrap around his head, on his shoulder, and then the wrap around his leg stump.

"Done!" Isa exclaimed happily, patting his leg stump gently.

"Thank you Isa." Ed said with a small smile.

Isa didn't leave afterwards. Instead she got comfortable next to Edward, grabbing a bright pink brush that she had brought over. There were many knots in Edwards golden hair, though the blood had been washed out of it. It hurt, the way she worked through it was rough and did not help the growing headache. However once the knots were untangled it was actually a little soothing.

"There! You're a Princess now." Isa unwrapped the ribbons from her pigtails.

Ed flushed angrily, but kept his cool. She was Elysia's age, there was no reason to blow up on her. Besides with his long golden hair it was an easy mistake to make. With a soft sigh he let her do a messy braid, the kind of braid you'd expect with a young kid doing the hair on a doll, before tying a droopy bow on the end.

"Isa?" A male voice called out.

The door opened and a man came in. Grease went up to his elbows and there were a few grease spots on his forehead from where he wiped some of his longer hair out of his face. The guy reminded him of a slightly softer version of Dominic, with big beefy arms but a kinder face.

"There you are munchkin."

"Dada!" Isa squealed. "I help!"  
"Yes you do." It seemed Isa and her father didn't care about about getting grease on her clothes, as he lifted her up.

Then Isa was set back down and ushered out of the room. Once the door was closed behind her, Edward began to undo the ribbons and braids. A small smirk crossed the male's face. It was silent as he came over, wiping his hands off on a dirty rag dangling from the apron he wore.

"I'm Adyn. I believe you know my daughter and you met my wife yesterday. It's good to see you awake." Adyn undid the wrappings over his shoulder port, making sure to keep the bullet wound covered. "I may not be a doctor, but most automail mechanics do have enough knowledge of the human body to help in case of emergency."

"And I'm an emergency?"

"Kid, you should have died from that fall. It's only luck that you managed to survive. If Fayre hadn't found you… We're the only ones around for miles." Adyn grabbed a screwdriver and separated the port from his flesh. "The infection seems to be down, I don't think replacing your automail will be a smart idea yet though. It'll be too heavy on your wounds. Maybe a plastic one, lightweight and durable."

Edward scowled, staring at the automail port. Plastic automail? Was that even a thing. Though Ed wouldn't be surprised if it was. It'd be a lot lighter and better for younger kids, like him and Paninya. But most likely it'd only work for arms rather than legs. Legs had to support the entire body and, while he was sure there was plastic strong enough to support them, it was fairly difficult to find plastic strong enough to do that and be able to bend the way necessary to mimic normal body movement.

"Plastic automail?" Ed demanded.

"It's good for recovery. Not so much practical use." Adyn agreed, as though easily being able to tell what Edward was thinking. He put the port back in place. "Who created your automail? Finest piece of craftsmanship I've ever seen. A little heavy but otherwise perfect."

"A family friend."

Adyn glanced up at him, something unreadable in his eyes. It made Ed feel uncomfortable and he looked away. For a second Adyn didn't say anything, before he quietly informed Ed that he was going to fix the nerve connectors on his automail. As Ed was used to this, he didn't react much. However the leg connectors were severed and it caused Ed extreme pain whenever Adyn touched them. It was almost worse than when Ed severed the nerves originally.

"Sorry, bet you can still feel that." Adyn reached up and tugged on something. All the pain disappeared from his leg. "You're gonna need entirely new nerves kid."

"Kinda figured." Ed growled. "And I have a name."

"Weren't sure if you remembered. Give it to me kid."

"Not a kid. My names Edward, you can call me Ed."

"Well then, Ed, your leg is gonna need some new nerves. It'll be an easy fix but we gotta make you a new leg from scratch. That'll take time."

"How much time?"

"For metal automail, a month. Maybe two if I don't got all the parts."

If this was Winry, Ed would've demanded it be done in half the time. But this wasn't Winry and these people were the only reason he was still alive. Therefore he had to be a little nicer to them. If what they said was true, they were the only ones for miles.

"You're a state alchemist?" Adyn asked. "Look a little young."

"No age limit." Ed held back any anger, the way Adyn said it didn't seem to be condescending. He seemed more impressed. "It was easy to pass."

"Easy." Adyn scoffed. "There are men and women twice your age that studied their whole lives and didn't pass that test."

Ed just shrugged in response. His fingers drummed against the edge of the bed. Sitting down and resting wasn't his thing. Having someone else check him over for injuries wasn't his thing. What was his thing was reacting, doing something. He needed to do something equivalent in order to pay these people back. But Ed hadn't even left this room. He didn't know what they needed.

"Alright kid, I'll be back with the temporary automail. But you rest. Just cause you have temporary automail doesn't mean you should move. You have fractured ribs and a bullet wound in your shoulder. That's not even including your concussion and the minor abrasions." Adyn narrowed his eyes at Edward. "I know you Alchemist types, you're probably not going to listen to me. But it's worth saying." Adyn stood up. "Is there anyone I can try and contact for you?"

The only ones he could think of were those that would be in danger. Those that would be the ones to be investigated due to their connection to him. Or those that had been the ones to shoot him. Mustang's Team, Al, the Rockbells. All names that people would look into for connections to him. Ed blinked and shook his head.  
"I… No. There's no one to contact." Ed lied, looking down at his hand.

There was a second -Ed continuing to to stare at his cut up and bruised hands- where nothing was said. Then Adyn got up, patted Ed's shoulder, and walked out. Once the door shut Ed gripped his hand into a fist, feeling tears bubble up.

There was no one.

 _-ALittleMore-_

Inside the Mustang Apartment, a brother and a commanding officer sat across each other. The tea had long grown cold. A newspaper rested between them, a familiar face smiling up at them. The same face that Mustang had last seen terrified, falling off a cliff, with a gunshot wound in his shoulder. It had been a mistake. All of it had gone down exactly the way Mustang had hoped it wouldn't. Why couldn't Ed ever just listen?

"Did she do it…?" Al asked softly. "Did Ms. Hawkeye really shoot my brother…?"

"I really wish I could tell you otherwise Alphonse, but I'm afraid she did," Mustang admitted.

"Oh." Al looked away from Mustang. "So he… why…?"

"That's where it gets complicated Al." Mustang leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking at the armour in front of him. Where to start? "You know about the recent murders?"

"Yes! But what does Brother have to do with it?!"

"Fullmetal… Edward, he witnessed the most recent murder." Mustang ignored Al's gasp, continuing on despite how upset Al seemed. "There were no other witnesses at the scene and, before we could question him, he disappeared. A warrant for his arrest went out, for obstruction of justice."

"Brother wouldn't disappear! Not without reason!"

Mustang stood up, taking his cup. Then he dumped the tea in the sink, before rinsing it out. He set it aside and turned back around to look at Al. The youngest Elric had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the table. Mustang sighed softly and returned to sit down across from Alphonse. Then he continued.

"That's what my team went to find out Al. We were given strict orders to bring him in, no matter what. I should've had a plan for if Ed resisted, but it never crossed my mind. There's so many things that should've gone differently, but it didn't work out that way. Ed got shot, Hawkeye wasn't going for a deadly hit, but things went wrong. We were fighting on a cliff top, Ed was on the edge. The shot… it put him off balance."

"Ed fell…" Alphonse finished.

"Yeah, he fell off. If I could change things I would Al."

"But he's not dead."

"That we know of." Mustang ran his fingers through his hair. "For all we know anyone could have done something with his body, left those flowers, made it look like he had died."

"But who would do that sir?"

Mustang leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table top. It was a good question. On that, if thought over carefully enough, would actually produce some fruit. Instead he studied Al, though armour was very difficult to read, before deciding to answer the question simplistically.

"Fullmetal has made multiple enemies, and some friends, during his search for the Philosopher's stone." Mustang began, watching Al carefully. "If anyone wanted revenge it would be easy for them to do."

"But then why leave the flowers? Why not just kill him and be done with that."

"I don't know." Mustang admitted, relaxing his stance. "We have to assume the worst. It's possible that Ed, miraculously, survived and is as safe as he can be. It's also possible he's been captured and is getting tortured right now." Mustang figured he'd gone to far when Al let out a strangled shout. "However this is Ed we're talking about. He's strong and is as difficult to kill as a cockroach."

Alphonse nodded weakly, looking back down at the table. With a soft sigh Mustang stood up and pushed his chair in. As he went to leave the room he turned back and looked at Al. There was a contemplative look on his face and he made a decision that would change things. He reached into the bowl of keys and fetched one, before tossing it towards Al. The young Elric caught it and let out a soft exhale of surprise.

"Is this?"

"You and your brother show up here often enough. Might as well stop you two from breaking and entering." Mustang smirked a little.

"Thank you Colonel!"

"Al, you can stay here as much as you like. Me and my team, we'll find your brother."

One way or another, dead or alive, they'd find Edward Elric. They had too.

 _-ToTheLeft-_

Riza Hawkeye was not one to let emotions get to her. Every day she made tough calls, did things no one else would dare to do. If she questioned herself, even once, it would cause her to question herself more and more. Every decision would become ruled with emotions, instead of logic. Emotions could not rule her. That would become the day of her undoing.

However she could not help but question what she had done to the youngest member of her team. Edward Elric was the little brother of the team, though he would protest vehemently to being called little. Everyone was protective over him. All of them would lay their lives on the line for him, including her. But a week ago, give or take a few days, she had done the exact opposite of that.

She had shot him. It hadn't been a kill shot, not in the technical term, but in the end it had been exactly that. The shot she had taken, the one she had determined would hurt and hopefully keep the attacks from continuing, had ended up knocking him off balance. It had caused him to topple off the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry." She had whispered, and then shot him.

Edward had fallen. There was a split second where she saw him, the terror on his face as he realized what had happened, then he was gone. Fallen over the edge. Someone had screamed. It could've been her, it could've been Ed, anyone could've screamed. Then silence. Nothing. No one could force themselves to look over the edge. The very cliff they had fought on had been the edge many had jumped off of to their death. The Selbstmord-Klippe, the Suicide Cliff. No one had survived a fall from it, not without the help of an Alchemist.

But they had all been frozen in place. None of them had expected him to fall. Then again they hadn't expected him to fight them. It had been one of the most unexpected moves Ed had done to them. They were a family. Maybe they should've brought Alphonse along. That had been brushed aside, they didn't need Al to keep Edward in check.

Riza stood in front of a mirror, staring at her appearance. And she had though Mustang had looked haggard. Her blonde hair was escaping her clip in wisps, bags of bags under her eyes, and a dull look in those same eyes. She blinked, undid the clip, and continued on inside her house. Black Hayate walked besides her, occasionally rubbing against her legs.

The official report of his death had been released. Despite the lack of a body, all the evidence pointed to his death. Something didn't feel right though. It was right on the tip of her tongue, but it was still so far away. Her fingers drummed the countertop.

"Something's wrong…" Riza spoke aloud, gripping the counter and staring down at the mug in her sink.

Black Hayate let out a soft whine, covering his nose with his paws. She distractedly patted the top of the dog's head. Then she closed her eyes tightly. That was a mistake.

A gunshot, screams, Edward toppling off the edge of the cliff. The fear plastered across Edward's face as he lost his balance. Terror on the team's face, Mustang's cry for their youngest member. Then Ed was gone. Riza's eyes flew open. No, she would not be closing her eyes again.

"No one has ever survived a fall from Selbstmord-Klippe," she whispered to Black Hayate, "but if anyone could do it-" She looked out the window. It was raining. "-it would be Edward Elric."

 _-ALittleMoreToTheLeft-_

A trip to Central, she had to know the truth. There was no way Al wouldn't have contacted her, right? Unless, Al was dead too. But no, no Giffen would have said something about Al as well. Then Al would've told her. It wasn't possible. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Just in case she packed her automail kit. If this was a joke, that meant Ed would get a wrench to the head. However he'd also probably need a repair. There was no doubt about that. Especially if the military believed him to be KIA, or the equivalent of that.

"Winry," Granny Pinako spoke, holding her pipe a bit in front of her lips.

"I have to bail the boys out again," She growled, looking over at Granny over her shoulder.

"Winry. I just got a call."

"No." Winry whispered, looking back over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. The Lieutenant confirmed it. Then there's this." Granny tossed a newspaper on the ground in front of Winry.

It was the same newspaper that had been printed in Central. With shaking hands she picked it up and began to read it over. Most of it was new information, however she had known some of it. Her hands covered her mouth as tears bubbled up.

"What about Al?" Winry demanded.

"I don't know. I'd assume he'd come back." Granny replied, tapping the end of her pipe.

"It's Al. He's not… even if anything is saying Ed is dead he's not going to believe it. They didn't find Ed's body." Winry argued, turning back.

"Well, we gotta take a trip to Central anyways. That's where them dogs get their funerals done at right? Might as well head up early and find Alphonse."

"Thank you Granny."

"Yeah, yeah." Granny Pinako waved her off.

With shaking hands Winry continued to pack. The tremblings just could not stop, her entire body quivering. Occasionally she would wipe at her wet face, trying to keep herself calm. It didn't seem to be working. There was no way. This had to be a trick.

Ed… What was going on?

 _-ALittleLeft-_

The light was glinting red, screams erupting from the throat of the person in front of them. Blood stained the floors and the clothes. A knife glinted in the red light, glimmering. It danced in the eyes of a maniac.

"Please! Please no!" The person begged, tied to a chair.

Hair was matted down with blood, the same blood smeared across their face and body. Their clothes were cut open with the knife. The gashes were deep, one in the arm even exposing some bone. Somehow the person was still alive and able to scream. But this was how The Maniac liked it. They enjoyed when their person screamed their way to their death. It gave them a strange thrill.

"Spare me! I have a family! Kids!"

The Maniac cackled, it reverberated off of the walls. This caused the person to cry louder. Tears fell with their blood, splashing down onto the ground. Tongue darted out of the Maniac's mouth, as though to catch the tears and blood to taste it. They moved closer, carving a smile into their neck. The person sobbed.

"Oh no, don't blubber dear," The Maniac cooed in their ear. "It just gets me excited."

The blubbering got worse. A loud sigh escaped the Maniac. This wasn't so much fun anymore. All they did was cry. At least fight. Then it got fun. He could break their legs then, carve open their feet. But no. This one just had to cry.  
"Disappointing." The Maniac sighed, the dead body of the person behind them.

Their body was cut open, insides spilling out. There wasn't even anything interesting about them on the inside. Just the same old gooey mess. At least the last one was missing an appendix. But no matter. It was almost done. Just a few more parts. Then, finally, it would be complete.

The Maniac cackled, holding up the bloodied knife. Then he licked it clean.

"Mm, salty."


	4. Chapter 4 (Ch3 warnings apply)

Plastic Automail was a new thing for Edward. In the past it had always been metal, except for those few times that he needed a replacement. Even then it wasn't even plastic, it had been wood or some other type of material. Never before had it been actual /plastic/. It was hard to wrap his head around. At least the material wasn't clear, though that might actually be cool looking, instead it was painted to match his skin tone.

"How does it feel?" Adyn asked, "Thankfully I already had a pair close enough to your measurements that it only took a little adjusting."

"Weird," Ed admitted, moving his new plastic arm around.

"It'll take time for you to get used to it." Adyn helped him move it around some. "It's a lot lighter than the metal you're used too. A little less durable but not by much."

"So I can still walk on it and such?" Edward demanded.

Adyn nodded, finishing his tests on the new automail arm. It still felt very weird. Ed was unsure if he was ever going to get used to it. After years of having heavy limbs, the lightness of this automail was like he had a feather attached to him. It almost felt like there was nothing there. He needed to be highly aware of it at all times, otherwise he might overshoot or end up busting it up.

"The doc is coming in later to make sure you're healing up nicely. As far as I can tell you're good but…" Adyn smiled at Ed. "I am not a doctor. However you should be well enough to move around, I'm sure you're getting tired of this room."

"Just a little," Ed agreed.

"Thought so."

Adyn unwrapped Ed's leg, the stump looking as scarred as ever. Instead of watching Ed turned his face away. It was difficult, a terrible reminder of what happened. A reminder of what he had done to his family. He could feel the plastic automail getting fitted to his leg. Unlike Winry, or like Winry, Adyn didn't even give him any counting before he connected the nerves. Ed let out a sharp cry, seizing and biting down on his lip roughly.

"Sorry, find it's better that they don't get any warning." Adyn bent the plastic automail at the knee, nerves tingling. "Move it yourself now."

Ed bent his knee, extended his foot, and wriggled his toes. It worked almost as well as his normal automail. However it was quite a bit stiffer, not to mention lighter, than he was used to. This was going to take time to get used too, hopefully Adyn would manage to finish the metal automail in time for Ed to be allowed to use them.

"There we go. That's good. Now rest a bit, though I think you're not gonna listen to that?" Adyn gave him a look and Ed sheepishly smiled at him. "All right. Might as well show you around the house then. Now this is where you've been staying, normally we keep extra storage stuff here."

Adyn moved away. This allowed Ed to get up, standing hesitantly. While he hadn't thought it would just collapse underneath him, he was pleasantly surprised that it actually held his weight. There wasn't even any give, like he had expected.

"Feel's nice? No give? Any pinching?" Adyn interrogated him.  
"Nothing." Ed couldn't help but let the surprise filter into his voice. Plastic automail was not common, if Adyn could manage to perfect it like this… "You could make a ton of money selling this to kids that lost their limbs! Why don't you?"

Adyn sighed softly, making sure that Ed could stand on his own before moving away. Then he ran his fingers through his own dark hair, looking Ed over from head to toe. It was as though he was judging Ed. As Ed was used to this, he didn't flinch.

"I'd rather help those who can't afford regular automail get something. Plastic is cheap, easy to come by. Instead of money they pay me back in favors. Sometimes its food, clothing, occasionally even animals. Our best milk cow came from a client once," Adyn eventually explained.

"It's equivalent."

"You're an alchemist. You understand that."  
Ed nodded distractedly. Outside of the, fairly plain, room was the living room. As the door opened the hinges squeaked and Ed glanced back at it, silently noting that for later. Maybe he could fix up the house? As a way to pay them back for all they've done for him.

"This is our living room and kitchen." The living room had a chair, a couch, and a table. There was a wood stove, a tea kettle on the top with a fire roaring inside, across from the couch. The kitchen had all the necessities for a kitchen, with Fayre cutting some fresh vegetables at the counter.

Outside Edward couldn't see any sort of other houses. There was a nice garden outside, filled with different fruits and vegetables growing as well as a few herbs. Some flowers were also in another garden nearby. He could see Isa swinging on a tire swing hanging off of a tree.

"Up there-" Adyn pointed to a loft above the lounge area, slightly disappearing into what seemed to be an attic space. "- is Isa's room. I'm going to trust that you will never, ever, go in there unless its an emergency. Otherwise we will undo everything we've done for you so far."

"Noted." Ed swallowed, not that he planned to do anything to Isa anyways.

"Over there, is Fayre and my room. If you need anything you can knock, our door is always open for you." Adyn gestured to a room attached to the kitchen, besides where Edward's room was.

"Thanks…"

Adyn led him outside. With every step Edward could feel the pull on his ribs. It hurt. Not the worst injury Edward had ever gotten. However it did smart quite a bit. Every step ached and, by the time he had reached the barn across the yard, he was out of breath and his chest was tight in pain.

"Sit down," Adyn said, looking over at Edward.

Ed sat down on an upside down bucket. Getting his breath back took so much time, Edward finally relaxed. Adyn hadn't moved from his side at all during that time, instead watching him carefully. Then he patted his shoulder gently, the one without the bullet wound, and helped him back to his feet.

"This is the barn. If I ain't inside I'm out here with the animals." Adyn was his crutch as they moved inside the barn. "We got our milk cow, Bertha, to your left." Bertha was mostly brown with a few white splotches. One of her ears were fully white. "Then there's Muffin, our only calf." Muffin was in the stall right next to Bertha. Muffin was a dark brown with only one white ear, the opposite ear of its mother. "There's Fons over there. He's our main riding horse. Then there is Autumn, she's pregnant with a foal right now. Due any day." Fons and Autumn were currently in separate stalls. Fons was a dark horse and Autumn was a chestnut. It would be interesting to say what color their foal would be. "That's about it. Nothing else to see around here."

Adyn ended up having to carry Edward back to the house. Once he was laid out on the couch Edward took a few shallow breaths. Even with new automail, even if it was plastic, he wouldn't be able to do anything yet. There was no way he was physically ready yet for anything. If he could barely take the trek between the barn and the house, then how could he fight off the Homunculi?

"Adyn! The Doc is here!" Fayre called.

"Uncle Bram! Uncle Bram!" Isa exclaimed, rushing over to the doctor.

Edward turned around, only to freeze. The Doctor… he was...

 _-ALittleMore-_

Another murder, another victim, no new leads. It was, awful. The crime scene wasn't even where the victim had been murdered. There was nothing else there, other the victim, to suggest it had been the scene of a murder. No blood, other than the blood staining the victim, was around the crime scene. It was staged.

"You got all the pictures you needed?" Mustang asked, looking over at Fuery.

"Should have. We can hand over the body to autopsy." Fuery replied, lowering his camera. "I'll fan out and start taking surrounding pictures. Maybe we can find some evidence on who did this."

Fuery began to make his way away from the body, taking pictures at every angle he could think of. With a soft sigh Mustang gently rubbed the bridge of his nose, pinching it gently. A headache was coming on and, like always, it had something to do with Ed. As much as he hated saying it, if Ed hadn't… if Ed had just cooperated with them maybe this murder wouldn't have happened. They could have this guy by now!

"Sir," Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye interrupted his thought process.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Mustang demanded, standing back up again.

"Alphonse is here. He's insisting on seeing the victim."

"Let him in."

There was something he was missing. Something huge. Maybe Alphonse would be able to figure out something. Him and Ed always had some sort of connection. It was possible that Alphonse might notice something that they didn't. Hopefully it wouldn't spook Al, or cause him to run off like it had with Ed.

Ed had seen something in the other murders, a connection that no one else had seen. Maybe Alphonse would see it too? Though this one had been different. Even if Mustang couldn't outright see what was different, he could sense it. It was right there, he could feel it. Yet it was still right out of his grasp.

"What do you see Al?" Mustang demanded as soon as the armour came into view.

"Besides a dead body?" Mustang was unsure he would ever get used to hearing a child's voice coming from inside the suit of armour, much less how innocent it sounded. "It's staged."

"Anything else?"

"Uh…" Al knelt down besides the body. "It looks like he cut her open, like an autopsy? He didn't sew her back up again and most of her intestines are…" Al made a sound akin to swallowing, despite not having any way to actually swallow or make saliva. "They are all forced inside, some even crushed."

"That tells us what?" Havoc demanded, looking over and chewing on the end of his cigarette. It wasn't lit, as the coroners and medical examiners didn't want anything contaminating the scene.

"I don't know. It could be anything," Alphonse sighed. "For example, if its an alchemist he or she could be using the murders as some sort of sacrifice? I don't know what kind of alchemy requires sacrifices but… I guess its possible. Or this could even be part of an alchemic rebound with this person as its center."

"And if it's not alchemically related?" Mustang demanded.

"I don't know… I really don't know. You'd probably want to talk to a doctor."

The headache was back. A doctor. What doctor could they trust? Dr. Knox maybe, but that would only generate a bigger headache. There would be so much complaining. The Medical Examiners gathered up the dead woman, covering her in a black body bag and taking her away.

"Men!" Mustang barked, immediately those by him stood at attention and those not nearby instead came over before going into attention. "I want to know everything on her, down to her last meal! Family, friends, anyone that has been in contact with her the last week! Go!"

They all scrambled away. All except Alphonse. Instead the armour fiddled with the straps on his hand. A soft sigh escaped Mustang. This headache was going to hang around for a while. For once it wouldn't be (fully) Ed's fault. Then again…

"Colonel…" Alphonse started, looking up from his steel hands.

"What is it Alphonse?" Mustang asked, striding away from the tape showing where their Jane Doe had been. Alphonse followed him like a lost puppy.

"Umm, what exactly does Ed know?"

"If we knew that do you think we would have been sent to bring him in?"

"Well… no."

Mustang stopped in front of the police tape. Then he ducked underneath it, putting his cap on in one fluid motion. Alphonse carefully made his way underneath the police tape as well, standing besides the Colonel. Another sigh escaped Mustang and he gestured for Alphonse to follow him down the street.

"All we know was that Ed was seen chasing a figure out of the same alleyway that a murder had been committed. Your brother had seen something, a connection in the murders before, and mentioned checking something out. No one could find him afterwards and he ignored all military summonings." Mustang expanded upon the story he had told Al last night.

"So that's when you went after him… to find out what he knew."

Alphonse looked over at Mustang, however Mustang kept his face very straight. If he let any emotions slip… there was no telling how well it would go over. Anyone could be watching them right now. It was too dangerous. However he had to satisfy Alphonse's curiosity.

"Yes." Mustang looked into the fading sunlight. "We'll know more tomorrow Alphonse."

"Yes sir." Alphonse understood a dismissal when he heard one.

Once Alphonse had disappeared from view, Mustang entered Madame Christmas' bar. Inside he was immediately greeted by the girls, getting hugs from all of his 'sisters' and then a gentle kiss on the cheek from Vanessa.

"Have you gotten anything yet Chris?" Mustang asked, keeping one arm around Vanessa.

"No hello, Roy-Boy?" Madame Christmas demanded.

"I gave my hellos. There was another one today."

"There ain't any talk on my channels and the girls aren't finding anything either."

"If anyone knows anything they're not spilling anything, Roy." Vanessa leant her head on his shoulder, a small frown maring her beautiful face.

"Keep an ear on the ground. They're going to slip up soon."

"Is it true Roy? Edward's dead?"

"It's true. All of it."

Vanessa parted from him, not of fear but instead to try and regain control of herself. Tears were bubbling up in Vanessa's eyes. While none of them had ever met Ed, that Mustang knew of at least, they were all very protective of him. Most likely the girls had protected Ed from afar whenever they could and Mustang also got information from them that would help Edward in his research. A lot of his tips did come from the girls in Madame Christmas' care.

After a moments hesitation Roy gently pulled Vanessa into his arms. She started crying into his chest. The other girls looked away and he silently rubbed Vanessa's back until she had calmed down. When they parted Vanessa wiped underneath her eyes.

"Waterproof mascara." Vanessa gave a small smiled and finished wiping off the tears.

"Very smart," Roy complimented.

"You don't think he's dead," Chris spoke up, tapping the end of her cigar into the ashtray.

"No, it all looked staged."

"You want us to look into it?" Vanessa offered.

"No. Its best the murderer thinks he's dead. Otherwise…"

"He's a target." One of the other girls, Madeline, spoke up.

"Exactly. My team is working on it with Alphonse."

"Alright. Good luck Roy-Boy." Chris turned away, grabbing some of the alcohol.

Roy nodded, said goodbye to the girls, and made his way back outside. Then he glanced around him. There was a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. With a soft sigh he began to walk back to civilization. The prickling didn't disappear until he was back in the busy part of Central. Once he was back in his apartment Roy let out a soft breath. Someone had been watching him.

 _-ToTheLeft-_

Barbara Junes prided herself in being the best journalist in Amestris. Unlike most other journalists she was willing to do anything to get the best story. Even if that meant going into the most dangerous parts of Central, not that there were many. However with recent events, every part of Central was dangerous. No one knew who the Maniac, as he had been dubbed, was. That was why she was going to figure it out before even the military could.

Heels clacked on cobblestones. It probably wasn't the best attire to wear when searching out a wanted murderer, but she wasn't known for her street smarts. Often it was her 'handler' that got her out of trouble. But today he was out with a new girlfriend, so she went on her own. Strawberry blonde hair was up in a ponytail, clipped in place by a ponytail holder that had been her christmas present from her 'handler'.

As she walked she kept her camera in her hands, ready to snap a picture at a moments notice. The longer she stayed out the more tense she got. Surely her 'handler' would be back by now and notice her disappearance. He would come looking for her and that's when this would all be over. That's when she heard it. A crying, like a baby being abandoned, came from an alleyway.

All reason escaped her and she made her way inside the alleyway, peering around.

"Hello?" She called, heels clacking on the pavement. "Hello? Anybody here?"

She followed the sound. Now Barbara also prided herself on being very smart. But street smarts, survival smarts, and intelligence were very different things. Street smarts, or survival smarts, were the smarts that kept someone alive. Intelligence was just a wide variety of school knowledge, like the differences of an adverb and an adjective and what pi equals.

"I'm here to help…" Barbara froze.

That wasn't a baby. A man stood there with a recording device in his hands. As soon as he clicked it off the sound of a babies cry disappeared. A little sob escaped Barbara and she started to walk backwards. However her heel caught on the end of a cobblestone and she tumbled down to the ground. Her ponytail came undone and the clip clattered to the cobblestone, a few jewels in it getting knocked loose.

"Oh dear Ms. Junes. You seem to have fallen." A maniac grin covered the man's face and he came forward.

"No! Please!" Barbara exclaimed, scrambling backwards and cutting up her legs.

"This will be very painful. Be a good girl and stay still. Otherwise you're just going to make it worse for you."

Barbara sobbed, mascara smearing across her face. The Maniac, cause there was no one else it could be, stroked her cheek. Then he brought his stubbly face close to hers and sniffed her. She tensed and turned her face away, tears streaming down her face and harsh breaths escaping her.

"Ah, fear." He licked her cheek. "It tastes so good."

Barbara flinched and he backed away. As he backed away Barbara did the only smart thing she had done so far. She kicked him in the groin. Then she went to run off but he grabbed her with a loud growl. She began to scratch and bite but the man was used to pain and threw her to the ground. Screams erupted from her lips until he squeezed her cheeks tightly.

"Didn't I say to be a good girl?" He growled. To Barbara's disgust she could feel his hard on against her legs. "You've been very, very bad."

He released her lips and she spat on him. That rewarded her with a smack across the face. Barbara remembered her camera as he turned away. It was a little banged up but she managed to capture half his face. The sound of the camera alerted him but Barbara had managed to take out the film before he grabbed it.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He roared.

Barbara stuttered out a response. Then she got hit with her own camera. It dug into her skin and caused cuts and a bigger bruise. Then he shattered it against a wall, stamping on it over and over again. Tears continued to fall down her face. As he was distracted with the camera Barbara tried to get away again. This time he grabbed her by the legs and dragged her away. At least Barbara managed to do what she had planned. Underneath the dumpster was the role of film.

"That's it." The Maniac growled.

It sent a shiver of fear down her back and Barbara began to cry. The moment of victory was over. Everyone before captured by the Maniac had died. She wouldn't be any different. But maybe she had given them the edge they needed.

If only she knew the roll of film wouldn't be found for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was right there. Ed could feel it. Adyn had warned his memory would be splotchy but… this was. He _knew_ who Doctor Bram was. Yet he couldn't remember. There were gaps in his memory, from his concussion. It hadn't been an issue until now. This was important. However, the Doctor had helped him. So it was clear that Doctor Bram was no danger to him and the family he was with.

 _Don't ever assume_. Internal Mustang was back at it again, but Edward brushed it away. However Internal Mustang continued to speak. _Assumptions either cause misunderstandings that lead to deaths or with people lowering their guards, which could also lead to deaths._

"Bram," Fayre greeted the Doctor, giving him a gentle hug. "It's good to see you."

"Bram!" Adyn exclaimed jubiantly. The two shook hands and clapped each others shoulders. "As you can see he's up on his feet again. And you say I would never become a good doctor."

Bram's expression was relaxed and open. This caused Edward to change his entire view of him. There was no reason to be suspicious of him. He was a Doctor, who probably treated multiple patients. With how old, not that Bram was very old anyways, Bram was he could've been the one to help Fayre deliver Isa. It wasn't much of a stretch anyways.

"I think our patient here being in good health has more to do with Isa, the best helper a doctor could ask for." Bram ruffled Isa's dark hair.

"Uhuh!" Isa agreed, grinning brightly while rocking on the balls of her feet. "Best helper! I give bandaids and stickers!"

"I need you to do something for me Isa. It's very important sweetie. Go and get us some water, from the well, then boil it okay? You'll need your Mama's help."

Isa gave a mini salute before grabbing Fayre's hand and dragging her away. After a second Adyn followed. This left Ed and Doctor Bram alone. For a second Bram just looked at Ed, scrutinizing him. Then a big smile, relaxed and seemingly genuine, crossed his face.

"Bram Salem, the closest Doctor in this area, its good to meet you."

"Ed." Edward ignored the outstretched hand, which was rude but he wasn't know for being civil.

After a second the Doctor lowered his hand. However he still seemed jovial and relaxed, like it didn't phase him. That was a little offensive to him, the only person he hadn't ever phased was the Fuhrer, and the Fuhrer wasn't even fully human. Though it was possible he had, but Edward didn't even know if he had actually phased him or if the Fuhrer had been impressed. He'd managed to phase the Ice Queen, Olivier Armstrong. That was an accomplishment in of itself. This was a challenge now.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Bram suggested, gesturing into the house. "You shouldn't be on your feet for long periods of time."

Ed bristled, but stayed quiet. This guy was the one in charge of keeping him alive right now. If he upset him… well Ed didn't think it would be very smart. He could practice self preservation, despite what others thought.

"We can go into the living room then." Edward suggested, gesturing for Bram to go ahead of him.

There was no argument from Bram, who walked into the living room. Isa and Fayre were in the kitchen boiling some water. With two other people nearby it helped Ed relax. Not too much, otherwise it would be stupid. He was injured, his automail was gone and replaced with a plastic version. This left him vulnerable in a fight. Plastic would break easier and, with how often his metal version broke, it probably last through a squirmish. Best to avoid it.

"I'm no automail mechanic so I will be checking over your flesh body," Bram told him.

Ed refrained from a sarcastic comment. The Doctor was rifling through his bag, trying to find something. As much as Ed knew about Human Anatomy and how the body works, he didn't know much beyond basic medical care. Not for lack of trying either. However there were so many different fields of practice that he had eventually given up and focused on field medicine. The kind that the military used with their medics.

"Aha." Bram withdrew something from his bag. "There she is."

"She?" Ed asked

"Ah, yes. All my medical instruments have a gender. This one is a she."

Edward blinked at Bram. That was kinda… weird? But at the same time he knew of quite a few people that gendered things. However Ed didn't find the point in it. It was an object, not a thing. It didn't have anatomy or even a brain to choose their gender with. Forcing a gender on something seemed wrong to him, no matter if it had the parts or not. Maybe he was just thinking about it to much.

"Okay then… Are you going to look me over or not?"

"Patient boy. Be patient." Bram pointed the instrument at him threateningly.

Edward raised his hand up in surrender. What was with Doctors and Automail Mechanics and being terrifying. He was a State Alchemist for Truth's sake, he had dealt with worse then them. However they always managed to strike fear into Ed, sometimes without really even trying. There was just something about Bram though that made Edward a bit warier then normal.

"It's a virtue you know." Bram continued, though Ed was fairly certain he missed some of the talk. "The real prize comes to those that wait."

"Or," Ed added, unable to keep himself from talking, "You could just take the prize yourself? Initiative and all that."

"Initiative is a good trait as well." Bram conceded, flashing a light into Ed's eyes. "Your eyes are unique. I've never seen anything quite like them."

Ed felt himself growing uncomfortable. "Thanks… I guess?"

"Where on Earth did you get them? They're not colored contacts so they must be your true eye color." Bram mused, keeping Ed's eye open. They were beginning to water.

Bram let Ed close his eye and he blinked a few times, wiping away any of the tears that had fallen. It wasn't like he was crying or anything. His eyes had just gotten watery, trying to keep them wet. Dried out eyes hurt, Ed knew that intimately.

"I don't know." Ed replied, managing to get his blinking under control. "I'd assume from my old man."

"So genetics." Bram frowned. "I've never heard of any places with golden eyes. Except the legend of Xerxes but, as far as anyone knows, there were no survivors."

Ed swallowed. The way Bram was looking at him, he grew a little uncomfortable. Then the look passed and Edward could breathe again. Well, sort of. Breathing still hurt due to his ribs. That seemed to be the next thing that Bram was looking into as he, against Ed's will and with no warning, stripped him of his top. Then he unwrapped the bandages covering most of Ed's torso. Ed looked away as the Doctor examined him.

"Your ribs seem to be mostly healed." Ed inhaled sharply when he prodded a sore spot on his ribs. "I'd recommend keeping them wrapped." Bram touched the scars on Ed's chest, making a comment he could've gone without. "Though it seems you're used to that."

Ed held himself back from making a remark. However it didn't keep him from glaring and simmering silently. There was no way he wasn't going to get Bram back for that comment. If it weren't for Fayre coming over with the bucket of boiling water Ed wasn't sure he wouldn't have done something to Bram. Even if it was as simple as transmuting his shoes and the ground together. However he restrained himself.

Bram re-wrapped his chest, leaving Ed's shirt off. Ed flushed and shivered, biting his lip and looking at his feet. Then Ed was manhandled onto his back, the wrappings undone. Something was removed, though it was sticking to his back and he hissed when it was fully removed.

"Not infected yet. But keep an eye on it Fayre." Edward couldn't see but assumed Fayre nodded as Bram continued. "I feel confident now in saying that the stitches will be able to be removed by the end of the week if they are not reopened." This was clearly aimed at Ed and he scowled into the couch cushions. What did this man know about him? "Do you have the towels Isa?"

"Yep!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

"Thank you darling. You've been a great helper."

Ed couldn't see what Bram was doing, as the Doctor was right behind him. However he could see Isa smiling widely at the praise, a few towels still in her grasp. Ed made a face at her, to which the young girl giggled and hid her face behind the towels. There was movement behind Ed and then something warm went on his back. He cried out in shock, forcing his body to stay still and not lash out.

"It's just the towels Edward. We're trying to bring down the swelling and help keep it from getting infected." Fayra soothed him, though Bram said nothing.

"A bit of warning would've been nice." Ed bit back an angry growl. It was nerve wracking, being unable to see what was going on behind him. For all he knew Doctor Bram wanted to do him harm and would just stab him right now. Unlikely but you never know, Ed's seen plenty of unlikely things.

Eventually the towels cooled down and they were removed. A few times more were warm towels put on his back, however eventually his back was rewrapped and he was allowed to sit up.

"Now, to check your bullet wound."

Edward hissed as he undid the bandages around the wound on his shoulder. Then he growled angrily at Bram when he prodded around it, checking it over. It hurt, burnt like someone had stuffed a white hot poker into his shoulder. However Bram didn't seem to concerned about him being in pain.

"Healing well." Bram noted, adding some sort of salve to the injury. Edward cried out, the salve sunk into his bullet wound and it began to tingle. Then it went numb. "Pain killer. You shouldn't feel it for a while."

"I can't feel anything." Ed argued.

"Then its working."

"Too well."

Bram just chuckled, which made Ed frown heavily. His fingers, the ones he could feel at least, tapped anxiously along the sofa cushion. There was pressure on his shoulder and, a quick glance, proved that Bram was rewrapping it. Once his shoulder was fully wrapped, Bram stood up and gathered his things.

"Any other pain or issues you've had?" Bram asked.

"None." Ed informed him.

"Good. If that changes let me know. I'll be back in a little over a week to check on you."

Ed hoped he would be gone by then. Already he had been here too long. If anyone's looking for him, if anyone but Al had found his message, this family would be in danger. They had been so kind to him. He'd return the favor as much as he could, but the best thing he could do for them was leave. He was mostly healed and he had new automail… plastic but it would work.

"I'll show you the way out." Adyn offered. Isa was clinging to his leg and the trio made their way outside.

Fayre came over to Ed, gathering up all of the towels around him and the medical supplies. For a second it looked as though she wanted to say something, but she kept her head lowered. Ed couldn't figure out why he ever thought she looked like Winry. Her hair might have been blonde, but it wasn't the right shade of blonde. It was a dirty blonde, instead of Winry's pale blonde. And while her eyes were a blonde, it wasn't as light as Winry's. It was more dark, like ocean water during a storm.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Fayre whispered.

"I have to." Edward whispered, not looking at her, though she was looking at him. "It's not safe for you, for Adyn… For Isa."

"We will be fine Edward. You… It's dangerous out there. It will not be easy for you to survive."

"Nothing's ever easy."

"But it will be easier for you to stay with us. Besides, you're not fully healed."

"I'm healed up enough." Ed ran his fingers through his hair. It was greasy and matted, but a bath would have to wait.

"Enough. But you could easily make yourself worse if you do not rest. Let us take care of you." Fayre rested a hand on Edward's left shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Ed knew it wouldn't be smart. But he hadn't had something like this in… forever really. The last person that had cared this much about him was his mother. Sure there was Al, and Winry, and Granny but it wasn't the same. This was a motherly touch, something that caused his heart to clench painfully.

"Alright…"

He had just killed them all.

 _ ************ALittleMore***************_

The train station was full when Alphonse and Mustang showed up. Just the day before Alphonse had gotten a phone call from Winry, about her showing up. In all honesty he had forgotten to inform Winry about Ed's death… even if they weren't sure that Ed was actually dead. What could they tell her? They couldn't tell her Ed was alive, especially since they had no proof beyond the flowers. There was no guarantee Ed had lasted this long anyways, especially not with a bullet wound.

"Winry!" Alphonse caught sight of her, breaking away from his thoughts.

She was a mess, hair loose from her ponytail. There were dark circles under her eyes, proving she had either had a restless sleep or no sleep at all. Alphonse moved towards her, grabbing the suitcase.

"Alphonse-" She started, but the armoured boy cut her off.

"Later… please?"

"Alright…"

They made their way to where Mustang was waiting with a car. In the driver's seat was Lieutenant Hawkeye, who had opted not to wait in the train station. Everyone looked a little worse for the wear, even Alphonse. But no one commented on it. Mustang was talking with another member of the military, despite having gone ahead to prep the car.

"Who is he talking to?" Winry demanded.

"I don't know… Ed…" Alphonse turned away. Despite knowing his brother had survived the fall, it still hurt to think of him.

"Alphonse…"

"The funeral is tomorrow Winry. Despite being the reason he's not here the military is still…" Alphonse clenched his fists.

"Treating it as though they aren't the reason Ed is gone… I know it was an accident but I still." Winry gritted her teeth together. "It makes me angry."

Alphonse rested a hand on Winry's shoulder, bowing his head. While he knew Hawkeye hadn't meant to knock Ed off balance with her shot, it had still happened. There was so much that had just went wrong that night. It was hard being around Mustang's Team, as they had all had part in it. Hawkeye was one of the hardest to deal with, be around. But Alphonse wasn't going to, couldn't let it, get to him.

Then he got in the back, Mustang sitting up front with a pinched look on his face. Winry got in besides Alphonse, silent and sitting straight. A little too straight, if anyone looked closely. It was silent in the car for a long time. No one was going to start a conversation. The silence was thick enough that Alphonse felt like he was choking. That was an accomplishment as he didn't have a throat… or lungs… or anything except his armour.

"Turn left. A new crime scene, time sensitive. Apologies Ms. Rockbell but I'm afraid you need to stay in the car." Hawkeye stopped the car in front of the tape, Mustang continuing to speak. "Alphonse, come with me. Maybe you can figure out the same connection your brother did."

"Yes sir."

Everyone got out of the car, even if Winry stayed standing besides it. The new vantage point didn't allow her to see anything besides the tape and a single shoe. Alphonse ducked under the tape, holding it up for Mustang and Hawkeye. The rest of the team was there, though they weren't as interactive as usual. Havoc didn't even acknowledge them, staring at the dead body.

"What have you gotten already Falman?" Mustang barked.

"She's late twenties, a reporter. We found her ID, name Barbara Junes." Falman reported.

"That's the reporter that did the article on Brother's…" Death was left hanging in the air. Alphonse went quiet.

Falman swallowed, then continued. "We haven't moved her yet, but there are bruises on her wrists and ankles that we're from getting grabbed. Blood on the back of her head and a few other lacerations and bruises scattered along her body. She also wasn't killed here, its staged like the last one."

"Any connection between her and the last victim?" Mustang demanded.

"None that we can find." Fuery spoke up. "Lived on opposite ends of the city, completely different jobs, they don't even look alike. The only thing was their gender, but one of the victims was a male so that doesn't match up."

"Boss. The autopsy came back on the last victim. She was missing her kidneys. Both of them." Breda handed over the report.

"Was anything missing from the other victims?" Alphonse had a bad feeling.

"One had a missing appendix," Havoc offered up.

"The first one didn't have her uterus," Hawkeye added after a moments hesitation.

"The male was missing his pancreas." Fuery lowered his camera.

"Thinking about it… they all were missing something," Falman agreed.

"Body parts…" Alphonse rubbed his chin in thought.

Everyone was silent, all waiting for Alphonse to say something else. However when it became clear he was deep in thought, they all returned to their various duties. The only two that stayed with Alphonse was Hawkeye and Mustang. Every once in a while there would be the shutter of a camera and the murmurings of the nearby officers. The implications were horrifying, everything that went through Alphonse's head. He couldn't even imagine what was being done to the body parts. The best case scenario was the black market. However, knowing their luck… it wouldn't end up that way.

"Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked softly, moving closer and resting a hand on Alphonse's upper arm.  
"I'm fine. Just… thinking. I need more information." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Brother could put pieces together quickly. I need time."

Time that they didn't have.

 _ *********ToTheLeft**********_

Hawkeye prided herself in being able to compartmentalize. Right now, she had to focus on the case. People were getting killed. That was more important then whatever guilt, whatever grief she had over being the one to- no. She couldn't think of that. Compartmentalize. The case. That was the most important.

However with Winry in Central, Winry who couldn't even look at her, it was getting harder. Once Winry was dropped off with the Hughes', it was a bit easier. But Alphonse was still around and now, now she was unsure. Alphonse was still talking to her. Yet she could sense the tension. It was like that with the entire team but they also prioritized the mission over their own personal feelings. To an extent they all blamed themselves for what happened. Yet they also blamed her, for taking the shot in the end. The shot that had…

"You aren't looking good Hawkeye." Havoc cut into her thoughts. "Can't handle the photos."

The photos. They were sitting in front of her. All the images of the various crime scenes, including ones that were believed to be connected. She had zoned out while staring at them. It had been obvious enough that Havoc, one step up from Breda, had noticed. Falman or Fuery were the more likely candidates for catching her zoning, perhaps even Alphonse or Mustang, but Havoc?

"I'm fine Second Lieutenant." Hawkeye replied stiffly, rubbing her forehead. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Been a crazy few days." There was an unlit cigarette in his mouth but, with the lighter in his hands, it was clear it wouldn't stay unlit for long.

"Been a crazy month."

"Edward's funeral is tomorrow." A statement. It shouldn't have gotten to her like that. "It's hard to think that… We… I never thought I'd be going to it. I always thought he'd outlive us all. Get their bodies back and everything."

"We all did." Her words felt stiff, but Havoc didn't seem to notice.

As she looked up she noticed the entire team was listening to their talk. However she refused to let it get to her. It wasn't like the conversation was a secret. Hawkeye turned to look over at the closed door of Mustang's office. Behind it Alphonse and him were talking. About what, she didn't know. It hurt, being locked away. In the past she had always been in his office, regardless of what was being said. However that had changed after… She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You don't really think…" Fuery swallowed. "It's Ed…"

"What do you think happened Fuery? That's Selbstmord-Klippe! No one ever survives that!" Havoc argued.

"But this is Ed we're talking about! He's always survived! Against all odds! No one ever thought that a twelve year old would be able to become a State Alchemist!" Fuery's face was flushed.

"He was injured even before he fell…" Hawkeye whispered. The argument halted at her words. "Even if he had survived… without a doctor he wouldn't have survived the injuries he had and would have gotten from the fall."

"But we couldn't find his body…"

"Food for the wolves." Hawkeye closed her eyes again at Falman's words. "He wouldn't have been able to fight back."

"Can we not talk about this?" Havoc's voice was tight with emotion.

There was a faint scent of cigarette smoke. Hawkeye had her head tilted down, rubbing the bridge of her nose. As compromised as the team was, they had to keep going. Talking about Edward's death would only be holding them back. Yet with the funeral tomorrow, it was all they could think about.

"Do you want us to act like it never happened?!" Fuery's voice was a bit hysterical. "We killed him!"

"Fuery…" Breda finally spoke up, though it seemed he regretted it a second later.

"We could've done something else! It's not like we had to fight him!"

"Calm down Fuery!" Havoc exclaimed, though he seemed as upset Fuery was.

"Fuery," Hawkeye spoke softly, "We all wish we had done things differently. I know I do."

"Why'd you shoot him?" Fuery asked. "Why?"

There was no good answer. Why had she shot him? She had apologized before hand. It wasn't supposed to be a killing shot but… the shoulder? She could've shot his knee. Or even his foot. It wasn't like she had to shoot him anyways. Warning shots could've worked. They were so close to the edge anyways. She'd known it would be dangerous.

"I don't…"

"Not cool Fuery." Havoc snapped.

"It's an honest question. None of us were injured. Ed wasn't trying to hurt us!" Fuery was still riled up.

Hawkeye couldn't handle this. Instead of answering she stood up and left. This caused a bigger argument to start behind her. If it had been about anything else, she would've stepped in. Instead she disappeared into the halls of the military. Everything was crumbling. For the first time in a long time, she began to cry.

Why?

 _ *************ALittleMoreToTheLeft************_

Gracia Hughes liked to believe not much tended to phase her. After all her late husband had been part of investigations and often times brought work home with him. Often times the scenes were brutal and disturbing, but she had grown used to it. After Elysia was born she grew used to the antics of children as well. Winry, Ed, and Alphonse were also part of her family, even if it wasn't official, and they often threw things at her that would phase anyone else.

However another funeral, so soon after her husband's, was tough on her. At least Winry was around, to help with housework and the care of Elysia. So far Gracia had avoided telling her daughter about the death of Edward. It would be hard on them both.

"I can't believe it…" Winry whispered, after Elysia had been put to bed. "And Mustang's team being the one to do it in the end."  
"Winry…" Gracia moved over and sat besides the girl, who looked close to tears. What could she say? It wasn't her place to excuse the other's actions, but she couldn't leave Winry crying. "It's hard. I'd tell you it'd get easier but… all you can do is move past it."

"Move past it?" Winry's voice was choked with tears. "He was the strongest person I knew."

"Edward would want us to carry on."

"Edward isn't here!" Winry shouted, startling Gracia but she didn't let it get to her. "He's not here… He's dead."

"I know Winry. I know." Gracia comforted softly.

"I keep… I keep thinking he's going to come back. That's he's just going to walk through the door or call me."

Gracia didn't know what to say. Often she had imagined Maes doing the same thing. Just appearing as though nothing had changed. It was a dream she had multiple times. But she knew it was never going to happen. Unlike Winry, the casket they had buried hadn't been empty. They hadn't been able to find Edward's body and they had given Alphonse his cloak instead of burying it.

There would always be the niggling thought that Edward wasn't dead for his family, his friends. That he could just show up one day. Maybe beaten up and disgusting, maybe fine and smiling, but that he would just appear on their doorstep. Tomorrow it was going to set in for them all. It wasn't going to be easy.

"But… that's crazy. Cause he fell off the cliff and he had been shot. No one survives that…" Winry was sobbing as she talked.

"Come on Winry, let's get you to bed." Gracia said instead, standing up and gently leading the young girl to her room.

Once Winry was in bed Gracia sat down on the couch. Her head was in her hands as she stared at the photo of her and Maes on their wedding day. It had been such a perfect night. They had their entire life ahead and never once thought that it'd end the way it did. She wished Maes was her. Maybe then Edward wouldn't have died.

And even if Edward had, Maes would know what to do about the fallout. Gracia was fumbling in the dark here. She had no clue what to do but move forward.

 _ ***********ALittleLeft***********_

The loss of a sacrifice, or was it? That was Lust's job to find out. There was something staged about the entire crime scene. No indentations, beyond where he had fallen from the cliff of course, to show that he had actually been dragged off by wolves. With a metal arm and leg it would be practically impossible not to have some sort of indentations.

"Lusty," Gluttony simpered behind her, chewing on his hands.

"Not now Gluttony," Lust responded kindly, patting his head as she looked around. "We have a job to do."

Gluttony whined softly but didn't argue. As she moved around he sniffed the air. A lot of the evidence had been removed, but some of the tape was still around the trees. Usually the cases from Selbstmord-Klippe were open and shut, not even requiring the tape. However in the case of Edward Elric-

"What do you smell Gluttony?" She asked, turning around and placing her hand on her hip.

"Wolves." Gluttony sniffed, getting to his feet and moving around. "Alchemist."

-one could never be so sure.

"Show me where," Lust demanded.

Gluttony went down on all fours, nose planted against the ground. Then he began to sniff around, moving forward. Lust followed him delicately, hair blowing backwards from the wind. It was a warm night, getting close to the summer days. They made their way into the forest, following the smell of Edward Elric.

"We're coming for you Edward. You can't hide any longer." Lust whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had finally come. Everyone was in bed, the lights out. A few of the lingering lights finally were turned off. All except one. Footsteps echoed on the cement floors, someone's screams growing louder. Then were suddenly cut off. A knife glinted in the low light, blood dripping off the end. The footsteps stopped and someone cleared their throats.

"Now now Brammy, didn't we agree? No one can see us together." The voice chastised, deeper than one would expect.

"Taunting the military are we?" Bram asked, lifting up the paper from today.

"Just a little bit of fun. Plenty of blood to use." The Maniac turned, licking said blood off of the knife.

Bram sighed in response, lowering the paper before tossing it aside. While it didn't seem to bother the other, it made Bram feel better. He looked over, peering around the Maniac in front of him. The Maniac turned their back on Bram and focused on the person in front of him. Another male, but with scarring on their chest. A knife dug into the gut of the dead male, cutting open his insides.

"What to do. What to do. Ah." Blood splattered on the mask, missing Bram. Not that it would matter. He was a doctor. Blood on his clothes was normal. "The large appendix, smaller than the small appendix. Necessary." The Maniac added it into his box. Then he closed the lid and stood up, turning to stare at Bram.

"I didn't come here just to tell you of your own stupidity," Bram informed, allowing the Maniac to walk by him. "I found him."

"Fullmetal? I thought his Team shot him and blam, a pancake at the base of Selbstmord-Klippe." The Maniac giggled.

"Yes, so did I." Bram followed the Maniac, keeping behind him. "Somehow the brat survived."

"Oh? Now where is that little cockroach?" The Maniac dragged an ice chest back towards the body, depositing it inside. "I assume you left him."

"With the Nash's, Adyn and Fayre." With that, the Death Warrant was signed and sealed. Nothing Bram could do would prevent what was about to happen.

"Of course it would be them." The Maniac snarled, throwing the ice chest with the dead body into the van. "I'll deal with it."

"He has the most peculiar eyes. Gold, like the legends of Xerxes." Bram continued.

The back of the van was shut. It rattled, loud in the quietness of the city. Despite working closely with the Maniac, Bram had no clue who the Maniac truly was. Not even the gender. All he knew was the mask and the van the Maniac drove. So there was a brief moment of fear when the Maniac came close, bloodied mask staring straight at him.

"You can have the eyes after he's dead." The Maniac growled. "But I require something else from him."

Before the conversation could continue, the Maniac brushed past Bram and started the van. He peeled out of the warehouse and down the street. Bram was left alone in the only lit place still in the neighborhood. With a sigh Bram reached up, pulled on the hanging chain, and brought himself into darkness. Then he turned on his heel and left through the other door.

His hands were washed clean with the fate of Edward Elric.

 _ **********ALittleMore************_

Returning to his metal automail, newly repaired and with the twist of a different mechanic, was a relief to Ed. No longer did he feel so useless. His recovery was still in the making, as the stitches on his different lacerations were not yet able to be removed. Then his ribs were still tender, occasionally causing him to take multiple breaks. This was even if he was just going to the barn to fix one thing or another with alchemy. Adyn seemed to finally realize what he was doing, but made no effort to stop him.

"You're supposed to be resting," Fayre tutted, coming outside.

"I've rested enough for the rest of my lifetime," Edward responded. He currently had Isa on his back. "Besides, the least I could do was distract your daughter from wrecking havoc."

Fayre just sighed, "Dinner is ready. You _will_ relax afterwards."

Ed just gave a smile of acknowledgment, continuing to carry Isa on his back as they went back inside. The young girl was surprisingly light and graceful, sliding off of his back and clambering onto her chair easily. Once he was sat Edward seemed to realize just how much doing that had aggravated his injuries. Every movement was stiff as he made his way through dinner, allowing Adyn to lead him back to his room.

There had been no more visits from Bram, but none of the others seemed concerned. Therefore Ed brushed it off.

That night, all the lights out, everything seemed normal. Ed stayed awake, using the light of the moon to look over some notes he had created. News of the murders had come down to this little town, out of date clearly. However Ed continued on his investigation until he could… could what? Return to the Military? Crash his own funeral? He needed a plan.

There were footsteps outside, but Ed brushed it off. Adyn sometimes got up to get a glass of water or check on Isa. However he went to bed moments later. Just as Ed expected the footsteps went into their bedroom. He rolled over and stared at the notes. Muffled noises came from the bedroom and Ed wrinkled his nose. At this hour? Then it went dead silent. Ed sat up in concern, on edge now.

It was nothing. But his instincts refused for him to believe that. The footsteps were going towards his room now. Ed moved, sliding himself between the door and the wall. The door opened moments later. It creaked due to the slowness of the door opening. Then the footsteps continued and he saw the back of a head entering his room. The knife dripped blood. Ed swallowed, making a split second decision. He brought his hand down on the back of the person's head.

They stumbled, turning around and raising the knife. There was no way Ed could fight right now. He dodged the knife towards him and rushed back into the main room. The door to Adyn and Fayre's room was wide open, blood dripping off of the bed and pooling onto the floor. Both were dead, throats slit.

Ed got caught with the knife due to his distraction. A deep cut on his flesh arm, from his shoulder down to his elbow. He cried out and turned, the knife glinting in the moonlight. It was difficult to see but Ed followed the movement of the knife. Motive to kill.

"Edward Elric. You've escaped me once." The Maniac rumbled, rushing at him again. Clearly someone who had a past in fighting, either military or self taught. Enough that Ed would have a difficult fight. "Saw me for who I truly am. Time to silence you."

Ed wasn't aiming for a fight. All he wanted was to be able to get away, lead the Maniac away. His eyes flicked up to the loft, Isa was crouched by the fence. She was staying silent, fearful eyes staring down at them. Ed looked back at the Maniac. He had to fight. If only to keep Isa safe.

The Maniac rushed him, Ed dodged. Then he brought his automail arm back. It was caught and the Maniac stabbed him in the bullet wound. A screech of pain escaped Ed, flooding his senses. However he managed to block the other swipe. It was overwhelming his senses. The fight was over, but Ed was not giving up yet. The Maniac covered him in deep cuts, one stab in his upper thigh that brought Ed to his knees.

Edward was knocked to the ground, the Maniac straddling him. Then the knife pressed against his neck, giving Edward a reason to stay still. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed back his fear. The Maniac leaned forward, sniffing behind Edward's ear. Then he licked up some of the beading sweat. Edward stared up at a fearful Isa, who skittered backwards. His golden eyes shut tightly.

"Beautiful." Blood welled up as the knife dug into his neck. "This will all be over soon. Just be good for me."

Normally he would've snarked that he would never be good for anyone. However the knife to his throat was a very good incentive not too. Instead he clenched his fists, ignoring the pain from the bullet and stab wound in his shoulder. God it burnt. His automail arm pulled on it, causing it grow worse. Now he understood why Winry, and Adyn, insisted on never wearing automail when he was injured.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as the knife dug deeper, a noise of pain escaping him. It went deeper into his throat and all Ed could focus on was the pain. Blood dribbled down his neck and chest, the stream growing stronger the deeper the knife was cut inside. His vision swam and he tried to stay awake. He would not survive being shot, falling down Selbstmord-Klippe, only to die at the hands of the Maniac.

Air left his lips as the Maniac dug his fingers inside, cutting something out of his throat. Then it was pulled out and the knife escaped him. Blood poured out of his neck, the Maniac putting his hand on top of it and holding something in the moonlight. Edward's vision swam and he went to say something, but only gurgled blood.

"You'll die anyways Fullmetal." Isa let out a soft gasp from her loft. Either the Maniac didn't hear or didn't care. Edward hoped he'd leave her. "Enjoy choking on your own blood. Thank you for your sacrifice." The Maniac slipped the thing into a box before leaving.

Ed had to move fast. First, healing himself. He knew the basics of how to do first aid but, he was afraid this wasn't going to do anything for him. He was losing too much blood to fast. Alchemy, healing alchemy. He knew some from Hohenheim's books. But without any philosopher's stones…

His vision swam. There was no time. He had to get Isa out of here and warn someone. Speaking of Isa, she was right in front of him. Tears were streaming down her young face. Ed lifted a bloodied hand to comfort her, but changed his mind halfway through. He weakly clapped, ignoring the burning pain of his shoulder. Then focused energy on his throat. His body began to heal himself, changing in order to accommodate the loss of something. It took a bit for Ed to realize what it was.

The Maniac had taken his voice box.

 _ **********ToTheLeft*************_

The morning dawned with a tense air. Everyone was staring at each other, anxious and awaiting the proverbial shoe to drop. It did, the newspaper throwing out a new bombshell to them all. This caused silence to fall amongst the citizens, including those in the military. Everyone looked between each other in fear and distrust, even to their own family.

 _ **The ManiaK Amongst Us?**_

 _ **By, Preston Ismael**_

 _ **By now everyone knows of the ManiaK and those that haven't need to get out into the world. Or rather, continue staying inside. It seems that the ManiaK is amused by the game of Cat and Mouse, baiting the Military into coming after them. Two weeks ago our very own newspaper was gifted with a letter, claimed to be by the one and only ManiaK. It was taken into Military custody, with the gift given. Now we are allowed to reveal the note to the public. We must warn you, this note is very graphic and not for those with weak stomachs. The note itself was written in the blood of the ManiaK's victims.**_

 _ **I enjoy these little games of ours. It is exhilarating, despite the boredom of evading capture. This so called Military does nothing to me. They have not caught me. They will not catch me. Your precious Fullmetal Alchemist is not in the picture anymore. His voice has been taken, no more squealing from him. I am watching you. I can taste your fear. It tastes good. I want more. I need the fear in your blood. I will drink it dry and come for more. My reign will not end. I need all of you. I need your bodies, your parts. I have pieces, but I need a whole. No one can stop me. You can only fall into my traps. You may believe I am the mouse. But I have led you where I want you. Now stay put, my little mice, I will hear your squeals of terror.**_

 _ **\- ManiaK**_

 _ **The Military assures us that ManiaK is being looked into and they are close to catching him. Dear Readers, please keep yourselves safe. Take precautions. A new military curfew is being enforced, we urge that you follow it. ManiaK will not stop.**_

The newspaper was folded up and placed aside, resting besides a warm cup of tea. Today was already stressful. The silence was so thick it could be cut with a butterknife. Eyes closed, gloved fingers rubbing at the bridge of their nose. Usually he would wish for it to be quiet, however not under these circumstances.

It wasn't just his command either. Command itself was tense. None of them could look at each other. The drop of the newspaper article had taken them all by surprise. ManiaK's note had only been in Investigation and the Brass. Most of Command hadn't known about it.

"Sir," Fuery spoke up hesitantly.

"What is it?" Mustang asked, grateful for the break in the silence.

"Alphonse is here sir, I believe he has found something."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir."

The door shut behind Fuery, opening moments later to allow the suit of armour to enter. Mustang leaned back into his seat. Then he crossed his arms over his chest. Alphonse clumsily sat down on the chair across from Mustang.

"Sir, Lieutenant," Alphonse greeted.

Behind him Hawkeye inclined her head. Recently Mustang had noticed the bags underneath her eyes, how her hair seemed to frizz more. It was clear the sooner it got to Edward's funeral -tomorrow- the worse she got. Mustang was growing concerned for her wellbeing and was unable to do much more than recommend her to visit a therapist.

"Do you have something Alphonse?" Mustang asked.

"Yes. If I may…" Alphonse gestured to the newspaper.

Mustang silently handed it over. Exactly what Alphonse was doing was beyond him. After a moment Alphonse stole a pen from his desk, circling a few words. In particular the two lines about Fullmetal. Then he pushed the newspaper back to Mustang.

"These lines. Why would he feel the need to specify about Brother's inability to… to squeal? If Brother was dead he wouldn't feel the need to." Alphonse fidgeted, playing with the piece of fabric around his waist. "That is if Brother really had died after falling off of the cliff."

"So he's alive…" Hawkeye whispered.

"Not necessarily. No one has survived the ManiaK before." Mustang lifted up the newspaper again.

"If anyone can, it's Brother!" Alphonse argued.

"You have faith in your brother Alphonse, it's admirable. But he's already killed a Military Officer." Hawkeye shuffled some of her papers around before setting them down besides the rest of the folders.

Alphonse seemed to deflate. Then he looked up again at them. The red eyes that represented Alphonse's soul had always sent a strange shiver down Mustang's spine. However this time they seemed almost, sad. Mustang instead nodded solemnly. Before he could say anything else Alex Louis Armstrong burst into his office.

"Armstrong!" Mustang shouted.

"Two more deaths! In one night!"

"What?" Mustang got to his feet, grabbing his coat and brushing past the larger Alchemist.

Already his team were gathering up their things. Alphonse scurried along behind them all. Armstrong continued to speak through their walk in Command.

"Yes! And it breaks the pattern too. Only their throats were slashed. No other bruises or cuts. Both are still in their beds." Armstrong added.

"Where did these take place?" Mustang asked solemnly.

"In Selbstmord, the little town at the base of the cliff. The residential doctor called in the deaths. Apparently he was there going in for a checkup on a patient."

"Information on the deaths?"

They were inside the car now, heading towards the murder scene. It was a thirty minute drive from Command, but still far enough away that it was considered in a rural area. Anything beyond the cliff was considered rural.

There were already MP's outside the house. It was simple, fairly small. The mailbox by the fence had three handprints on it; purple, green, and a teal color. Painted in those same colors were the families name, Nash.

Inside showed a different picture than what the outside had. Blood, a puddle of it, stained the floor besides a couch. Mustang's eyes scanned the rest of the scene. A few scuff marks, some slashes on the ground and wall. The puddle had a spot in the middle with less blood, almost none. Someone had been attacked there.

"This way sir," Third Lieutenant Giffen said to him. "The dead bodies are in there."

Mustang allowed himself to be lead. The dead bodies had been removed but tape marked where they had been. It appeared they had been asleep when they'd been attacked. Then he scanned around.  
"This was strategic. Neither one had awoken. Any signs of parts missing from them?" Mustang demanded of a nearby MP.

"No." The MP shook their head. "The on sight coroner already said there were no parts missing and other than the slice to the neck, no other markings."

"Where's the daughter?"

"The daughter, sir?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "The daughter. There were three handprints on the mailbox and their loft has been converted to a bedroom."

"The picture on the bedside table," Armstrong lifted it up, wearing the gloves they were required to have on at a crime scene. "Shows a young girl. Has anyone seen her?"

"Isa…" A new voice whispered, coming into the room.

"Sir!" Third Lieutenant Giffen exclaimed, following after. "You can't come in here!"

"I'm Doctor Bram Salem. I found them." He sobbed softly. "Isa slipped my mind. You must find her!"

"We will," Giffen tried to soothe him. Doctor Bram was guided away from the scene.

Mustang and Armstrong exchanged looks. A missing girl and two dead adults. This didn't sound like the ManiaK. However it was too early to properly determine. They left the bedroom to the MP's and continued throughout the house.  
"I'll tackle the barn, you continue through the house?" Armstrong suggested.

Mustang nodded. There was nothing immediate that popped out to him. At least until he got to the room besides the crime scene. Inside there were plastic limbs, automail?, laying on the dresser. Then he saw a few discarded bandages, golden hair sticking to a few of them. He frowned heavily and came across a platform boot. Hidden in the pocket of a pair of pants was a silver pocket watch. His face grew pale.

Edward. He'd been here. This had to be the work of the ManiaK, trying to get to him. His fingers closed around the watch, hurriedly stuffing it in his pocket when he heard footsteps coming this way. At first he had thought the plastic automail were just prototypes, Adyn Nash was a known automail mechanic, but a closer look showed that the limbs were the exact limbs that Fullmetal had as automail.

"Did you find anything?" Armstrong asked.  
"Just the patient's room. My best guess is he, or she, escaped with Isa. Unless the blood in the main room belongs to them. But then where's the body?" Mustang was unsure if he should inform Armstrong of his findings.

"There is a horse missing in the stables, blood in the stall. I had reached the same conclusion as you. However who is the patient?"

"Bram should be able to answer that. We should be able to get a description. Who is our artist?"

They made their way back to where Doctor Bram Salem and the Lieutenants watching him were. Already the sketch artist, Warrant Officer Divya Yashashree, had a rough drawing of the patient that Bram had been seeing. It was believed amongst the MP's that the murderer had been the patient. The sketch already painted a familiar face to the patient.  
"Is that…?" Armstrong gasped.

Yashashree looked up at Armstrong, "You recognize this face?"  
"Only people close to him would recognize that face. That is Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was believed to have died!"

"I found his watch in the guest room. Judging by the bandages I saw in there, and the injuries he received from the fall, even if he had the ability to commit murder he would physically have been unable to. Isn't that correct doctor?" Mustang turned to stare at Doctor Bram.

"The strength it would have taken to slice the throat deep enough to kill them alone would've been to much for him. His ribs were cracked and there were multiple lacerations to his back." Doctor Bram agreed.

"So, he's alive?" Armstrong was tearing up. "All this time we could've been looking for him. Instead he was alone."

"Pull yourself together. It's Fullmetal. He's survived through worse." Mustang crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's the nearest town from here?"

"Central City. Otherwise there is Nächste." Doctor Bram offered helpfully.

"My team will return to Central." Armstrong announced.

"Then we will go to Nächste." Mustang agreed.

 _ *************ALittleMoreToTheLeft*************_

Doctor Athena Maryam had seen a lot of things in her office. Being in such a small town, and one of the closer doctors to Selbstmord-Klippe, garnered a lot of extreme and unique injuries. It also helped fill her morgue up. The other doctor in the area, Bram Salem, never took many patients. He didn't have some of the equipment necessary in order to deal with the more unique or extreme cases. She, however, had all the equipment necessary for both human and animal cases.

"Maryam!" someone screamed, "We've got one for you!"

One of her regulars, Garth, came rushing in with a golden haired boy. Immediately she recognized him, but kept quiet. Instead she pushed the stretcher over. Garth deposited him on the stretcher, rushing out again without a word. Maryam called for a nurse, warning that there might be another patient, before pushing the stretcher into the operating room.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, alive? Not for long if she didn't act quick. There was no way she'd be the reason that he would die. Not on her operating table.

First step was to wipe away the blood, so she could see where the injuries were. Plural, there was no way all this blood was from one injury. The injuries exposed, some were new, some old, some new on top of old. Someone had attacked him. There was no other explanation for it. Quick work was made of the injuries, stitching and cleaning them up. There was only so much she could do. Her resident automail mechanic took off the limbs, setting them aside. They weren't broken but the strain on his body would be too much.

"Take him to a private room in the back. I want a guard on him. Those injuries were purposeful." Doctor Maryam ordered.

The part that bothered her the most was his neck. A missing larynx, but for some reason it seemed he could breathe and swallow just fine. His vocal chords however, were completely gone. There wasn't even any way to properly fix it so he would have speech. It was like his body had fixed itself that it could survive, but that was all.  
"Alchemy." She whispered, rubbing her chin. "A strange thing."

"Doctor. We have the little girl and the horse he came with. The horse is unharmed, in the stable out back, but the little girl is inconsolable. One of the nurses deemed her in shock."

"Show me to her."

Nothing was ever simple when it came to Edward Elric. The little girl was familiar, chocolatey brown hair in messy pigtails and green eyes unfocused. Her shoulders were draped with a blanket, a nurse knelt down in front of her. The girl wasn't talking at all, staring blankly at the wall. It was like she was seeing beyond it.

"My name is Doctor Maryam. Can you tell me who you are?" Maryam asked softly, kneeling down besides her.

The nurse got up and left, leaving Maryam alone with the girl. It took some time, but the green eyes refocused and turned to stare at her. Seconds later the waterworks began and the little girl began to cry. Maryam was used to this kind of reaction, having dealt with worse. Silently she helped calm the young girl down, before wiping away the tears with a tissue.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Maryam asked again, once the girl was calm.

"Isa…" The girl whispered, staring at the ground.

"Isa? That's a pretty name."

Maryam remembered her now. Isa Nash, daughter of Adyn and Fayre. They were a well-known family, well respected as well. Their home was the closest one to Selbstmord-Klippe. Almost every day Adyn or Fayre would walk along the cliff, to see if anyone had survived the fall. It was a rare occurrence. If someone managed to they would nurse them back to health, with the help of the closest doctor. This time it seemed they had gotten Doctor Bram, the other doctor, to help out with Edward Elric.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Maryam asked softly, ready to back off if Isa needed the space.

"Man… a man killed Mommy and Daddy. Ed tried to fight him but… he got hurt." Isa was actively crying, Maryam comforting her. "Ed saved me!"

"I know sweetie. He's okay. He's just sleeping right now. Do you want to be with him?"

Isa nodded. The nurse guided her away. Maryam stood up and let out a soft breath. Another nurse came in, waiting for Maryam to gather her wits before speaking up. Most of the nurses knew that, unless it was an emergency, they were to let her gather herself before speaking.

"The Military is here. What should we tell them?" The nurse asked.

Maryam straightened. "I'll deal with them. Keep a guard around Elric and the girl. We don't know who caused this. Don't let anyone, not even the Military, go in. Only I can tend to them."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse left.

Maryam was alone again. Should she tell the military that the Fullmetal Alchemist was alive? No. They were the reason he was in this condition, maybe not all but most, in the first place. Who could she trust? Her own staff, maybe Edward Elric's brother, and the little girl. Otherwise she needed to be careful. Her patients were in danger, she was their last line of defense. She would protect them.

 _ **********ALittleMoreToTheLeft***********_

Lust stood just out of sight of the military men that were processing the crime scene. While she was curious about what had occured, it did not matter. All the scents were overwhelming Gluttony, making it difficult for him to get an accurate read. She hummed softly and twirled her hair around a finger.

"Gluttony, have you found the scent yet?" Lust turned to stare at him.

There was a military man in Gluttony's beefy hands. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she sashayed over to him. Her fingers rested on his shoulder, drawing the other homunculus' attention to her.

"Gluttony, you know you'll get indigestion from him." She reprimanded softly, tapping his nose with a sharp finger. "We need to find the Elric boy."  
"But Lusty, he smelled so good," Gluttony whined, deflating under her unamused gaze.

Lust sighed, "We can't leave any evidence behind. Very well, but no more."

She turned away, ignoring the sounds of Gluttony feeding behind her. Instead her eyes focused on the house that the scents had led them to. The Elder Elric had been here, she was sure of it. For a while as well, if Gluttony was to be believed. His scent was strong. The feeding sounds stopped and she turned around again.

"Gluttony, where did he go from here?" Lust demanded.

Gluttony shrugged, "Lots of scents." He simpered softly. "His is covered."

"Let's walk the perimeter. Maybe you will pick something up." Lust flicked her silky black hair over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Key:**_ "Spoken Words"

*Sign Language*

~Telephone Conversations~

 _Written Words and Emphasis_

 _ **Newspapers**_

 _ ******LINE BREAKS*******_

Golden eyes flicked open, adrenaline suddenly rushing through his body. Where was he? This wasn't… this… a hospital? He's in a hospital? How did he get here? His lips parted in confusion, air escaping. Then he quickly shut his mouth. Air? Just… His eyes widened as he stared up at the lights above him. His throat. The ManiaK. Everything came rushing back. Isa… was she okay? Ed had to find her. He… He couldn't. His leg, his arm. They were gone again. Hospital procedures, for the most part. Some would at least give him a plastic leg but… he could see enough of his body to notice that the blankets were flat where his leg should be.

Ed went to speak but nothing but air escaped him. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to think. There was no way he had used his internal philosopher stone. Last time he had -his hand gripped his stomach tightly- he could feel the difference. This time, there was no difference. It didn't feel like he had lost anymore time. So what had… what had he used? The only thing that could have healed him was a philosopher stone. If he hadn't used his own.

"Ed…?" A soft voice asked.

His head snapped up in surprise. How had someone gotten in here while he was awake? Then he relaxed, seeing the green eyes of Isa. Her hands were fisted in her dress, her eyes were staring right at him. A soft sob escaped her lips as she stared. Only air escaped Ed as he tried to say something, before he just smiled weakly at her. It seemed that was a cue for something, as she rushed over to his bed and climbed onto his bed. A soft grunt escaped him as she hugged him tightly. It hurt, old and new injuries protesting. However, he didn't push her off.

"You're alive!" She cried into his hospital gown.

He was. It was… shocking. So many times, he should've died. But somehow he just, he was still alive. His eyes fluttered closed, until he heard a familiar voice walking past the door. While he kept his eyes shut, he focused on listening in. He recognized that voice. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Doctor Maryam, we need a list of all the patients currently in your care. There were two witnesses to the murder of Adyn and Fayre Nash. If they have come into your care it is imperative that you tell us. One of the witnesses is their daughter, Isa Nash, and the other we believe is Edward Elric." Mustang… Mustang was here.

Ed didn't know if he should call out or stay silent. The ManiaK… Ed knew that they had an in with the Military. While he trusted Mustang's group, beyond the whole shooting him thing, the Military had access to everything Mustang did. But Alphonse… if he called out for Mustang then he could see Alphonse again. Ed closed his eyes, suddenly remembering. He couldn't call out. However… his eyes flicked down to Isa.

He gently tapped her nose, getting her attention. Then he made a movement with his hands, pointing towards the door. She furrowed her brows in confusion and Ed pointed to his throat.

"You can't… talk?" Isa asked.

Ed nodded and pointed towards the door. It seemed that was enough for her as she got up and moved towards the door. Ed focused in on the conversation outside the door.

"I am sorry, but I cannot give you any information about my patients." Doctor Maryam seemed impressive. Not anyone could just stand up to Mustang. "Doctor patient confidentiality after all."

The door was opened before Mustang could respond. They had been standing right outside. Isa squeaked when she was them, freezing in spot. It was Mustang, Ed had been right. There was a split second when Mustang and Ed made eye contact, Mustang's eyes widening a fraction. Then he turned back to Maryam, who was staring down at Isa. Isa looked back at Ed, who nodded and gestured for them to come in. She opened the door a bit more, stepping back.

"Sir," Maryam argued. However she went silent, glaring, when Ed glanced over at her. "Can you trust him?" Ed nodded and she sighed. "Alright, come along Isa."

Both Maryam and Isa exited the room. Ed let out an exhale, similar to a sigh, before staring up at his commanding officer. It had been awhile, Ed still didn't know everything from what had caused this all to happen. However, he felt that Mustang would be able to fill in the gaps. At least Ed hoped he could.

For a second his commanding officer just stood by the door, before removing his cap and stepping in. The door shut quietly behind him and they stood in silence. Ed gestured for him to come closer before silently touching his throat, feeling the raised skin of a new scar. Hopefully that would be enough information for Mustang to have an idea of what had happened to him. It seemed to be as Mustang nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and pen. All Alchemist's, or most, kept paper and pencils on them for transmutation purposes. They also tended to keep chalk or backups of whatever they used for the transmutation process.

"Use this to communicate." Mustang handed it over, standing stiffly.

Edward took the paper and hurriedly scribbled out everything he knew since he fell. He couldn't remember _before_ still, however he could remember after. After was more important at this point. Soon the page was filled with his observations and what had happened and the fragments he could remember.

"Is this everything?" Mustang asked as Ed handed back the paper. Then he flipped it back to the first page as Edward nodded. "It's not a lot."

Ed glared at him and signed, as well as he could with one hand, *Your fault, don't remember before fall*

"Trauma or a head injury?"

Edward just shrugged. Could be both for all he knew. The days after the fall were hazy, he barely remembered meeting Isa and Fayre. Fayre… The flashbacks of last night flicked behind his eyelids. He remembered seeing their dead bodies, the blood pooling around their bed. While he hadn't seen them up close he could imagine how they looked. Throats wide open, blood dripping down their neck. He swallowed and looked up at Mustang.

*Al?* He fingerspelled, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Outside, armour apparently isn't sterile enough for some of the injuries here." Mustang's lips quirked in amusement.

His fingers picked at the hem of his hospital gown. Not exactly a nervous habit but more of a way to do something as he tried to think of words. Edward wished Isa was still in the room, as he would be able to focus without worrying about her. It was taking up most of his thoughts. He inhaled sharply and then gripped the hem of his hospital gown tightly.

*The Maniac* Ed fingerspelled and looked up at Mustang. *Not caught yet. Need help* Some of the words that required both hands to sign he fingerspelled, causing it to take longer.

"We've got the whole military…" Ed cut off Mustang with a wave of his hand, wishing he had both arms.

*No! Military bad* Ed wished he could make noises, but most of them required vocal chords. He also wished he could remember why the military was bad, beyond the immediate.

"More explanation please," Mustang hissed and sat down in the chair that Isa had been occupying earlier.

Ed just stared at him. The short sentences were hard enough with one hand, he'd never realized how many signs required both until he could only use one. Then he sighed heavily and took the pen and paper back. It wouldn't necessarily be faster but it was better than fingerspelling every other word. He finished writing it out and handed it over to Mustang.

 _I can't explain it. But the Maniac has an in on the military I think. One of the first things I remember is knowing I couldn't let the military know I was alive and that I can't trust them. Also, Doctor Bram Salem cannot be trusted. I don't know why, but you can't trust him._

Mustang ignited the letter, letting it smolder. Then he sighed and nodded. Ed relaxed back into the pillows on his bed, closing his eyes as he tried to focus. He needed to figure out what to do about this knowledge, figure out what Mustang was going to do about it. They couldn't just let it lie. But then again they couldn't tell anyone about it either, that would just be informing whoever it was in the military that they were looking at them. He grit his teeth together angrily, wishing he could voice his anger.

"Guess you can't snark off at me anymore, can you Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, probably trying to lighten the mood.

He would've growled if he could, instead glowering at Mustang. It was too soon still, as he barely even spent a day getting used to the lack of voice. So he sent Mustang a rude sign in response, which didn't need to be translated. In response Mustang smirked and leaned back, raising his hands in surrender.  
"Alright, touchy subject. Anything else we need to know?" Mustang asked with a raised an eyebrow.

*Don't tell military I'm here* Ed stared Mustang in the eye, signing as quickly as he could without slurring the signs together.

"They already know you're alive." Mustang rubbed his fingers together gently. "They'll find you before long. Armstrong and his team headed to Central to check it out. My team and I came here, to Nächste. The two closest towns. As you know, there aren't really a lot of towns around Selbstmord-Klippe. By process of elimination you had to be in one of those two towns."

That threw a wrench in his plans. Not that he really had plans in the first place. However all the hesitant plans he had in the first place required the military not to know he was still around. Yet he could handle it. He'd figure something out. He always did after all. Edward closed his eyes.

*Then don't tell them you found me* Edward eventually signed, opening his eyes.

"And what of Alphonse? They'll get suspicious if he doesn't come back with me," Mustang asked.

*Then take him with you*

Mustang snorted and shook his head. The door opened again and Ed was immediately on edge. Then he relaxed moments later, seeing Isa enter with Doctor Maryam. It was just them. Nobody else had come in after them either, nobody was in the hallway. Isa immediately clambered onto her bed in the other side of the room, Maryam closing the curtains. Mustang sighed.

"If you think Alphonse will leave with me as soon as he knows you're here, then you clearly don't know your brother."

*Don't tell him. Please. He cannot know.* Ed hated not having both arms. Fingerspelling the words he couldn't sign was time consuming.

At first it looked like Mustang was going to argue, but instead he slumped down and rubbed his forehead. Something must of been showing on Ed's face. Desperation? Edward didn't know. Whatever it was, it had managed to convince Mustang not to argue.

"Why don't you tell me why you don't want Alphonse to know." Mustang said.

Ed clenched his fists, time to admit everything. He had said he didn't remember much after the fall. But before, he didn't remember why they were chasing him. Couldn't remember why the military had sent Mustang and his team to track him down. There were, pieces missing still. His subconscious seemed to remember things, such as Edward being unable to trust the military.

*I don't remember*

"I need more than-" Edward cut him off with an angry wave of his hand.

*Not like that. I don't remember, before. Before fall is nothing.* Then he cocked his head to his side and amended. *Remember bits and pieces. Not much. Mostly words* His hand was beginning to cramp. It had been a while since he had to sign and it was only one hand signing.

"Alright. Don't make me regret this Fullmetal." The Colonel stood up, putting something on his bedside table before leaving the room.

The shining of metal caught his eye and he turned. On the table was his pocket watch, cleaned of the blood that had once stained it. Ed reached over and carefully picked it up. Then he closed his fist around it, tucking it back in his pocket.

 _ ****************ALittleMore*****************_

As he left the hospital room, Roy began to doubt what he was about to do. While he had done it multiple times before, lying that was, he'd never lied about something like this. Omitted some truth's but, he'd never actually said a blatant lie about someone being alive before. It was for the best, he insisted to himself, after all the military (specifically Armstrong) would grow suspicious if he didn't return with Alphonse.

"Did you find him?!" Alphonse's voice broke through his thoughts. "Did you find Brother?!"

"No." The lie felt bitter on his tongue. It stung the second Alphonse practically deflated, which was an odd sight to see for a suit of armour. "The little girl was. He probably dropped her off and fled."

"Isa was there?" Alphonse perked up. "She must know where Brother is!"

"You will not go interrogate her Alphonse." Roy hissed at him. "She's gone through enough."

Then he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The Elric Brothers were going to give him gray hairs. By his side Alphonse nodded, looking as put-out as a suit of armour could.

"Good, now we need to regroup back at Central. The scene of the crime should be getting evaluated now by the forensics team." Roy stood in front of the rest of his team.

They had all spread out around the hospital. Most of them looked slightly discouraged as there had been, for them at least, no sign of Edward. A few of them might have come across Isa Nash. His eyes flicked over to his First Lieutenant. Hawkeye stepped forward, looking as professional as ever.

"We didn't find anything besides the horse. There's no sign of either of them, sir." Hawkeye handed over a piece of paper, a vets assessment of the horse.

Roy glanced over the assessment, noting that the horses name was on it. Either Isa and Ed had given the name to the vet, or the vet was Fons' normal vet. However he couldn't be sure and handed the paper back to Hawkeye. It seemed the blood on Fons hadn't been the horses, which meant it was probably Edward's.

"Move out," Roy ordered.

His team returned to the military issued car. Alphonse stepped up besides him and Roy forced his face flat. The horse being here still put a slight damper on lying to Alphonse.

"Colonel…" Alphonse started, voice soft. "If the horse is here, then where is Brother?"

No questionings on if he was telling the truth. If the situation was reversed he knew that Edward would be fighting him, accusing him of lying. The accusations would be warranted, but he still wouldn't say a thing. However with Alphonse, it was harder to keep it a secret. Yet he had to. Otherwise everything Edward was planning, which he had wished to be a part of, might fall apart.

So he had to stay quiet and hope for the best. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out okay in the end.

Back at the scene of the crime, Roy and his team met up with Armstrong and his group. For the most part, the scene had been processed. It was still surrounded with the police tape and some military personal, but otherwise they had everything they needed.

"Major Elric wasn't found at Central." It looked like Armstrong had been crying. "Neither was little Isa or the horse."

"Central is a pretty big place," Sergeant Denny Brosh spoke up, "It's possible he managed to slip under the military's radar. Especially if he's trying to hide from the ManiaK and keep the girl safe."

Roy once again had the urge to inform them that Edward was safe, that he was receiving medical treatment, that he was now permanently mute, but he refrained. It wasn't his place, right? Fullmetal was the one that needed to tell everyone he was alright, once his plan had reached fulfillment. Or did he even have a plan? Was he just hiding until he had all of his memories back? Roy wasn't sure. But he could turn back now.  
"We believe that Major Elric is somewhere in Nächste, we found the Nash's horse, Fons, at the veterinarian's office. However, both Isa Nash and Major Edward Elric was nowhere to be found." First Lieutenant Hawkeye spoke up on his behalf.

Roy dearly hoped that Edward would be able to leave Nächste before the military swarmed it looking for him. Not even Doctor Maryam would be able to hold back the military. When it came to the military, doctor patient confidentiality was thrown out the window. If the doctor wouldn't tell them anything, they would pull the files off the shelves themselves.

"The Colonel said he found Isa though," Alphonse spoke up.

Roy had forgotten that he had informed Alphonse of that. At the looks coming his way he cleared his throat. "Thank you for reminding me Alphonse, I did find Isa Nash at the hospital in Nächste. However there was no sign of Major Elric being a patient there."

"Did you ask for their files?" Armstrong asked.

"I was unable to get their files. However, I was allowed to go through the hospital and peek into the various rooms. None of them held Major Elric, though that was how I found Isa Nash. I will be returning tomorrow to question her about the crime."

"That means Major Elric was in Nächste." Sergeant Brosh seemed slightly surprised. "He could still be there."

"Or he died from his injuries," Third Lieutenant Giffen added into the conversation, walking by.

Everyone looked over at him. Giffen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Roy narrowing his eyes.

"It's just uh… he fell off the cliff and then got attacked by the ManiaK? He might be in the morgue of the hospital as a John Doe?"

"Brother isn't dead!" Alphonse shouted, voice shaking.

"Whoa! Kid I wasn't trying to upset ya, but you gotta face the facts. With all that blood?" the Third Lieutenant put his hands up.

"He's not dead! He's stronger than that!"

"Calm down. Third Lieutenant return to your duties. Alphonse, stand down." Roy ordered.

Once the Third Lieutenant had disappeared back inside the house, Alphonse seemed to calm down. The quiet voice from inside the armour apologized. No one seemed to hold it against him and Roy let out a weary sigh.

"Uh sir," Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc spoke up. "Did you just say Third Lieutenant?"

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything?" Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There is no Third Lieutenant in the military."

 _ *************ToTheLeft******************_

Winry Rockbell was not one to be left behind. While Alphonse went with Mustang and his team to go find Ed, Winry took to walking the streets of Central. It was mostly empty, due to the recent rise in killings from the ManiaK. A few brave souls were out and about, even a few skittish ones joined them, but all were constantly flinching away from the others. Some were whispering about the recent death of the Nash's, which had already reached the newspapers. There was even speculation about why them, so far from Central, had been targeted.

A common theory was that they were known personally by the ManiaK. It would make sense, the theorists argued, since they had to know a lot of doctor's since they lived near the cliff. Winry tended to ignore these theories, but with all the chattering around her it was difficult to just brush them off. The newspapers were full of theories.

"Huh?" Winry accidentally kicked something. It didn't sound like a petal. She looked down.

There was a plastic cylinder, sitting innocently near her feet. Kneeling down, she silently scooped it up. It looked familiar, like… a thing of film? Where was the camera it was part of. Winry glanced around before peering inside a dark alley. After a seconds hesitation she tucked the plastic roll of film in her pocket and went inside the alley way.

Now this wasn't the smartest thing Winry had done in her life, but she had her trusty wrench and some knowledge of how to fight. Her and Alphonse had trained together occasionally while Ed was recovering from automail surgery. They thought she hadn't continued to practice but she had, with a little dummy she had created. It wasn't the same as fighting with another person, but it at least kept her in shape.

"Is there anybody here? You dropped your film…" Winry trailed off.

On the ground was a ponytail holder, some jewels had fallen out and there was a couple of strawberry blonde hairs trapped inside still. A quick glance around didn't show anybody nearby. There was a smear of blood on the surface of it, Winry backing away to the wall. She heard something shatter underneath her foot and she flinched away. There was some glass? She knelt down to look at it and saw a few more pieces of something.

Should she get someone? A MP perhaps? Winry wasn't sure, following some of the pieces on the ground. It looked like the pieces of a smashed up camera? There was some more blood, small droplets here and there. It slowly registered to Winry what exactly she had discovered. Her face paled and she tightened her grip on the roll of film. Who could she trust to deliver this to? Surely the MP's would have found this by now. Her first thought was to go to Mr. Hughes but… She shook the thought away. Alphonse? Alphonse technically wasn't part of the military but he would know what to do with this right? Maybe she shouldn't go to him…

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Winry tensed at the new voice. She turned around, paling when she noticed Third Lieutenant Kace Giffen. "Contaminating evidence. I'm going to have to take you in."

"No, you've got it all wrong. I just stumbled across it." Winry was reaching behind herself, something didn't feel right. "I was just about to go find someone."  
"I can't let you do that." He stepped closer.

Winry wrapped her fingers around the wrench in her pocket. Usually this particular wrench was reserved for Ed, but she figured it would serve a purpose here. She let it fly, hitting Giffen in the face. Then she ran off, going deeper into the alleyways of Central. Surely there would be someone to help her. An arm wrapped around her and she screamed, it was quickly muffled.  
"Sssh, I'm here to help. Come on." They dragged her deeper inside. Winry only relaxed since it wasn't the voice of Giffen. She would trust them, for now at least.

Giffen ran past where they were hidden. They both tensed, as quiet as a mouse. It was only when Giffen disappeared around the corner that they relaxed and the hand around her mouth disappeared. Winry immediately turned to see who her savior was. She didn't recognize them, but it definitely wasn't a military member.

"Congratulations, you survived an attack. What're you doing in the alleyways of Central?" the man asked, dark eyes focused on her.

"I was, looking for the owner of this." Winry lifted up the roll of film. The man narrowed his eyes.

"You thought the alley was a good place to start?"  
Winry flushed. "Well, it was right outside the alley. I figured they just dropped it."

"You clearly aren't a local. Central is a bad place to be right now." The man reached for the roll of film.

Winry yanked her hand away, holding the roll in a tight fist. Her eyes narrowed, "You may have saved me, but I'm not giving this to you."

He dropped his hand, before sighing. "My name is Preston Ismael. I work for the newspaper. I used to be the partner of Barbara Junes, one of the victims of the maniac. That roll of film might've been left behind, her camera was missing."

"I didn't get this from a camera, I found it on the ground."

"She must've taken it out! Do you even know how to develop film?"

Winry's face flushed. Then she tucked the roll of film in her pocket, frowning. Preston seemed to be honest, if a little desperate. There were no signs that he would betray her. Besides, he had saved her. What would be the point of saving her if he just wanted to murder her a moment later.

"Well, no. I don't. But how can I trust you?"

"You can't trust anyone, anymore." Preston's eyes were dark. "The one chasing you was a military man, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Third Lieutenant-"

"Third Lieutenant doesn't exist. Come on, let's get that film developed. Proof is what we need at this point and that camera might just have it."

 _ ***********ALittleMoreToTheLeft********************_

Kace Giffen liked to think he was a calm man, slow to anger, and fairly level headed. Recently he'd been frustrated. First, the man that had given him the in to the military had messed up. Third Lieutenant?! What's a Third Lieutenant?! It wouldn't be long before they figured out that it wasn't a rank. In fact, Giffen was fairly certain that they'd already figured it out. He couldn't return to the military now. Second, the Nash's. They just had to save the Fullmetal Alchemist. At least they were all taken care of now. Little Isa was still alive too. Besides, if Fullmetal had survived the removal of his larynx there was no way he'd be able to squeal. Not that there was anything for him to say. Giffen had been careful.

But now that _girl_ had a roll of film. That roll of film had his face on it, from that _Barbara Junes_ girl. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of it. Apparently he hadn't been thorough enough.

The lamp shattered on the ground, flame flickering before turning to smoke. It wafted up, surrounding his face. The once handsome features had contorted, eyes bloodshot and pupils shrunk to pinpricks. His hands shook as he gripped the table, the wood creaking underneath his hands.  
"Everything." He spat on the ground. "Everything I've worked towards… Gone if she gets it out."

He paced, looking towards a curtained off spot of the room. Then he moved towards it, ripping the curtain away. It fluttered down, cascading around the bed there.

On the bed was a girl, hair a halo of darkness around her head. Stitches amassed most of her body, scarring the almost translucent skin. Multiple pieces of equipment were hooked up to her, IV's, oxygen tanks, a heart monitor, and more. The heart monitor was still beyond the occasional pulse, which was few and far between.

"Almost there." Giffen took a frigid hand, which stayed limp in his grasp. "Just a few more and you'll return to me. Just a bit longer, meine Schwester. You won't need to wait much longer."

Giffen stood up, carefully resting her hand on top of her stomach. Then he moved to a cooler he had brought. Opening it with careful hands, he pulled out the larynx he stole from the Fullmetal Alchemist. He set it aside, near the bed his sister lay upon. Then he put a mask over his mouth, pulling on gloves, and walking over. A scalpel raised, before gently cutting through the pale throat.

The operation, if it could be called such, lasted a few hours. By the end the larynx belonging to Edward was in her throat. The last of the thread was pulled tight before snipped off. He cleaned everything up, before drawing a symbol on his hand. Giffen was careful to make sure nothing was out of place, before drawing the complimentary symbol on his sister's throat. Then he pressed them together, watching the flare of alchemy. When he pulled his hand away, the wound was healed and he removed the stitches.  
"Not much longer. Then you will run in the meadows you loved with me again. Get better Tresa." He placed a kiss upon her head, before hanging up the curtains again and turning off the lights.

Under the light cast from the moon outside, Tresa's body lay still on the bed. Besides her bed, the flowers had wilted. Their petals fell, turning to ash on the table. The rest of the flower dissolved under an invisible breeze, the ashes scattering until it looked like nothing had ever been there.

 _ **************ALittleLeft*************_

"Lusty! I found him!" Gluttony called, beady eyes staring up at the beautiful woman.

"Good." Lust came over, hair curled delicately over her shoulder. Then she rested a gentle hand on her waist. "Show me."

Gluttony headed towards the city, Lust following closely. Her mind drifted, thinking of all the things that might've happened to Edward Elric. She had managed to get information out of one of the military members, their body left on the ground to be found later. Elric had clearly been injured, there had been blood left at the scene that was not the Nash's girl or the Nash's themself. A few believed it could be the ManiaK, but Lust knew that wasn't the case. Gluttony knew the scent of the Elric.

She had never imagined Elric to be in the hospital. Stealing a nurse's outfit was easy, letting Gluttony eat the nurse to keep anyone from finding her. A soft sigh escaped her lips, even as she straightened out the uniform. It was just not flattering in any way. Even Lust couldn't pull it off.

"Stay here," Lust demanded.

"But Lust-"

"Stay."

She tucked her hair up into the nurse cap, letting a few strands frame her face. The Ouroboros tattoo was covered by the high collar. It was easy to sneak by the front, grabbing a random clipboard and acting like she belonged. Anyone could sneak in here.

"Excuse me," a woman demanded, rushing over. "You're not allowed in this section. Who are you anyways?"

Lust eyed the woman up and down. Plain, unassuming, probably not easily missed. Then she noticed the name stitched on the uniform, Dr. Athena Maryam. She tsked softly. That was bothersome. A doctor wouldn't be as easy to cover up as a nurse, especially in such a small space.  
"I was tasked with giving Mr. Elric his meds," She lied smoothly.

"No one but me and one of my nurses are allowed to be in his room. Who gave you this order." Not easily lied to then. Lust's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I did." She quickly pierced the doctor with her nails.

Dr. Maryam's eyes went wide, pressing a button in her coat. Lust caught her as she fell, sighing dramatically. Such a messy situation. Lust dragged her into a closet, shutting the door. Then she straightened her coat, stepped over the bloodstain, and continued on to the room.

It was too late, Lust realized as she opened the door. The window was wide open, curtains blowing in from a light breeze. A frustrated growl escaped her lips, fingers cutting through the door in her anger.

Elric was already gone.

 **Bookworm here, I'm so sorry for the late update! I know I promised some of you I'd do it over Winter Break but I was not expecting just how busy I'd be! For those of you that don't know, I've recently started college. I've had about 17-18 units these past semesters and when I'm not in class, I'm doing homework or at my job. It's been super busy and I'm really sorry. I promise I have not abandoned this fic and I'm going to update whenever I can (even if it is like a year later). If this chapter seems rushed it's because I am trying to get to the end but still trying to keep my past pacing. But hey, you guys know who the ManiaK is now! Nobody managed to guess. You also have a hint to his motive. Again, I'm really sorry but school and my work are going to come first before this. I'll update when I can but it might be months between updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Key:** "Spoken Words"

*Sign Language*

~Telephone Conversations~

Written Words and Emphasis

 **Newspapers**

 ******LINE BREAKS*******

Little puffs of air escaped his lips, pain exploding across his body. Isa was heavy on his back, having grown tired not long after they had escaped the hospital. A makeshift leg, from the chair in the room, was attached to his stump. It ached and made running difficult. At this point, it was a miracle he hadn't fallen already. The hospital was nothing but a speck of light in the distance.

"Ed?" Isa asked softly, voice quiet from fear. He hadn't explained much before transmuting the chair and rushing out of the hospital, keeping her in tow. Not that he could explain much. "Where are we going?"

That was the million-dollar question, wasn't it? All Ed had been doing was getting away from Lust. He'd seen her, seen the blood drip down long nails, Dr. Maryam's body falling to the ground. Ed closed his eyes briefly, exhaling out slowly. He couldn't think of that. What he needed to figure out was somewhere safe from both the ManiaK and the Homunculus.

Dammit. This put a damper on his plans. Now, now he actually had to bring in more people. Not the military, it was too dangerous beyond Mustang right now. He couldn't remember why it was too dangerous, but he felt it would be best to avoid the military altogether. But that left him vulnerable to the Homunculus, without the backup of Mustang's team and Alphonse….

"Ed?" Isa interrupted his thought process.

He set her down carefully. The young girl swayed a little on her feet, before clinging tightly to his sleeve. Small hands fisted the fabric of the hospital clothes he was in. There was silence around them in the darkness of the forest. Everything was too recent, he couldn't process it. He had just watched Doctor Maryam be murdered and then practically kidnapped Isa from the hospital.

The real question was… Why was Lust after him? Beyond the obvious, at least. But he was dead to the rest of the country. The only ones that knew he was alive were Mustang and the ManiaK. Even then, he couldn't be sure that the ManiaK knew he was still alive. He had left him to die. But, if he was right, and the Military was compromised then it was possible. Mustang had mentioned they were looking for him.

That was right, the military was looking for him. If they were looking for him, that meant that they were looking for Isa too. He had kidnapped her. This was… this was a mess.

"Where are we going?" Isa asked again.

He needed to focus on now. While he couldn't verbally respond, he could try to do charades with her. Edward glanced over and tried to explain what he could. His hands waved and he pointed to a light in the distance. That could be anything, could be anyone, but he knew they needed shelter that night. It was already growing cold. The freezing wind biting his skin through the thin cloth covering his body.

"Why did we run?" Her bright eyes stared at him, confusion clear on her face.

She hadn't seen it. She hadn't seen the long nails pierce through Doctor Maryam's chest, dripping blood as they came out on the other side. Little Isa had been spared from the sight, from the light draining out of the doctor's eyes. The way that her body had sagged, the last breath draining out of her, before she had dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. But Ed, Ed had.

Ed shook his head, trying to figure out how he would explain it. There was no easy way to tell a kid that it wasn't safe. Especially when it was a kid that didn't know any sign language. A breathy exhale escaped his lips and he took her hand, giving her a look that was as close to "Trust me" as he could manage. She nodded, staring up at him.

Who could he trust? There had to be someone he could contact. Mustang, he knew he could trust Mustang but that would make the military suspicious. Alphonse? It'd be too suspicious if Alphonse suddenly disappeared. There was Granny, but could he trust her to keep him and Isa safe? Much less trust that if the ManiaK found them, she could defend herself. Which meant he needed someone that could defend themselves…

Ed had just the person, now it was just a matter of being able to call her. Which was why he had to get to that light. That was the only hope they had to be able to get through it and there would be nobody dying because of him. He couldn't bring himself to risk what happened to the Nash's happen to anyone else. At least they would be able to defend themselves. Anyone else would be dead in a minute.  
"It's a house." Isa's voice startled him, quiet but still somehow deafening.

Edward nodded in agreement, starting to head towards the front door. It was lonely on this side of the cliff, one of the few houses around. Most people didn't like living so close to Selbstmord-Klippe, especially due to the bodies that would be found near their house. There was nowhere that was safe, but maybe whoever was inside would help them out… at least he hoped so.

A symbol on the door caught his attention, the alchemical symbol for soul. Then he looked a little closer, spying the symbols for life and death on the door frame and the symbol for spirit on the doorknob. Whoever was inside was an alchemist? The chances of that were… well, it wasn't that unlikely but it was still pretty low. He knocked on the door anyway.

"Hello?" Isa called out, noticing a light turning on inside the house.

A figure moved towards them, the door opening. The first thing he noticed was their eyes, a brilliant gold. The second thing was the lack of a left hand, not even a sign of there being an automail port. Ed did know that automail was expensive and some people couldn't afford it but, judging from the quality of clothing, it seemed this person could afford them. The last thing was the golden tattoos covering her body, alchemy symbols and even a few transmutation circles woven around her body.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." The handless woman's voice was monotone, making it difficult for Ed to tell if she liked him or not. "With a little girl."

Isa was cowering behind him. Edward's flight or fight instincts were telling him to flee with Isa. In his condition, there was no way he could fight, much less protect Isa. However the lady hadn't shown any signs of attacking him, just had greeted them. Even if the greeting was a bit… different.

"Ca-can we use your phone…?" Isa spoke up shyly, her fingers digging into the hospital pants Ed was wearing.

Gold eyes stared at them, reminding Edward of his own. Could she be Xerxian? It was hard to tell. "Come in."

The woman moved out of their way, leaving the door open. As they stepped through the door Edward felt a chill down his spine. Were the symbols on the doorframe more than just symbols? How would that work? His mind whirled through possibilities. Isa's hand tightened around his and he was brought back down to reality.  
"The phone's in the kitchen but, judging by that nasty scar on your throat, you won't be able to use it."

"I-I can!" Isa argued, "Ed doesn't need to say anything cause I'll say it instead!"

Ed found a piece of paper, scrawling out on it with a pen. The pen was running out of ink, scratching into the paper. However, he would still be able to get his point across regardless.

You're an alchemist

"I am." The lady's eyes went distant, a strand of dark hair falling in her face. What kind?

She cleared her throat, "It doesn't matter. I can call whoever you need and then send you on your way tomorrow." She stood up. "What's the number?"

Ed scrawled out the number onto a piece of paper. He wished there was more he could say. This lady was an enigma, he wanted to know more about who she was, how she lost her hand, what alchemy she had been doing. However, she was closed off, stiff and rigid. As ice-cold as the winters in the north.

He watched the lady leave into the kitchen. Isa clutched his hand tightly, not moving from her spot beside him. It was nice having her right there, within reach in case something happened. That way he could protect her, well as much as he could at the moment. He didn't exactly have both arms at the moment.

"There was no answer." The lady told him, sighing heavily. "You can stay the night here. The couch is free, I'm sure you can make do."

Isa piped up hesitantly, "What's your name?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up, " Aileth Dusièka."

The name seemed familiar, very familiar. However, Ed couldn't place it, even as Aileth disappeared from the room. The door to a separate room closed, Ed assumed it was her bedroom. With a soft exhale Ed led Isa to the couch, refusing to take it from the younger girl. She seemed too tired to fight and drifted off easily. Ed laid on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. Then he sat up, picking up the newspaper on the coffee table. On the front page was a picture of him, a few that had clearly come from the Rockbells as well as a picture of him when he got his State Alchemist Certification. He'd forgotten all about it. His funeral.

That would be why they hadn't answered the phone. They were like parents to him. His funeral, they'd be attending it. Looks like he was going to have to return to Central.

 ****************ALittleMore***************

They'd searched for hours, the entire town had been alerted. Yet there had been no sign of Kace Giffen, if that was even his real name. How had he escaped their sight? How had he managed to go so long under the radar? Surely someone had realized there was no such thing as a Third Lieutenant in the military. It went Warrant Officer and then Second Lieutenant. As a Colonel, with his men, surely he should've figured it out.

"How did he get away with this?" Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose, sitting behind his desk. Tomorrow was the day of Ed's funeral, they were burying an empty coffin. Alphonse hadn't shown up today, not that Roy had expected to him. While the younger Elric had hope that his brother was still alive, it was hard for him even still. It was hard for Roy to keep his promise to Edward.  
Nobody spoke up. They had been surprised too. Someone had walked around, claiming to be a military officer and using a fake rank to get into places. Now the military was on high guard, Edward's funeral had a ridiculously high-security detail. As Edward's commanding officer, he was required to be there. The rest of the team had invitations, most were only going to apologize to an empty coffin.  
"Well, people overlook what they don't want to believe. Nobody really questions those that seem to belong, they don't want to be proven wrong. Ignorance is bliss and all that." Havoc waved around his unlit cigarette, Hawkeye watching him carefully. Recently she'd been cracking down on him smoking in the office.

"Wouldn't another military officer know?" Fuery asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You'd assume so," Roy growled, "It didn't even register that it was a false rank." Roy ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he just couldn't seem to get rid of. Hawkeye glanced at him in concern but didn't move from her spot behind his chair.  
"Edward knew…" Fallman said and closed his book.

There was silence after the declaration. It made sense. However, wouldn't Edward have told him while at the hospital. Then again, Fullmetal seemed to have amnesia from his fall off Selbstmord Klippe. He'd given the warning that the military could not be trusted. It seemed Fullmetal did know, at the time at least. Now though… now he wasn't sure if Edward knew who he could trust in the military.

"What makes you say that?" Breda asked.

"He didn't come to us. He avoided the military shortly after he had an epiphany," Fallman replied evenly, "It's possible he didn't know who else was corrupt."  
"You'd think Chief would've known we weren't." Havoc tapped the edge of his cigarette on the chair.

"We did shoot him. We're the reason…" Fuery went quiet before he could finish the sentence.

Hawkeye's grip tightened around the clipboard in her hands, knuckles turning white. A second passed and her grip loosened, entire body relaxing. It was clearly forced, Roy knew her well enough to see the underlying tension running throughout her whole body. There was nothing he could do to comfort her, not here at least. Probably not anywhere for a while, if ever again. It all depended on Edward's plan. Though he did wish that there had been more he could add to it, more that he'd been included in. It drove him insane not knowing what was happening.

"Roy!" The door flung open, Maes Hughes strolling in.

"Maes, if its more pictures of your daughter I swear." Roy's entire body felt heavy. While pictures of Elicia would be nice, he didn't have time for it. Especially not at work.

"No! Though she did the cutest thing-"

"Maes," Roy interrupted, "What is it?"

"Oh! The hospital in Nächste was attacked, by a woman with an Ouroboros tattoo. There was only one fatality, Dr. Maryam." Maes seemed to snap into military mode. If Roy wasn't used to it he would've felt whiplash. "However two patients were missing, Dr. Maryam's patients. There wasn't any record of them but I overheard one of the nurses whispering about it."

Edward and Isa, had they been taken by Lust? Had they escaped? If they had, where did they go? There wasn't anyone nearby them that they knew unless Isa knew of someone. Not to mention, Edward couldn't communicate with them. Unless they knew Amestrian Sign Language or ASL.  
There was a glint in Maes' eyes that clued him into Maes knowing more than he was letting on. A slight incline of his head let Maes know that Roy would talk to him later, acknowledging that there was more Maes was hiding from him and his team. As long as Maes clued him in later, though Roy had a feeling he knew what it was, then it wouldn't be a big deal.  
"Lust," Havoc breathed out, clenching his hand as he made an aborted movement.

It had been close, Havoc regaining feeling in his legs after a few days of physiotherapy. Yet he still ached, still had bad days. Colder weather affected him and his performance, but heat packs (heated by yours truly) often counteracted the effects of cold weather.

"They did say she was beautiful," Maes agreed, "with long black hair and piercing purple eyes."

"Take me to the crime scene," Roy started to get up.  
"Hold up, its already being processed. This isn't the ManiaK Roy. You don't have jurisdiction."

"Then why did you inform us?!"

Maes looked at him, green eyes piercing straight through him. There was no way he didn't know. That look, he knew who had been at the hospital. That's why Maes came to tell him. There was a chance the military would find out. Shit.

"You had investigated that hospital, we figured two missing off the records patients were something you'd be interested in," Maes lied smoothly, hardly a pause.

"Hmm," Roy then smirked, "Lunch then?"

"Are you paying?"

"Sure, my treat. Lieutenant?"

"I'll pull the car around, sir." Hawkeye disappeared out the door, even as Roy grabbed his black coat.

"You better clue me in Roy," Maes hissed as they walked out the door.  
"Oh, I will."

 ****************ToTheLeft***************

The room was dark, a single red light hanging above a pool of some sort of liquid. Winry didn't know where they were, having followed Preston deep into central. Her heart hammered in her chest, going a mile a minute as she crept deeper inside the room. There were pictures on the walls of various events in Central. A single piece of twine hung over the pool of liquid, a few pictures clipped on. They seemed to be drying.  
"Here." Preston took the roll of film from her hands.

"I saw him though," Winry said and blinked.

"Giffen? We don't know that he's the ManiaK, he might just be helping him out."

Winry shook her head, "He seemed murderous, the look in his eye…" She shuddered.

"Barbara always told me that women have an intuition when it comes to that, so I'll take your word for it. We still need proof, though. The military isn't going to take anything you say at face value."

"Even if the camera has pictures on it, what does that mean for us? They still might not accept it."

She watched the process intently, though she had no idea what he was doing. Dipping a piece of paper into the liquid, though she wasn't sure it was actually paper, would make a photo? From a roll of film? It didn't make sense to her.

Winry turned away and began to look at the pictures on the wall. Some of them she recognized from being in the newspapers, which would make sense as she recognized his name from the report about the ManiaK. The one that made them all start changing the name. The K at the end was weird, but who was she to argue with a serial killer?

"Maybe not the military. But if we go straight to print with the picture-"

"We'll paint a target on our backs. A bigger one then what we already have!" Winry exclaimed, cutting him off.  
"So?" Preston looked at her. "Barbara got a face! She must've hid the roll of film before she was taken!"

The military had found her body last night, eyes gouged out. Nothing else was missing, just her eyes. Winry had felt a chill run down her spine while reading that. There was always something missing, a body part from each victim. Most of them were girls, a handful of men were found.

She'd heard whispers though, whispers about the men that had been found. She tended to ignore whispers and rumors, but these seemed to hold some truth. After all, she'd heard them from the mouths of the very people investigating the ManiaK. It was curious, maybe a link between the victims.

"So we turn it into the Military," Winry argued, "I know someone in Investigations. He'll take it seriously."

"The Military is corrupt! They won't care! They didn't even notice that there was a Third Lieutenant in their ranks! Third Lieutenant's don't exist!" Preston took a step towards Winry, eyes flashing.

Winry reared up in defense, reaching for her wrench. Her hands closed over empty air and she tensed. That's right, she'd thrown it at the ManiaK. She felt bare, defenseless. There was nothing she could use to fight back if it got violent. Nothing but her fists. She hadn't bothered to learn much passed the basic self-defense that the Elric Brothers had demanded of her.

"Why did I ever think you would help me?! You're friends with those dogs aren't you?!" He raised his hand.

Adrenaline rushed through her and Winry brought her leg up, kicking him in the balls. As he doubled over she rushed by, grabbing the roll of film and tucking it in her pocket. She heard an angry shout and darted for the door, throwing it open. Her feet hit cobblestone and she booked it. All she had to do was get back to the public, back to where there were crowds. There she would be safe.

Familiar stores came into view and she pushed herself harder. Almost there. A chest appeared in front of her and Winry yelped as she ran right into it. Big, strong, gentle hands caught her.  
"Careful."

Winry recognized that voice, "Sig!"

"What're you doing running around Central like that?" Izumi asked, taking Winry's arm.  
"I-" Winry glanced behind her. In the alleyway stood Preston, dark eyes narrowed as he stared. Then he turned and disappeared back into the alleyway.

"Winry?" Izumi's eyes softened, before she glanced the same way that Winry had been looking.  
"Not here." She eventually settled on. "It's too open. Where are you guys staying?"

"Alphonse recommended a hotel for us. We just checked in." Sig said and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come with us?"

Winry nodded, glancing back to the alleyway once more as she was led away. It was empty.

 ****************ALittleLeft**************

Gracia Hughes was a level headed woman, she liked to think. Someone had to be with her husband immediately returning to work after getting out of the hospital, with Roy Mustang being the godfather of her daughter, and her daughter getting spoiled rotten by Maes. It was just how the balance had to be kept, otherwise, the entire household would fall to pieces.

Recently there had been another addition to their chaotic household, Alphonse Elric. He was a godsend, helping with Elicia whenever she had to go do errands. It was a good thing too, otherwise, Gracia would never be able to leave the house. She just couldn't take Elicia out with her anymore, not with how spoiled the little girl got by everyone they passed. If anyone had the ability to be too cute for their own good, it was one Elicia Hughes.

"Gracia! Good to see you out today! I saw your husband earlier, are you sure he isn't cheating on you with that Mustang guy? They seemed pretty cozy at his favorite restaurant." The cashier winked at her, even as she rang up the items in Gracia's basket.

"No, no." Gracia laughed softly, counting out the cens needed. "Roy would never do that. Though he does get a bit handsy with Maes sometimes. They know each other very well." Gracia gathered up her groceries.

"Well, whatever they were talking about seemed serious," The cashier said and pointed a finger at her, "You might want to talk to your husband about that."

"I sure will. I'll see you next week Donna!"

"Bye Gracia! Give Elicia my love!"

Gracia waved over her shoulder, beginning her trek back home. It was overcast today, which she felt properly showed the mood. Tomorrow was Edward's funeral, everything was morose today. The sky was as downcast as the citizens of Central.

A cry came from the alleyway, stopping her in her tracks. It was familiar, the cry of a child. She remembered that sound from when Elicia was younger. The sound of an upset baby. There was a moment's hesitation, should she follow the sound? before her maternal instincts took over.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Gracia made her way inside the alleyway, holding her groceries tightly.

"Works every time." Gracia tensed at the voice, turning to run out of the alleyway only to be blocked by the speaker. "It's surprising how many women investigate the sound of crying."

"Giffen? Kace Giffen?" Gracia whispered out and took a step backward. "You…"

"Sssh, can't have anyone walk in on us."

A knife glinted in the darkness and she tensed, recognizing the threat. Her mind whirled through everything Maes and Roy had told her to do in this sort of situation. The first thing she'd been told was to not follow noises into alleyways, yet she couldn't help it. A baby in need, or at least that's what she thought, it tugged on her maternal instincts.

"Follow me." Giffen didn't leave any room for argument, blocking her exits.

Not that she would argue. Rule number one is to comply with them, it was the only way to keep them from getting angry and attacking her. It was something that Maes had drilled into her head. Go along with it, only try to escape once you're sure you can make it.

"The second to last piece," Giffen whispered from behind her, the knife digging into her back.

"What?" Gracia asked, trying to get him to keep talking. Stall them, stall as long as possible.

"The heart, from the sweetest person in Central." Gracia tensed as she was whirled around. The groceries slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground. Fruits and vegetables fell every which way, an orange rolling to the entrance of the alleyway. "Be good for me and don't struggle."

The knife pressed against her sternum, drawing some blood. Gracia's breath halted and she stared up at Giffen. She had invited him into her house, showed generosity, fed him. This was what he gave back to her.

Gracia gasped out as the knife pierced into her body, pain spreading throughout her entire body. Tears dripped out her eyes and Gracia felt her body go limp, breath escaping her lungs. Darkness clouded her vision, body falling to the ground. Everything was numb, eyes unfocused. The blurry body of Giffen knelt beside her, digging into her body. Then everything went black.

Gracia never woke again.

 ****************ALittleMoreToTheLeft***************

To say that Ed thought this through would be lying. It was the next day and Central was on the highest alert it had ever been. Not only was his funeral today, which meant upped security and lots of mourners, but Gracia Hughes had disappeared last night. They'd found blood and discarded groceries in an alleyway. The worst had already been assumed, if the whispers were to be believed.

Aileth had accompanied them as far as the border, standing there silently. Ed had managed to acquire the automail that the hospital had taken, Aileth having friends inside. It pulled on his injuries, but he could deal with it. He had before. He would again. Isa clung to his hand tightly.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly.

Ed looked down at her, it felt weird to have his hair up in a ponytail instead of a braid. While he had thought that doing a dye job would be the best, Aileth seemed to think that minor changes would be the best. A pair of glasses without a prescription, a black coat, and his hair pulled up differently would be enough of a change. It seemed to be working, nobody seemed to notice him.

His fingers twisted in a familiar motion before he remembered that Isa didn't know any sign language. ASL wasn't a common thing to learn, but Ed had thought it would be cool to learn and learned it with Alphonse. Winry had been taught it by Granny. Teacher and Sig learnt with the brothers, which was what Ed was banking on to communicate with them.

With a heavy sigh, Ed pointed at the newspaper. The front page was a picture of himself, stating that his funeral was today. It didn't say where but… Ed knew where it would be. All officers of the Military were buried there, regardless of where they were stationed. Of course, they were burying an empty coffin, but the spot wouldn't change.

"Oh, a funeral?" There was a reason she was in a black dress. They had to blend in, at least until Ed could pull Teacher and Sig aside. He needed help.

Ed nodded, leading her down the streets of Central. If it weren't for the fact that anyone in alleyways was incredibly suspicious and under more scrutiny, they'd go that way. As it was, he avoided looking at anyone as he walked. That wasn't uncommon at the moment since everyone was a suspect. Nobody wanted to be the next target.

"There," Isa tugged on his arm, drawing his attention to her.

A group of mourners stood outside the wrought iron gates. Hushed whispers escaped their lips, all wearing black. Ed stood far enough away that he could barely hear what they were saying, much less see their faces. However, he knew each one.

Mustang's team stood off to one side, faces stony as they stared ahead at the gates. They weren't open yet, as they were early. It seemed the Team was offering apologies to anyone who came close. There was tension running through Hawkeye's body, the only female of the group. Despite being far enough away he could imagine the pursed lips and unblinking eyes as she kept her emotions at bay. They were all in military garb, sticking out like a sore thumb. The black sash showing all that they were going to a funeral.

Then the Rockbells, Winry wearing a black dress with her hair down around her soldiers. It wasn't often he saw Winry with her hair down and it took his breath away, as it always did. Granny Pinako stood next to her, face turned down in a black version of her normal garb. Last time Ed had seen her wear that… it had been when they buried their mother. Then there was Alphonse. If armour could show emotion… He didn't want to imagine Alphonse's face. As it was, even from here he could see there was only a faint hint of flame in his glowing red eyes. The Curtis' were on either side of Alphonse, both in black. Teacher'shair was let down as well, which was strange to see. He only ever saw Teacher's hair down when Sig had her on bedrest.

There was no sign of the Hughes'.

"The lady with the dreadlocks right?" Isa asked softly, letting go of his hand.

Ed nodded, but put a finger to his lips. They were here to mingle in with the mourners. While this was the private ceremony, Ed had a feeling Teacher wouldn't be going to the public one. Not like the Rockbells or Alphonse would. Maybe it would be easier to catch Teacher after the funeral but… Ed was curious. What would his funeral be like?

The gate finally opened and Ed watched everyone filter inside. He mingled in near the end, holding onto Isa's hand tightly. This would be the worst time to get separated. Anytime would be a bad time really, but since everyone here knew him? At first glance, they wouldn't recognize him, but a second glance? Staring straight at him as they pass Isa back off?

Gunshots startled him out of his thoughts. He'd completely missed whatever the Fuhrer said, whatever Mustang or the Rockbells said. Isa seemed confused, looking around at everyone. Alphonse stood off to the side, staring at the coffin. Ed wished he could go comfort him, but how could he? It would ruin all his plans… the plans he didn't really have a lot of.

"Now?" Isa asked once they finished covering his coffin with dirt.

Ed nodded at her, then let go of her hand. He stood quietly by a tree, watching those invited to his funeral walk away, one by one. Soon it was just Alphonse at his grave, sitting in front of them quietly. Before Ed could think of something to say, he saw Isa standing with the Curtis'. With one last glance at his brother, he headed in that direction.

There was a flying kick at his face and Edward brought up his arms in defense, blocking it. Isa cried out in surprise, Edward distracted by it long enough to be pinned by Teacher. A sharp hiss escaped his lips, the wounds on his body still sore. Then he tapped her leg, rolling over onto his back and rubbing his shoulder.

"Should've known you'd survive," Teacher snapped, crossing her arms. "You haven't informed Alphonse have you?"

Edward shook his head. *Risky*

"He's mourning you, Edward."

*Left note. Flower language, not dead.*

"Smart, subtle." Teacher nodded her head and gestured to Isa. "The girl?"

*Isa Nash* He fingerspelled, before giving a simple name sign of IN. Then he raised an eyebrow at his teacher. *You help us?*

"Of course, you'd make more of a mess without me. Come along Edward, Isa. We have much to talk about."

 ***************ALittleLeft******************

The lights were dimmed in the warehouse. A soft breeze coming through an open window. Quiet beeps echoed across the walls, reaching the ears of Giffen. Bloodied clothes lay next to him, a cooler in his hands.

"What're you doing here?" Giffen demanded, setting the cooler aside and walking to a figure.

The figure stood over the body of Tresa Giffen. It was the form of one Bram Salem, the doctor that had tried to treat his sister in the first place. He had failed, now he tried to help out.

"I don't understand. Alchemy, how does it… how does it accomplish this? This is… impossible." Bram stared down at Tresa's limp form.

Giffen growled, "Step away from her."

"All you need now is a brain and a way to strengthen her soul. I cannot believe you accomplished this."

"Why don't I just take your brain?" Giffen grabbed a knife from the side, storming up the doctor.

Bram scrambled backward, hitting medical equipment on his way. Eventually, he was cornered against the wall, cowering underneath the knife in Giffen's hand. Neither made a move, just breathing.

"Th-the same reason you needed women! Men don't, their bodies are different. S-some things you need to get from one of the same gender, e-especially when it's li-like a brain! Al-alchemy can only do so-o much!" Bram raised his hands in defense.

The knife was lowered and Giffen stepped back, "Out. Do not come here again."

Bram rushed out the door, a rush of cool air entering the room. Then the door slammed shut again and there was silence. The heart monitor continued the slow beepings, even as Giffen returned to the cooler. He brought it over, opening the lid to show the heart of Gracia Hughes.

"You were reckless," a sickly sweet voice interrupted him, "I thought we told you the Hughes' were off-limits."

"I needed a heart, a pure heart." Giffen turned around to stare at the form of the homunculus, Lust and Gluttony.

"What difference does it make? They both beat the same." Lust flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder, purple eyes staring right at him. "You broke our deal."

Giffen scoffed as he pulled on his gloves, putting a mask over his face. They wouldn't stop him from finishing it. Tresa needed him, more than he needed her. She was barely holding on. This needed to be finished fast. All that was left was a brain, then a way to strengthen her soul so that the body would become hers again.  
"We allowed you to infiltrate the Military, we kept you from getting caught. We even rid you of Edward Elric, while making sure he stayed alive for what we need of him." Lust rested a hand on Giffen's shoulder, trailing her fingers along his neck. "We framed him of murder, it wasn't that difficult. After all, everyone is expendable in the end."

Giffen whirled around, "I've kept my end of the deal! I've done all you asked. Let me finish this!"

Lust scoffed softly, "She's dead regardless of what you do. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"Give me a philosopher's stone, please! I can save her if you just give me one!"

Lust shook her head, "Father has deemed you more necessary than what Gracia Hughes provided to us. However, this is your last warning. Come along Greed."

Greed stared at Giffen a bit longer, before turning around and following Lust out of the building. Once the door shut Giffen turned back around, staring down at the pale form of his sister.

"They're wrong." He growled, before getting back to work.

 **This story now has a discord chat! Join via the link in my profile under A Little More to the Left Discord**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Key:**_ "Spoken Words"

*Sign Language*

~Telephone Conversations~

 _Written Words and Emphasis_

 _ **Newspapers**_

 _ ******LINE BREAKS*******_

The hotel room was quiet, the sounds of the cars outside but a distant noise. Ed stared silently at the ground. Both Izumi and Sig hadn't spoken a word since he'd explained everything that had happened. He refused to look up at them, to see the disappointment that would be on their faces. They'd always disproved of Ed and Al arguing, or separating themselves. That didn't say they encouraged their codependency either, but they didn't discourage it either. If anything they encouraged that they communicate with each other and grow on each other's strengths. That was exactly what Ed _wasn't_ doing right now. Other than leaving the flowers… he hadn't done anything to show Alphonse he was alive. There had been no other communication attempts. He'd just… abandoned his brother.

"This plan seems risky…" Teacher said, tapping her chin.

*Only plan I have.* Ed responded, glancing over at Isa.

"I'm not done yet. I think we should bring Alphonse in on it."

*No!* Ed signed sharply.

"Edward…"

*No! Not safe! Bringing him dangerous!*

"For whom Edward? Alphonse is more than capable of defending himself."

Edward's hands faltered, falling back down onto his lap. There wasn't anything he could really say about it. Alphonse could beat him easily (most of the time). Yet, Alphonse was his little brother. He'd promised to protect Alphonse from anything and everything. By bringing him into the plan, it would bring him into the sight of the ManiaK.

"I get you're his older brother and you feel you have to protect him, but he doesn't need it Edward. We need as much help as we can get. We can't afford to keep Alphonse out of the loop." Teacher told him, arms crossed over her chest with her eyes narrowed.

Sig nodded in agreement, still saying quiet. Edward's mouth opened, as though to argue verbally. But nothing came out. He closed his eyes tightly, before letting out a breath. Isa looked over at him in concern, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. A doll was held in her hands, one that Ailetha Dusièka had gifted to her before they left. It was simple, matching Isa's coloring.

*Alright.* Edward sighed as his fingers faltered. What else could he say (or sign that is). *Here? Meet elsewhere?*

"Here is fine. Where have you been staying Edward?" Teacher seemed concerned.

Ed fiddled with his fingers, not looking at Teacher. Then a puff of air escaped his lips. There was no use lying to her. They didn't have anywhere to stay. Edward was dead and Isa was a missing person, they both were technically. He had been planning to show up at Mustang's house, since Mustang was one of the few that knew he was alive. There was no guarantee that Mustang was even there, or that Mustang was alone. There was a high chance that the Hughes', or what was left of them, was staying with Mustang. They wouldn't want to go back to their house without Gracia there.

*Nowhere* Ed admitted, fingers faltering at the end.

"You'll stay here with us. That means Alphonse, and perhaps even Winry, will need to know." Teacher stood up and headed to the phone. "I'll call Alphonse, tell him to come over. The sooner he finds out the better."

*Wait!* Edward jolted up from his seat, signing wait over and over again to try and get her to listen. *Now?* His fingers faltered some.

"Yes, now, Edward." Teacher sighed and finished dialing. "You better hope he's going to be lenient. He;s been having a tough time, you saw him at the funeral."

Edward had. It had been difficult, nearly impossible, not to run over to his brother and hold him. Who knew armour could show as much emotion as Alphonse managed. Despite the face of the armour not changing, the stance had conveyed enough. Head bowed, sniffling, clenched fists. In his hands, were the bay leaf and bugloss. The meaning of those two together could be interpreted in different ways. However, what he had meant when leaving those two together was, in the falsehood of my death I change. Seeing Alphonse holding them, it had reassured him that his brother (and likely Mustang, who would know the language of flowers) had received his message. Yet watching him place them on his grave then walk away, it likely meant that Alphonse had given up on him.

*I saw, he gave up on me coming back* Edward signed harshly.

"Edward…"

He opened his mouth, as though to speak but all that came out was air. A hiss escaped and he signed rapidly and roughly. *I left the bay leaf and bugloss! It was a message for him. I come back, I am not dead. He tossed it aside!*

"You don't know if that was what he was doing. You won't know until you talk to him." Teacher focused on the phone. Edward could hear Alphonse on the other line, sounding confused. He turned away, looking back at Isa. Her eyes were focused intently at him, before she offered up her doll. Edward shook his head and sat down beside her, tuning out Teacher speaking with Al.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Teacher hung up the phone and looked over at Ed. "You should come up with some sort of explanation."

*Safe! Keep safe!*

"You know your brother doesn't need your protection, Edward."

Ed exhaled sharply, before standing up and storming towards the other part of the hotel room. There he collapsed onto the armchair, biting his lip and picking at his sleeve. Teacher was right. Despite all he worked to do to protect Alphonse, Al had always been able to defeat the people he couldn't. Al hadn't needed his protection in a long time. It was just, difficult. Seeing Al in the armour always made him remember what he'd done.

"He'll be here soon, so get yourself together," Teacher told him sternly.

No, he wasn't ready. He'd been _dead_ for so long. Edward had watched as the flowers, the ones he'd left to comfort Al, had been dropped onto the grave. Al had gotten over him, Al had given up, Al had moved on. Seeing him now… it would crush Alphonse. Edward couldn't do that to him. He-

The door opened…

"Teacher?" A familiar voice flooded the hotel room, Edward letting out a sound similar to a whine, would've been a whine if he still had his vocal cords. Air passed through his lips. "You wanted to see me?"

 _Alphonse_

"Sit down. We have a lot to discuss." He could hear the restrained anger in his Teacher's voice. It was definitely at him and not Alphonse. "Get in here!"

"But Teacher! I'm already here!"

Edward got up, glancing back over at Isa. She had stopped playing with the doll when the new voice came in. Her eyes were wide, staring at him. After a moment, she returned to playing with her doll. It seemed that since Ed wasn't freaking out, she was going to trust that the new person was safe. A soft exhale escaped Ed. At least he didn't have to comfort Isa at the moment. Otherwise he wasn't sure he'd ever go out there.

"I'm not talking to you Alphonse," Teacher's voice was soft, then it grew harsh again, "Don't make me come in there and drag you!"

Edward exaggerated his footsteps so that she wouldn't follow through on her threat. Then he stopped in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He pretended not to hear the harsh intake of breath from his brother. Pretended that if he weren't a suit of armour, there would be tears streaming down his face. Pretended that he hadn't just come back from the dead, that his brother hadn't moved on.

*What?*

"Br-brother?" Alphonse seemed concerned.  
Edward closed his eyes tightly. That's right. Alphonse didn't know. Didn't know that his voice was gone. That the horrible scar on his throat, healed by alchemy, was proof that he would never get it back. Even if he got Al his body, got his limbs back, his voice hadn't been taken by alchemy. It had been taken by a maniac, The ManiaK. Then he had been left for dead, bleeding on the living room, scarring Isa.

*Hey Alphonse* He fingerspelled out Al's name, before shortening it to AL.

"Brother…" Alphonse whispered it out, voice shaking. "Why aren't you talking?"

*Can't*

"Alphonse…" Teacher spoke up, almost plactating in the way her hand reached out to touch his shoulder.

"No! Brother what do you mean you can't talk!" Alphonse moved away from Teacher's hand, grabbing Ed's hands.

Ed opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Nothing but air. His eyes darkened and he looked away from Alphonse. Then he carefully pulled his hands out of the cold armoured ones. A weak smile crossed his face and he gently tapped his throat before faltering as he went to sign it out. How would he explain this? How could he explain it?

*M-A-N-I-A-K took* Edward signed out to him, fingers briefly brushing against the scar on his neck as he signed took. Then he showed a name-sign for the ManiaK, MK, to make it quicker in conversations. Fingerspelling everything was annoying.

"What…?" Al's entire body seemed to shake.

*I okay* Ed promised.

"Brother! You don't have your voice!"

There was a soft noise behind Edward and he whirled around. Standing behind him was Isa. The loud noises had probably made her come to investigate. Teacher moved by the two, kneeling in front of Isa.

"They're loud aren't they?" She asked.

Isa nodded shyly, letting Teacher take her hand.

"Why don't we go make you some hot chocolate and let them figure it all out."

Without a second glance at them, Teacher took Isa into the kitchen. As they watched, Teacher began to gather the supplies needed and started to put together the mix. Edward let out a noiseless sigh. Then he gestured for Alphonse to follow him in the other room. Alphonse was fiddling with the fabric around his waist anxiously. Edward felt absolutely awful for making his brother feel like that. However, there wasn't anything he could say. Fingers shaking as he tried to articulate what he wanted to say.

*I… I… Sorry* He eventually just signed.

"Brother… it's not your fault." Alphonse whispered and stared at his brother, Edward felt he was staring at the horrific scar on his neck.

*Left you alone. Let you think I dead.*

"Brother, the military is after you… I understand why you did it. Besides, you left a message." Alphonse sat down on the couch, it creaking under the weight of the empty armour.

*Don't remember*

"Remember what?"

*Before fall, military come for me why?*

"You… you knew something. You wouldn't tell them and you were resisting arrest. Mustang and his team were told to bring you in, but… Hawkeye shot you and you fell."

Edward remembered parts of what Alphhonse was talking about, the second half. He'd… he'd known something? Why wouldn't he have told them? Told Alphonse at least? Besides, Mustang is in his corner. Always has been. So why wouldn't he at least give him information, why would he struggle? Why would he resist talking to them? The least he could of done was given them some information. Even a hint of some sort.

*Remember some, not all*

"You don't… remember?" Alphonse whispered in horror.

A small shake of his head, fingers pressed together. Then he moved to sign something, before pacing. Whatever the sign was faltered before it could even be created.

"The little girl? Where did she…? She's Isa Nash… right?"

Ed nodded, it was easier then signing it and he was feeling really tired and drained. Just lifting his arms in order to talk was hard for him. His entire body felt drained. Would he even be able to continue what he needed to? People were learning he was alive. He needed to be dead to do this. There wasn't time for him to be put on trial and under a strict watch. The ManiaK could kill so many people before then. It was… he couldn't risk it. He just felt that there wasn't enough time left!

"You helped her? You saved her from the ManiaK?" Alphonse questioned.

*Don't know, ManiaK want kill me* Edward signed, shaking his hand out briefly before continuing. *Isa leave alone? Don't know*

"You still helped her. He might've killed her to keep from there being any witnesses."

*That, no talk want.*

Alphonse cocked his head to the side, "You don't want to talk about it?"

Edward nodded, air escaping his lips. There was silence as Alphonse seemed to be thinking of something to say. This was why he didn't want to inform his brother that he was alive. Emotions would only get in the way. But… Alphonse could protect himself. Edward just had to trust him.

Right?

 *********ALITTLEMORE************

Winry Rockbell was mourning. The truth of everything weighed her down. Before she had believed that Edward could return, but after the funeral… She thought she'd seen him to. It would be such an Ed thing to do, crash his own funeral. But nothing happened. No shouting, not even when Mustang had called him a shorty, no laughter, no sudden transmutation to startle them all. The gunshots were the moment the tears began to fall, blurring her vision. They had left Alphonse alone at the grave, Winry couldn't handle staring at it anymore.

Then the news reached her. It was… horrid. The roll of film in her pocket felt heavy as soon as she'd heard it. Gracia Hughes had been found dead. Killed by the ManiaK. He was getting bolder, Winry knew it. Why else would he attack the wife of a military officer, specifically investigations. Her hand had gripped the roll of film. Despite knowing that the death happened while she was arguing with Preston, it felt like it was her fault. It had to be, right? Since she had the roll but had given it to Preston instead of going straight to the military. Then again, her heart sank at the thought, even if she had brought it to the military it would be too late for Gracia.

"Winry?" Her head rose and she stared at Maes, "You okay?"

"Not really," she admitted and looked over at where Elicia was sitting on the ground. Dolls were sitting around her, but she wasn't playing with them. "I… I found some evidence."

"What?! How? Where is it?" Maes moved closer and Winry curled her fingers around the roll, before handing it over.

"I found it on the street. Right outside an alley." The memories of what happened flashed across her mind. "I called out for someone and went to investigate. There was a broken ponytail holder and some blood, as well as a broken camera. I think that's where that reporter died…"

"Take me there!"

Winry shook her head, "The ManiaK was there, he would've cleaned up everything by now."

Maes suddenly paled, "Elicia go to your room."

There was no argument from the little girl. Winry watched as she gathered her dolls and disappeared into the hallway. It suddenly sunk in, everything that had happened. Had it really only been a little over a month? It felt so much longer than that. A shaky exhale escaped her lips and she covered her mouth.

"Winry, talk to me." Maes' voice was soothing, if a little shaky.

"I followed the bits of blood and hair… He was there. It was… I didn't know. He told me he was going to arrest me. I knew him, Kace Giffen. He…" A sob broke her sentence up. "I ran."

Maes gently stroked her hair back and Winry couldn't help but throw herself into his chest. Sobs escaped her and she shut her eyes tightly. Everything hurt. Why was fate like this? Why was everything going wrong? Would there be an end to this, to the ManiaK terrorizing them. Sure, they knew who he was. Nobody could find him, though. Giffen had just… disappeared.

"It'll be okay. Breathe, breathe Winry." Maes stroked her back, another sob tearing through her throat.

It felt like hours later when she finally calmed down. Shakily she moved back, wiping at her eyes. Winry felt like a mess, was sure she looked like it to.

"I'm okay… you should probably give the military the evidence…"

"Are you sure?"

Winry nodded and rubbed at her eyes, "I am. Promise."

"Alright, I'll be back soon. You rest."

Maes disappeared out of the door, locking it behind him. The weight on Winry's shoulders seemed to lift and she closed her eyes briefly. Everything would be okay now.

Not.

 ***********ToTheLeft***********

An angry shout echoed outside the door, small talk ceasing. Roy looked up from the paperwork in front of him, that he'd been staring at without really registering. He'd seen Edward Elric and Isa at the funeral, but he couldn't understand why they were there. Afterwards he'd gotten the information that Gracia Hughes was now deceased. Since then he hadn't been able to focus on anything. Yet he had to continue, Fullmetal needed his help.

"Have you seen this?!" Havoc shouted, returning from his 'bathroom break'. There was a newspaper in his hand.

It was slammed down onto the desk in front of him. On the front was a picture of Kace Giffen, half of his face visible. The expression on his face sent a shiver down Roy's spine. It was insane, _maniac_ , the expression of a man who had lost everything. The title stared up at him, hands gripping the newspaper so tightly it crinkled.

 _ **The Military's Dirty Secret**_

 _ **By, Preston Ismael**_

 _ **Now we know the truth. The truth as to why the ManiaK roams free. It's not because the military can't find him, because the ManiaK is too smart and is evading every maneuver the military makes. The real reason, is because the ManiaK is one of theirs. You heard that right everyone. Meet Kace Giffen, one of the military's own men. In this photo you can clearly see half of his face. This photo was taken right before our very own Barbara Junes was murdered. It was found inside her camera and the photos were developed right here in our studio.**_

 _ **Put pressure on the military to take action. Let them know we will not take this standing down. Remember our friends, our family. Those that have perished to Giffen's hands. Why isn't action being taken?!**_

There was more but Roy couldn't read it. He dropped the newspaper as though burned. Even if the military took action against Ismael, it would be too late. This was going to blow up, everyone was going to be questioning what the military was doing. That didn't mean the military wouldn't do something, Ismael had evidence and withheld it, but anything they do now is going to be under extreme scrutiny.

"I'll be back." Roy got up, brushing by Hawkeye. Her mouth opened to say something, but Roy put on his coat and walked out before anything could be said.

He needed to get in contact with Fullmetal. The issue was, he didn't know where he was at the moment. While he had left the funeral with the Curtis', Roy didn't know if he was still with them. The only way to find out was to go to the hotel. On his way out, he passed Maes. It seemed Maes didn't see him, rushing inside. Roy stared after him for a moment before walking down the street. Perhaps he would find the oldest Elric brother this way. The boy didn't have an ounce of self-preservation.

Tightening his scarf around his neck, Roy entered the hotel. Then he made his way up, taking the stairs. It didn't take him long to find the Curtis' room, after all the military had provided them lodging, and he knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Alphonse.

"Colonel! What are you doing here?" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Paying a visit." If Fullmetal wasn't here, Roy didn't want to be the one to let it out to Alphonse.

There was a noise in the background and Alphonse turned. A one sided conversation seemed to ensue, Roy trying to peer around the armour. Then the door opened some more and Roy noticed Fullmetal. Without fanfare he slipped inside, catching a glimpse of Izumi with Isa in the bedroom.

"Have you seen the newspaper?" Roy asked.

Fullmetal shook his head, brow furrowed. Then he reached his hand out, asking for the newspaper silently. Roy handed it over and then sat down, rubbing his forehead. This was so frustrating. They had only found out about Kace about a week ago (if that). The time of the investigation on the Nash's death.

As if she knew that Roy was thinking about her, Isa appeared beside Fullmetal. Almost distractedly, Fullmetal rested a hand on her head. It was a protective motion, but gentle. Just a reminder that she was there, that he was aware of her presence. The little girl practically melted into her touch. Briefly, he thought about what life must've been for the Elric Brothers before… simply before. Was Fullmetal a good brother? He seemed to be good with kids.

His musings were cut off when Fullmetal threw the newspaper, face pale. Then he started signing frantically, Alphonse trying to calm him down. It was times like these, not that he experienced them often, that he wished he'd chosen sign language as his third language. Though, even if he did, he had a feeling he wouldn't know what Fullmetal was signing still. It was so fast that his hands were practically a blur.

"Brother! Slow down I can't keep up!" Alphonse exclaimed.

Fullmetal grabbed at his hair, which was down for once, and started pacing. Then he sat down, hands shaking as he signed something. Roy turned to Alphonse for a translation, but it seemed the younger Elric had forgotten he was there.

"Brother…" Alphonse gasped.

"What? What's going on?" Roy demanded.

"He remembers…"

 _ ********ALittleMoreToTheLeft*********_

Preston Ismael didn't consider himself a bad guy. All he wanted was to get justice for Barbara. Beautiful, brave Barbara. It wasn't fair that she had to die. The ManiaK should've died instead, or perhaps that Winry girl. A growl escaped his throat and he paced in the small room. She had left with the last piece he had of Barbara. The photos she had taken before her death. If Preston had more time with them, more than just the single photo of the ManiaK's face. Maybe his story would've been that much better.

"Fucker!" He shouted and knocked over a lamp, the lamp shattering onto the ground.

Shards spread across the floor, somehow the light bulb survived falling. Only the base of the lamp had broken. It had been a gift from his mother when he got this job, may she rest in peace. He ignored the mess, he could clean it later, and walked towards the couch. Then he sat down, tapping his fingers against his leg.

The paper would be released today. It wouldn't be long before the military was knocking on his door to arrest him. At this point he was simply staring at the clock. A waiting game. It would be over soon, perhaps. If they even had the balls to arrest him. There would be an uproar, he knew. The way the article was written made sure of that. Enough seeds of doubt sewn into the pages. It would make the public question the military. He would become their martyr. Preston could envision the articles written about him. If only Winry hadn't taken the roll of film with her. There would've been more there to help sew even more doubt. With the roll of film, he would've made it impossible for them to justify arresting him.

It never once crossed his mind that they could arrest him for withholding evidence, slander, and more.

It never once crossed his mind that as soon as that came out, the public would curse his name.

It never once crossed his mind that people would blame him for the lack of justice.

...

It never once crossed his mind that the article would get more attention then simply the military.

There was a knock on the door. It was time. This would make him a martyr in the eyes of the public. A small smile crossed his lips and he stood up, stepping over the ceramic shards. They were a bit earlier than he had expected, the reporters he'd suggested to come to his house wouldn't be here for another hour (if they even came at all). Oh well, they were probably outside the military, the jails, and more. They would see him. Besides, news traveled fast in Amestris.

Preston threw the door open, "Here to-?"

It wasn't the military outside the door. There was a short man, dark hair covering a pair of round glasses. Covering his clothes was a white medical coat, going down to his knees. The man looked up when the door opened, blue eyes staring right into Ismael's dark ones. Then a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"You made a mistake, Ismael." The man murmured and looked at something over his shoulder, before turning back to him.

"A mistake?" Preston Ismael laughed. "I did what was needed, to make the government go after the right person! They're not doing anything! For all we know, they were working with the ManiaK!"

"Oh, they weren't."

"How do you know?"

"Doctor Bram Salem at your service." The man bowed at his waist, hair falling down. "In too deep."

Before Preston could demand what that meant, he heard the ceramic shards crunch. His entire body tensed and he turned, feeling arms grab him. Bram had moved, holding him still. Then he paled as he saw the person walking towards him.

It couldn't be… the idiot. Didn't he know everyone knew his face now. Walking around in the daytime, that was suicide. The Military, specifically the MP's, would recognize him and arrest him. A quick glance confirmed that Kace Giffen, the ManiaK, didn't even have a hood on him. Much less a hat. Preston withheld a scoff. Clearly he wasn't very smart. Anyone could've seen him.

"You're not very smart," Preston snipped.

"Neither are you," Giffen responded and moved closer.

Preston saw a glint of light, shining off of metal. Then it finally dawned on him what was happening. While he had been thinking snidely of the ManiaK, of how idiotic he was, the other man was getting ready to murder him. Perhaps Giffen was savouring the moment, enjoying the slow dawning of realization, getting off on the way he began to panic and fight against the Doctor. Bram didn't loosen his grip.

"It's a pity that your death will not help my cause. Maybe they won't even think it was me, unless… Doctor would you like a part of him?" Giffen asked as the knife was held loosely in his hand.

"No, he is not very… appealing." Preston felt affronted, but stayed silent, perhaps they wouldn't kill him?

"I can help!" Preston suddenly blurted as Giffen came closer.

"Help? You?!" Giffen laughed, sounding like two pieces of styrofoam rubbed together.

Preston felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "Yes! Please! Just let me live! I'm a journalist!"

"I know. You've written about me before. Tasteful pieces, I must admit, but you have outlived your worth. What help are you to me in a jail cell? You'll die anyways, executed." Giffen moved closer, pressing the knife against his neck. "I've already taken the vocal cords, perhaps the lungs? No, no… I can tell you smoke. My dear Tresa deserves better lungs than those."

"Just get on with it, Giffen. They'll be here soon," Bram warned.

Giffen's eyes slid away from Preston's, allowing the journalist to finally exhale. Then he snarled at Bram, pressing the knife more firmly against Preston's neck. Preston stiffened once again, his breath shuddering to a halt.

"Don't make me include you in the body count, Bram." Giffen warned.

Before Preston could even think, before Bram could even respond, the knife swiped across Preston's neck. His eyes widened and blood began to pour from the wound. He tried to speak, but all that happened was blood gurgling. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

"That was quick," Bram commented and pressed his foot against Preston's side.

"He simply passed out, but he'll be long dead before the military arrives." Giffen replied, before he pulled out a pistol and shot Preston in the head.

If there had been a chance of Preston surviving before, it was gone now. A bullet wound in the head, bleeding from the neck… not even the best healer in the world could save him. Giffen turned away and walked back through the apartment, the shards of the lamp crushed beneath his feet. Then he grabbed one of Preston's hats, a simple one with the name of a business on it, and placed it on his head. Bram simply sighed and walked calmly back out to the street, strolling down the roads of Central without a care in the world.

Not even ten minutes later the military arrived. It wasn't Mustang's Team, but instead a random group of MP's. They found Preston's body laying on the ground, cold. Blood pooled around him, hair matted down on his head. Immediately they called for back up and started to investigate the scene. By that time, Bram and Giffen were long gone. Nothing left to show that they were there beyond Preston's body and Preston's missing hat.

 _ **************ALittleLeft****************_

"That was reckless," A sultry voice purred, a hand resting on his shoulder.

Giffen growled and turned around, "Why are you here?"  
Lust's eyes glinted, before she touched her chest as though hurt, "Do you not want our help anymore? Why I thought that you didn't want to be caught. Without our interference, you would've been caught a long time ago."

Giffen snarled. Then he began to pace in front of the white curtain. The only thing that separated them from Tresa, his little sister. She was the reason he was doing this. Though a little part of him did wonder if he'd be able to stop. After so long, the thrill. While he still took a piece of every victims body, except the most recent one… and the Nash's, he was starting to just enjoy it.

"Of course I want your help!" Giffen shouted and paced back and forth.

"Want, want, want. That's all you humans do. Want." Lust rolled her eyes.

Before Giffen could say anything, he tensed up as Gluttony appeared. Red eyes gleaming in the darkness, nose appearing in the dim light first. Then the rest of his gigantic body appeared, sniffing the air. It wasn't fear that crossed Giffen's mind, but disgust. Gluttony lowered his face to the ground and began to sniff, making his way to the curtain.

"Get away from there!" Giffen shouted and ran in front of Gluttony, pointing the knife at the homunculus.

Giffen didn't even flinch when Lust extended her nails at his face, purple eyes glinting dangerously. He'd risk everything for Tresa, especially if it meant betraying the homunculus. That was his little sister that Gluttony had been making his way to. A low growl escaped his lips as he stared down the long nails, making eye contact with Lust. Her head was cocked slightly to the side, a sultry smirk on painted lips.

"Call off your dog," Giffen ordered.

"Gluttony? He's not mine to control. Why don't we both put it away?" Lust's nails began to retreat.

Giffen hesitated, before sliding his knife back in the sheath. His eyes flicked towards Gluttony, who had whined at Lust.

"But Lusty, I'm hungry!" Gluttony exclaimed.

"Later Gluttony," Lust replied and crossed her arms.

"Why are you here?" Giffen demanded.

Lust smirked and reached into her dress. Then she pulled out an envelope, handing it over to Giffen. One eyebrow raised, he took the envelope from her. Once he opened it up, he nearly dropped the envelope. Inside was a picture of a woman. The woman was missing a hand and had brilliant gold eyes. Giffen recognized her, the Spirit Alchemist. Aileth Dusièka, he'd met her once. A friend of Tresa, back when they were both in the military. Back when Tresa was in Ishval, as part of the military.

"What is this?" Giffen demanded, turning the photo over.

There was an address on the back, "Should be an easy brain for you to get. After all, she cannot use alchemy without automail."

Giffen wasn't so sure, but didn't argue. Instead, he stared at the address for a bit longer, hearing the door open and close. They had left, but Giffen still did not move. Could he do this? Could he take his sister's best friend's brain. Then he rubbed his face and opened the curtain. Everything was working fine, except there was no brain activity. The last piece he needed.

"For you, meine Schwester, I would do anything," Giffen whispered.

 _ ***********;)MoreLeft;)**********_

It wasn't often that Mustang was woken up in the middle of the night. This time, it was by two different groups. The first was actually Edward, opening the window in his bedroom and slipping in. It was dark enough that Mustang couldn't see any of Edward's signs, but bright enough that after the initial panic (and him slipping on his gloves) he realized who it was. A low curse escaped Mustang's lips and he narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were with the Curtis' and Alphonse." Mustang moved to turn on the light next to his bed, but a cold hand clenched over his wrist to prevent him.

In the dim light, he could see Edward shaking his head. For once, Edward's hair was completely down. While he knew logically that Edward's hair was long, it was different to actually see it down. For a moment he couldn't help but just stare at the young alchemist.  
"What's going on?" Mustang demanded, pulling his hand out of Edward's grasp.

Immediately he regretted asking, since he could practically feel the look Edward was giving him. It was too dark for him to be able to see what Edward would sign or write to him. The question still in his mind was why couldn't he turn on the light? As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Edward turned his head that way before biting his lip, crouching behind Mustang's door.

This simply just put Mustang on edge, though he did turn on the light when he entered the hall. Edward stayed in the bedroom, crouched by the door, while Mustang made his way through the apartment. With Edward so cautious and paranoid, it put Mustang on edge.

The knock echoed on the door again and he pressed his thumb and middle finger together, ready to snap at a moments notice. Once the door was opened he sighed out loudly and relaxed his hand.

"Dammit Hughes, what are you doing here so early? It's two in the morning." Mustang ran a hand down his face and opened the door fully.

Hughes came in, not waiting for Mustang to close the door before he started talking. "Two deaths! Two! In two different locations! If it weren't for the fact that Ismael published that paper we wouldn't even think it was the ManiaK!"

"What are you talking about?" Coffee, he needed coffee.

"Do you remember Dusièka? Aileth Dusièka, Spirit Alchemist?" Hughes demanded as he spun around.

Edward had made his way out of the bedroom. At this point, it seemed that Edward had another plan. However, Mustang didn't call attention to him. All his attention was on Hughes, wracking his brain for the memory of Dusièka.

"She's the one that got her hand cut off in Ishval, right? Refused to do the automail surgery."

Mustang knew there was more there. If he could handle the idea of never doing alchemy again, he would've… he didn't know what he would've done. Would he have refused automail? He rubbed his hands together. Then again, unlike what alchemy Dusièka did, he only needed one hand.

"Yes! She was found dead in her home this morning. According to the MP's that answered the call, there was a fight."

There was a strangled noise and Mustang looked back over to Edward. One, how had he managed to make the noise? Two, he had drawn attention to himself. Another noise caught Mustang's attention, Hughes stumbling backwards with a wordless exhale.

"You couldn't have let me tell him first?" Mustang demanded.

Edward signed a quick sorry, before rapidly moving his hands in a way that seemed to be pleading to Hughes not to say anything. There was a moment where it seemed Hughes might pass out, before it quickly disappeared. A few breaths escaped Hughes, trying to calm himself down. Mustang gently patted his back as he passed by, moving to his kitchen. Coffee was something he definitely needed right now.  
"Edward, Edward, I can't keep up!" Hughes suddenly exclaimed and moved forward, hands raising as though to keep Ed from signing.

Edward made a face, Mustang taking a sip of his blistering hot coffee. It burnt his tongue but he continued to take sips regardless. Maybe if the coffee didn't wake him up the heat would. Then, before Hughes could demand why he wasn't speaking, Edward tapped his throat.

"Someone fill me in later on… this! We need to go to the crime scene." Hughes immediately went back to work mode.

Mustang made a face and downed his coffee in one go. Other than the first day of Gracia's death, Mustang hadn't seen anything from Hughes beyond work stuff. Despite Elicia and Hughes coming over to his house more often (or him to their house) he had only seen Hughes in a work environment. Even Edward coming back to life (even if he wasn't dead in the first place) wasn't enough to make Hughes get out of the working mindset. Not even Elicia seemed able to.

"Alright, let me get my coat. Edward, are you coming?" Mustang grabbed his coat off the hook.

It was only pure luck that he had been too tired to undress. Edward hesitated, eyes flicking towards Hughes briefly. Then he signed something too quickly for Mustang to catch, before shaking his head and grabbing a notebook. After finding a pen he wrote out a simple phrase.

 _Meet you there, know Aileth. Met after hospital._

Mustang wondered if Edward should come in the first place. But with his memories returning, maybe he'll find something that they didn't see. There might be a clue that they wouldn't think of, something that they might overlook. Then again, they still had to keep him out of view of the military. Sneak him in somehow.

As they drove over, Mustang had another thought. How was Hawkeye going to react to finding out Edward was still alive? Hopefully it would be a good reaction. First he'd need to talk to Edward about whether or not his Team could be brought in or not. The plan (was there even a plan?) to bring down the ManiaK was one that was mostly up to Edward.

"Sir!" Falman was there when they arrived. He saluted to them. "We've determined that Lieutenant Colonel Aileth Dusièka, also known as the Spirit Alchemist, has been murdered by the ManiaK."

"I gathered that already Falman, tell me something that you hadn't known by the time Hughes left to gather me." Mustang caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair, but kept focus on his team.

Hawkeye spoke next, barely wavering in her voice as she discussed the fallen member, "The house didn't show any signs of being broken into. After checking the house, it was determined that she didn't receive the newspaper. It appears that the Spirit Alchemist invited Giffen inside. We are currently looking into records to see how she knew him."

Havoc fiddled with the cigarette after Hawkeye spoke, before taking it out of his mouth and speaking. "As per most of the ManiaK's targets, there is an organ missing."

"Which one?" Mustang asked, making his way into the house.

There was clearly a struggle of some sorts, but it was over quick. He could see the white sheet sticking out from around the couch, but he looked away.

"The brain," Fuery whispered after a moment of no one saying anything.

"The second to last piece," Hughes murmured and flicked through a folder in his hands, "He's taken every other part except a larynx."

Mustang frowned heavily, "That's not right."

Everyone was silent, before Hughes paled. It seemed he was also thinking about the moment before with Edward back in Mustang's house. After a moment of closing his eyes, Mustang ordered everyone out but his team and Hughes. The MP's slowly filtered out, confused. A few even vocalized it as they passed, but they listened to orders. Mustang paced around briefly, before going to the back door and opening it.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"What's about to happen cannot leave this room," Hughes said in place of Mustang, "It's too risky."

From behind Mustang, Edward Elric entered the house. The entirety of Mustang's Team stilled, emotions flitting across their face rapidly. Hawkeye's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, trying to bring back up her poker face. Havoc dropped his cigarette, before rapidly trying to pick it back up again before the house could burn up. Fuery removed his glasses, wiping at them rapidly before returning them to his teary eyes. Breda blinked rapidly as he tried not to cry. Even Falman seemed stunned, eyes suspiciously wet.

"How?" Hawkeye whispered.

*I don't know* Edward signed after a moment. *Remember little*

"But, what do you remember about the ManiaK?" Mustang demanded.

"Wait, Ed, you encountered the ManiaK after the cliff incident right? What happened?" Hughes knew that Edward had his voice before he had been shot and fell, so if Mustang said that the ManiaK had a larynx (something that had been missing in the list, as well as a brain before this moment).

*Voice, took* Edward signed.

"Voice, your larynx?" Hawkeye asked, quickly becoming professional again.

*Yes*

"So he has everything…"

"What do you remember?" Mustang repeated.

*Sister, Giffen have*

"A sister?"

There was a low curse from Hughes, "Tresa Giffen. She was diagnosed with a disease after Ishval, it's why she was discharged from duty. Nobody knows what happened to her after, not even Dusièka."

*Alchemy, Human. Giffen look in books, replace body and organs*

"He's trying to save Tresa, we need to find out where she is. What happened to her. Everything we can!" Mustang ordered.

"Yes sir!" The team all shouted, saluting, before disappearing out the door.

Each one took a moment to gently pat Edward on the shoulder, ignoring the teen's eye rolls. They were gone by the time Edward suddenly collapsed, grasping his throat. Only Mustang and Hughes were still in the house as his eyes flew wide and blood started to dribble out of his mouth. Looking into Tresa Giffen as Mustang caught Edward when his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in his arms, blood leaking out of his open mouth.

Miles away, in an abandoned warehouse, Tresa Giffen's mismatched eyes flew open as the glow of alchemy faded.

 **Before anyone says anything, no Mustang and Edward are not going to be in a relationship. Edward isn't going to be in a relationship at all for this fic, sorry about that. However, on the discord chat I am going to put up a poll for Mustang, so do check that out! The link for the discord is on my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Key:**_ "Spoken Words"

*Sign Language*

~Telephone Conversations~

 _Written Words and Emphasis_

 _ **Newspapers**_

 _ ******LINE BREAKS*******_

Under the white blankets, Edward looked frail and small. There was no colour left on his skin. The bleeding had stopped, no thanks to whatever had caused it in the first place. They, Hughes and Mustang, had brought Edward back to his apartment. This was the only place they could think of, since the hotel was too public and last time Edward had been in a hospital it hadn't ended well. Not to mention, he was too well known in the Central Hospital.

"We need a medical professional, Roy," Hughes murmured to him from where he was sitting on the chair.

They both were cleaned up of any blood, but his hands felt drenched still. The sight of Edward clutching his throat and collapsing, blood streaming out of his mouth, was horrifying. That image would forever be seared into his brain, just like all the images from Ishval. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Who can we trust?" Mustang asked him softly.

"Well… there is Doctor Knox," Hughes responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck…"

Mustang headed to the living room. As much as he hated it, he knew Hughes was right. They had no idea what was going on right now. This could be an actual medical thing or something alchemic. Maybe they should get Alphonse or the Curtis' to help? It was only pure luck that Winry was home with Elicia and was understanding when Hughes called to say he wouldn't be home that night. Otherwise Mustang wasn't sure what he would've done.

~What do you need now, Roy?~ Was the way that Knox answered the phone.

"A housecall, you available today?" Mustang leaned against the wall, seemingly unbothered.

~Dammit Roy, I'm a coroner not a doctor~

"You used to be a doctor, I trust you more than anyone else."

There was silence, before the line disconnected. Trusting that was Knox's way of saying he was on his way, he made his way back to where Edward lay. Since he had passed out, there had been no movement. Nothing beyond a weak pulse and shallow breathing to show that Edward was still alive.

"How is he doing?" Mustang asked softly, moving to come up behind Hughes.

One hand rested on his friends shoulder, offering support to him while also anchoring himself. Then he closed his eyes and tried to breathe. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? It seemed that everything was going right for once and then…

"Knox is on his way. I don't know if he'll be able to do anything." Mustang let out a shaky sigh. "My guess is alchemy is to blame, but I don't know how it would be… not without more books on it but I've never heard of anything like this. I've heard of alchemical healing, we had the Healing Alchemist before Ishval, but nothing like this. Taking body parts to heal someone else?"

"I know even less than you." Hughes murmured and ran a hand through his hair, before removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I was never an alchemist."

"I studied more oxygen manipulation and sparks, not the body."

Their words halted at movement on the bed. Edward's mouth was open wide, body arching up on the bed. His automail hand was reaching for his throat, scratching at it. In a single movement, Hughes was across the room and grabbing the hand to pull it away from Edward's throat.

On the other side of the bed, Mustang tried to calm Edward down. The young alchemist was still asleep and completely out of it. He struggled against both their hands, trying to reach up to claw his throat out. If he was capable of screaming, Mustang was sure he would be. At the moment, only air was being pushed through his lungs.

"Fullmetal! Stand down!" Mustang ordered, hoping that the tone would trigger something in Edward's brain.

While Mustang hardly ordered Edward around, not like he did with his team, it seemed to work. At the order, Edward seemed to sag in their grasp. His hands went limp and he let out a breath. Thankfully more blood didn't appear, but the two shifted him onto his side anyways. Better if he did end up spitting up blood again, this way he wouldn't end up choking on it.

Hughes began to gently rub Edward's back, the younger still unconscious.

"What was that?" He whispered softly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to tear something out of his throat," Mustang replied and rubbed his forehead. "Then again, he wasn't awake. It's possible that he was trying to do exactly that."

There was a knock on the door and Mustang stood up, patting Hughes' shoulder as he walked by. After a quick check through the peephole, Mustang opened the door. Finally, Knox was here. Looking grumpy, but he was here. Hopefully he would do something for Edward.

"Where is the patient?" Knox asked, brushing by Mustang.

"My room, collapsed after a ton of blood came out of his mouth. We're not sure what caused it, but he is missing his larynx." Mustang opened the door to his room.

Hughes was still sitting beside Edward, stroking his hair back gently. At some point while Mustang was getting Knox, Hughes had braided a strand of hair together. While it wasn't the braid he had associated with Edward, the braided strand still managed to stab him in the heart. It was just a braid. Why did it affect him so?

"His larynx?!" Knox dropped his bag onto the bedside table, before moving to check over Edward's neck. "Judging by this scar, it wasn't done by a medical professional! Who did this?! He shouldn't be alive!"

"From what I can understand, the ManiaK took it from him and Edward healed it with alchemy."

"Bah! Alchemy can't fix everything. I worked with the Healing Alchemist, Roy. She had extensive knowledge on anatomy just so that she could heal a papercut properly. This boy probably fucked up his entire throat!" Knox roughly opened his bag.

Mustang looked over at Hughes, who had moved his hands away from Edward. Then he ran a hand down his face again. Dammit. While he assumed that Edward knew everything he could about anatomy, he had tried to bring his mother back, it was possible that he hadn't done it properly. Edward wouldn't have been entirely aware while he was healing himself either…

"Shit." Was all Mustang could think of to describe this situation.

"He healed himself? Pretty well done, especially considering that his larynx is completely gone. Just by looking and feeling, I can tell his throat has changed shape. Possibly to allow him to still breathe and swallow, the larynx does provide that ability you know." Knox commented and opened Edward's mouth to examine his throat. "To truly know what's happening though, that's the question. If this was caused by a change in throat function, it would've already been prevalent before now. What was the timing of this injury again?"  
"Same night as the Nash's death," Hughes answered before Mustang could.

"Yes, yes. Would've shown complications like this long before now. Almost as soon as it was healed up, considering where it is."

Knox rolled Edward onto his back, making a face as a few other scars were revealed. However, he didn't say anything and focused instead on the primary objective. After a moment, he shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I can't tell you what's wrong. For all intents and purposes, he's perfectly fine. There's nothing I can do for him," Knox rubbed his face. "Though, his throat is a medical marvel."

Mustang frowned heavily. Dammit, that meant that there was something else going on. Something that Mustang didn't have any chance of figuring out. This was just great. Already, it seemed that Mustang had failed Edward. Again.

"Thank you, Knox," Mustang said after a moment, "At least we know more than we did before."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help, Roy." Knox let himself out of the room, as well as the apartment.

Mustang watched him go with a sigh. Then he turned to go look over Hughes and Edward. Hughes had once again moved to be closer to Edward, gently rubbing his back and side. Mustang recognized the motion as one that Hughes had done to calm him down , calm down Elicia, and just to comfort anyone that was sick or in pain. It seemed that Edward was both.

As he closed his eyes, Mustang thought. It was difficult for him to think about the fact that he couldn't help. He was powerless. The thought was bitter.

"What're we going to do?" Hughes asked after a moment.

"Research, I've already called Alphonse. Hopefully, he'll have some sort of idea on what to do about this. Or even what it could be."

"We can only hope."

 _ *******ALittleMore********_

Back in the hotel, Alphonse was pacing. While he had been aware that Brother was going to investigate the death of an alchemist, he had been sure Brother would be back by now. It was the next day, surely whatever he was doing wouldn't take that long. Alphonse knew he should've one with him, but Brother had been adamant. The signs at him were so sharp that Alphonse could almost hear the tone Edward was taking with him.

*No, Isa protect* Brother had signed to him, forceful with his movements and fingers.

So Alphonse had stayed, now regretting his decision. He should've argued with Edward more. Last time he'd let his brother go off alone… no. Alphonse wouldn't think about it. If it weren't for Mustang's Team… though he couldn't blame them either. They'd been ordered to take in Edward for testimony. For what exactly, Alphonse still wasn't 100% sure. There was something that Brother had known, something that he didn't want the military to know. He was protecting someone…

There was a soft noise that startled Alphonse. Oh, he'd forgotten about Isa. She seemed so small underneath the blanket, brown hair undone from her pigtails and fanning out on the pillow. Her bright green eyes were fluttering. It seemed she was waking up. Brother still wasn't back. Oh dear…

The little girl yawned and sat up, "Ed?" She murmured softly and looked around.

Brilliant green eyes stopped on him and Alphonse froze. What was he supposed to say? Supposed to do? They barely knew each other. Isa was close to Ed, practically a little sister. While Alphonse was Edward's little brother, that didn't mean he had the same relationship with Isa. It wasn't like they had talked much.

"Alphonse?" Isa asked, slipping out of the bed but keeping the blanket around her shoulders. "Where's Ed?"

"Oh, uh, Brother went out for a bit! He'll be back soon…" The 'I hope' lingered in Alphonse's head as he stared down at Isa. "Why don't we go find Teacher and get breakfast ready?"

"Mrs. Curtis?" Isa questioned, but took Alphonse's metallic fingers in her hand, "What're we doing for breakfast?"

"Uh, whatever you want." Alphonse winced immediately after he said that.

Isa seemed to perk up, "Donuts?!"

"Sure."

It seemed that Teacher was already awake, sitting at the table with a newspaper in front of her. On the newspaper was an article about the alchemist that was killed, the Spirit Alchemist. It seemed to be a long article and just from the first page Alphonse could tell that it was a big deal. Especially since it seemed to be the ManiaK, was most definitely the ManiaK. The brain being taken? That was… huge. The last piece, if Alphonse had his information correct.

"Did I hear something about donuts?" Teacher questioned them and looked up, folding up the newspaper and setting it out of Isa's reach.

"Yes, we were going to go out and get some," Alphonse admitted and glanced over at where Isa had released his hand and crawled up onto the chair.

Teacher raised an eyebrow before tossing Alphonse a small pouch. There were coins inside, though Alphonse fumbled to catch it. If he had cheeks, or blood to fill those cheeks, he would be blushing right now. He carefully tied the small pouch of coins around his waist, looking back up at Teacher.

"Well, go on. I'll take care of Isa. Find out where Edward went, by the way. That boy just keeps disappearing," Teacher huffed.

"Okay, Teacher," Alphonse responded softly before disappearing outside.

The walk to the store seemed shorter than normal. Maybe it was because he was lost in thought, going based on muscle memory. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was, actually, shorter since he was coming from a hotel. Or maybe, even, it was due to the fact that there were less people on the street due to the fear of the ManiaK.

The donut shop was practically empty when he entered. That in itself wasn't surprising, since they had just opened. What was surprising was the fact that the customer in the store was the two Hughes', Elicia and Maes. As far as Alphonse understood, they didn't have donuts often. Maybe Elicia had begged for donuts, everyone knew the Lieutenant Colonel couldn't say no to his daughter.

"Hughes!" Alphonse exclaimed, unable to hold it back any longer.

Elicia's face lit up when she saw him, rushing over and hugging his legs. "Big brother!"

Hughes walked over, patting Alphonse's shoulder, "Good to see you Alphonse. You should come join us after you grab your food."

Sometimes Alphonse wasn't the smartest, missing the implications of that sentence, "Oh no, it's okay! I'm buying donuts for Teacher."

Alphonse didn't know if he should tell Hughes about little Isa. There was the chance that Hughes knew, since Mustang did. But the question was whether or not Hughes even knew about Brother being alive, Isa being at the hotel, or just anything about what was going on. Though, Alphonse did admit that it would be a good idea to have Hughes on their side. Especially since the ManiaK was under his jurisdiction.

"That's alright! We can join you! I'm sure Elicia would love to have a new friend." Hughes's eyes twinkled, as though he was trying to pass a message to Alphonse.

Alphonse froze briefly. Did Hughes know? How would he know? Unless… Brother.

"Alright! That sounds like fun!" Alphonse agreed, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Great! We'll wait until you order your donuts. I recommend the peanut butter rolls, they're delicious."

Hughes patted his shoulder as he passed. The lady behind the counter smiled as Alphonse ordered, grabbing the donuts he asked for and putting them in a box. After counting out the right amount of money, Alphonse approached the Hughes'. Already Elicia had chocolate on her face, though Hughes was wiping it off.

"I'm ready to head back now," Alphonse admitted.

"Alright then! You ready, sweetheart?" Hughes stood up and looked down at his daughter.

Elicia jumped out of her seat excitedly, nodding. She easily took both Alphonse and Hughes' hand, swinging between them. They walked all the way back to the hotel, the walk feeling longer this time. Alphonse blamed that to his thought process. What if Hughes didn't actually know? What if it was simply a misunderstanding?

All those thoughts flew out the window when the door to the hotel was opened. Isa was now dressed, sitting in front of Teacher as her hair was braided in one long braid. Elicia let go of his hand and ran over, animatedly chatting to the startled girl. It wasn't until now that Alphonse realized how close in age they were, both girls excited to be talking to each other.

"Alphonse, can we talk?" Hughes asked under his breath, taking the bag of donuts and setting them on the table.

Teacher didn't seem surprised to see the Hughes', instead watching over the two girls. Alphonse hesitated briefly but followed Hughes into the other room. It was always surprising how quickly Hughes went from joking to serious. His glasses glinted in the light, eyes and face hard.

"Edward collapsed, bleeding," Hughes told him without fanfare.

"What?! What's wrong with him?! Where is he?" Alphonse turned toward the door, but froze when Hughes caught his wrist.

"Back at Roy's, listen to me Alphonse. We don't know why he collapsed, but the timing is suspicious." Hughes was pacing back and forth at this point. "The ManiaK has every organ and body part he needs. The brain was the last part, which he got from Dusièka… He must've finished what he was doing, Edward got caught in the crossfire."

"Take me to him! What're you talking about?! Crossfire?"

Hughes looked up at Alphonse, making anything else he could say die off. The silence seemed loud, all Alphonse could hear. Then Hughes finally spoke up again.

"I'm sure you saw the newspaper. Aileth Dusièka, Spirit Alchemist, died last night. Her brain was taken. Giffen has all the pieces he needs, say he did it. Alchemy can backfire, but what if it didn't backfire on Giffen…"

"You're saying it rebound on Brother…" Alphonse breathed out in fear.

Hughes didn't need to speak, just staring at Alphonse. A shaky exhale escaped Alphonse and he clenched his hands into a tight fist. Dammit, he should've expected something like this. Once he found out Edward didn't have a larynx anymore, it had seemed like that was the end of it. But him getting a rebound from something he didn't even do, it hadn't crossed his mind.

"Take me to him," Alphonse demanded.

Hughes stared at him for a bit longer, "Come on then."

 _ ************ToTheLeft*************_

"I found it!" Breda called out.

Hawkeye followed the rest of the unit to where Breda was. Already the folder was wide open, a picture of one Tresa Giffen paperclipped to the information inside. Looking at it now, it was easy to tell the similarities between the Giffen siblings. It made sense as to why she always had the inkling that she knew who Kace Giffen was every time she saw him, instead of focusing on the fact that something was wrong every time they were introduced.

"Huh, Captain Tresa Giffen, diagnosed with an incurable disease that was shutting down all her organs. Ah, the name of the disease is _Unheilbares Körperversage_ , commonly known as _Versage_. Honorably discharged from the military after Ishval, there's not even hospital records after she left. She just… dropped off the radar," Breda told them, looking back at the group behind him.

Hawkeye sucked in a soft breath. They had a motive now and suddenly the gathering of organs made a lot more sense. But… incurable? Wouldn't the doctors have tried an organ transplant initially?

"So… he's trying to save his sister?" Havoc questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't condone murdering all those people," Hawkeye replied.

Everyone had been pushing back thinking about Edward. The sight of him alive, it had rattled Hawkeye. When he had walked through that door she'd thought she'd seen a ghost. Her heart had stopped in her chest, before beginning to pump blood even faster than before. It had taken everything in her not to react. As it was, once they had left the house she had nearly fainted. It was only that the Colonel had given her an order, something to do, that she hadn't broken down.

"I'm not saying that it does, I'm only saying that it gives a reason. We need to be aware of that," Havoc replied calmly.

"What we should be more concerned about is having Tresa get caught in the crossfire. If what he's doing worked… well she's going to have to deal with the knowledge that all those people died because her brother wanted to save her," Falman added.

"When we arrest him, there's a high probability that she will be there," Fuery commented as he went through the paper, "She'd need to be somewhere that has enough power to run the machines keeping her alive, but also empty and far enough from civilization that he can get in and out without people knowing."

"It'd be easier to narrow down where he is if he didn't go all over the place, while most of his murders are in Central, not all of them are." Falman reminded them, "Though I suppose we could narrow it down, take out the outliers…"

Falman went quiet, clearly thinking hard. He had migrated over to the map on the wall, where each of the murders were marked. The map was color coordinated, with the different pins marking the type of murder. It also had a number besides it, which correlated to a file that would describe the murder in depth. If there was no body part taken, then it was a blue pin. If a body part was missing, it was red. If they were unsure if it was the maniac, then it was yellow. The markings made it easier for them to narrow it down. There were even pencil markings on there to show possibly ManiaK sightings after the murders took place, drawn in with possible routes.

"What do we know about the Captain, buildings she's owned, other family, possible love interests, anywhere she liked?" Hawkeye demanded after a moment.

Her mind kept wandering back to Edward. Back to _that night_. After. The restless nights, unable to stop herself from watching him fall. Fall. Fall. Over and over again until she got up and sat blankly at the kitchen table. Staring at the gun that she'd used that night. Then she'd go through her morning routine. Before the night would repeat itself again.

Now, though, she knew Edward was alive. But at what cost? His voice was gone. There were more injuries she was sure. One did not just survive falling off Selbstmord-Klippe. It was called the Suicide Cliff for a reason. It was… extremely rare that anyone actually survived a fall off of them. The people that lived nearby were notorious for finding and reporting dead bodies, while also trying to nurse back to health the ones that actually survived. Those that did survive the initial fall, typically didn't survive long after.

To have Edward survive, it was… practically impossible. But then again, he had survived worse.

"Uh-." Breda flicked through the many files he had on hand. "There's an apartment in Upper Central, her family owns a couple storage facilities and warehouses. Huh, she owned a cat but rehomed it before she went to Ishval. Most of her other family is deceased, Versage is genetic and linked to women most commonly. There are a couple of cousins still alive, but they're out in Reole."

"Which there are no murders at all," Hawkeye finished the thought before he could, pacing back and forth. "He'd want to keep her close, the organs wouldn't last long enough otherwise."

"He has a medical background, Kace that is. He was a doctor, almost got sent out during Ishval but the war ended before he was. It would make sense that he would keep her close regardless, so that he could treat her," Havoc added.

"How do you know that?" Fuery asked with wide eyes.

Havoc lifted up a file in his hand, "Found the file. Every military family has one, figured he would."

Hawkeye watched them silently. There were little things that she could see, things that outed how much seeing Edward had shaken them. Havoc's hand was shaking, just enough to make the papers shiver in the air. Occasionally his hand would drift to his pocket, where the cigarettes were stashed. If it weren't for the fact she was in the room, she was sure he would've lit one already. Then there was Fuery, constantly pushing his glasses further up his nose. Every now and then he'd take them off, give them a quick wipe, and put them back on again. Falman had thrown himself into the mission Mustang had given them, much like she had. Everything he said had to do with their mission, which was why he was reading the same files over and over again. Like there was something missing, a connection that hadn't been brought together. Lastly, Breda. He wasn't eating. One would think he would be a stress eater, but instead the food on his plate was picked at. Not once since they had returned had he opened up the drawer that contained his snacks.

"Go home," Hawkeye spoke after a moment.

Everyone froze, Fuery nearly dropping his glasses.

"What?" Havoc breathed, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing we can do. We're not thinking straight. Having… seeing him again has shaken us. We need to take a moment to absorb the information."

"But the Colonel-" Fuery argued.

"Will respect that we need a night to get our heads on." She would make sure of it. "Come back here on time tomorrow, that includes you Falman."

But Falman wasn't listening, his eyes focused on the map. He had taken the file from Breda, the one that listed the addresses that Captain Tresa Giffen owned. Lips parted as he took a step closer.

"Impossible…" He murmured and touched the map. "Captain Tresa Giffen owns this warehouse. But it was marked as checked out, nothing there. The one that marked it off was Brigadier General Canton Wagner. The same Wagner that we were sent after Major Elric for killing, since he was seen leaving the scene."

"What are you trying to say Falman?" None of them had believed that Edward killed the Brigadier General, but since he had been the last one to see him alive…

"What if he knew? They wanted him to come in under suspicions of murdering Brigadier General Wagner, but Edward knew something. The Brigadier was hiding something." Falman was flipping rapidly through the files.

"Get to the point!" Havoc exclaimed.

Falman made a soft noise, "The Brigadier General and Captain Giffen both own a suspicious amount of property together. They were stationed together in Ishval and both took leave days around the same time."

"Are you accusing the Brigadier General of having a thing for Giffen?"

"How else would Kace Giffen get access to the military, especially a uniform, be right under our nose the whole time and never get suspicious. Surely someone would've noticed that he claimed to be a Third Lieutenant when no such thing existed!" Falman offered, "He shared property with her!"

"But how does Edward come into this?"

"Edward was seen leaving the area that Wagner was found dead in, which was close to the Warehouse here. He must've found something there."

"And we didn't give him a chance to explain before…" Hawkeye couldn't finish her sentence.

"Exactly."

"This is all circumstantial at best." Fuery pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"We need to talk to Edward, he's the only one that would know for sure."

"Or we could investigate it ourselves," Havoc suggested.

They went silent. There was that possibility. There was no need to get Edward involved, beyond trying to prove his innocence. He did run from them when they went after him, but he was the primary suspect in a murder. A soft sigh escaped Hawkeye and she shook her head.

"Tomorrow, men. Bright and early. I'll discuss our findings with the Colonel tonight. Falman, give me the file," She ordered.

"Nuh uh." Havoc plucked the file out of Falman's hands before he could hand it over to her. "You'll just stay up reading it all night, I'll go deliver it to the Colonel myself. You need sleep just as much as the rest of us, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes at him, but couldn't bring up any emotions to do it. At the moment all her emotions were muted. It was like she couldn't muster up what she needed to be able to feel anything. Throughout the day she had been growing numb.

"Fine, I expect to see him with the files tomorrow then. You're all dismissed."

They saluted at her before filing out the door one by one. Only after the door closed behind Falman, the first to arrive and the last to leave, did Hawkeye let her mask fall. Now she was Riza. Her body shuddered as she sagged into the seat, putting her head in her hands.

She'd thought he was dead. Had grieved for him, gone to his funeral and mourned, then had begun to move past it. Somehow, somehow it hadn't been her that had ended his life. But she had left a scar. Somewhere between his lung and his automail shoulder, there was a bullet scar. One that she had put there.

When she'd first met the Elric boys, Riza had promised not to be the one to add to their scars. Whether those scars were physical or emotional, she refused to be the one to add it. That promise had been broken in the minute twitch of a finger. The slightest exhalation of breath. Not only did she leave a bullet scar, she was sure she had left a mental one as well. What would Edward say to her, if he could speak? Would he even be able to look her in the eye again?

Riza stood, grabbing her coat, turning off the light, and shutting the door.

All was quiet.

 _ **********ALittleMoreToTheLeft***********_

" _Well, well, well… welcome back Little Alchemist."_

Everything was white. Golden eyes stared around wildly, hands clenched in tight fists. Then he focused on the permanently smiling being in front of him. Truth. All he remembered was passing out, blood leaking from his lips. What had happened?

" _Isn't that the question. You're not supposed to be here yet, Little Alchemist. It is too soon. You did not open the Gate."_

Edward just blinked, before shaking his head. No, he hadn't opened the Gate. But something, someone, had forced him through it. Dammit, it must've been Kace Giffen. There was nobody else that could've done it. Not without having him inside the transmutation circle, or touching one. He had checked too, there was no transmutation circle in the house.

*Here, why?* Edward demanded, fingers harsh as his eyebrows were raised high.

" _There's no need for that, Alchemist. Your voice may be taken from your physical body, but it is not here with me."_

"What?" Edward croaked, before touching his fingers to his scarred throat. How was that possible?

" _How is anything possible? Your voice is here because it is_ your _voice. Not the voice of the one who took it, or the one it is in."_

"That doesn't make any sense!" Edward exclaimed, eyes watering as he heard his voice once again.

His voice. It had been so long. Having it back, even if in this place, was amazing. It was a dream come true. His fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt and Edward's body shook.

" _But nonetheless, you should not be here. It is not equivalent."_

Immediately, Edward's mind raced through what Truth could possibly take. His voice? It was already gone. Another limb? Which limb would he choose? An eye? Both? Edward's hands shook as he tried to think. Already Truth had taken an arm and leg. What else could he want?

Truth's laughter echoed, " _No, no, not from you Alchemist. The toll for you being brought here has already been paid, by the one who brought you."_

"Then what do you mean it's not equivalent?"

" _You'll see."_

The white body of Truth lunged forward, the flesh hand Edward's hand, pressed against his forehead. Eyes rolled back as images flashed in his brain, memories returning faster than before.

" _Remember, Alchemist. Remember it all."_

 _Edward was standing in a warehouse, watching Brigadier General Wagner speak with a masked man. The words they were saying were too hushed for Edward to hear, but he could sense what was being said. Earlier, Edward had seen the ManiaK murder someone. After reporting to Mustang, via a phone call, Edward had climbed to the rooftops and began to follow him. The warehouse had been marked as searched and come back clean. Yet it was clear that wasn't the case._

 _Through a window, he could see a hospital bed. A woman, familiar, laying down on it attached to multiple machines. It was clear she was dying. If it weren't for the numbers on the machines, or the line on the heart machine continuing to move up and down steadily, Edward would've thought she was already dead. As it was, it seemed she was on the verge of death._

 _The curtain to her bed moved and Edward ducked down underneath the window frame._

" _If you really loved her, Wagner, you would be willing to do this," The ManiaK said._

 _It was only once Edward was sure that he wouldn't be seen that he peeked his head back over. Brigadier General Wagner was a tall man with curly hair, sitting by the bed of the unconscious woman. It was only once the ManiaK removed his mask that Edward nearly gave himself away. Fuck, the military really was compromised? Edward had never heard his ranking before, but he recognized him as Kace Giffen. That would make…_

" _I would die for her," Wagner hissed._

" _Then you should have no issues with this," Giffen replied easily._

 _Wagner stroked back the dark hair of Tresa Giffen, staring down at her. If Edward was at a different angle, he was sure he would be able to see the sadness and love in his eyes. A soft exhale escaped Wagner and he nodded.  
_ " _Murdering Maes Hughes is at the top of my list." Edward couldn't help the little gasp.  
Wasn't Hughes dead? Was it another situation like Second Lieutenant Ross? Had they faked his death somehow? But then, how would they know he was alive in that case? Not even Edward had known._

" _I think you should focus on our eavesdropper," Giffen growled._

 _Fuck. Edward booked it. The footsteps behind him were heavy, picking up speed. Dammit. He clapped his hands together and then pressed them on the ground, lifting himself with the stones beneath him. Then he jumped onto the roof. The crackle of alchemy faded from his fingers._

 _A loud shout escaped his lips and he fell off the roof as he tried to dodge the bullet. It scrapped his hip and he managed to grasp onto one of the fire escapes, but did have to drop to the ground. He dodged a hit aimed at him._

" _You could've been spared, but you just had to find out!" Wagner exclaimed._

" _What're you trying to do?" Edward demanded, clapping his hands together then touching his automail arm._

" _We're bringing her back! She'll die if we don't do this!"_

" _Would she want you to?" The automail extended into a knife, which Edward slashed at Wagner._

 _Wagner dodged, bringing out a gun. Eyes widening, Edward brought his arms up to block. The bullet hit his automail, shattering on impact. Before the General could send more bullets his way, Edward ducked and rolled underneath an AC unit. Wagner shouted and jumped over it, getting hit by a pipe. Clapping his hands together, Edward switched it to a spear._

 _General Wagner dodged each swipe, Edward growing desperate. He needed to get back to Mustang's Team. They needed to know about Captain Tresa Giffen. Another swing of the spear, a jab, then something warm and wet splattered on his face. On the other side of the spear was General Wagner. The spear pierced through his body. Edward dropped the other end and stumbled backwards._

" _No, no…" He murmured and covered his mouth shakily. "I didn't…"_

 _The evidence was in front of him. He had. He did. How could he? His mind raced as he thought about the movements of the fight. God, he thought at most he would hit him in the leg, graze his hip. But he'd been fighting like it was with Alphonse and a blunt ended spear, aiming higher so he would hit the hip of Alphonse's armour. But Wagner was shorter than Alphonse..._

" _Hey you!" Edward's head shot up. There was an MP, staring at him with wide eyes. "Stay there!"_

 _Fuck, he had to run. They'd arrest him for murder… which he deserved but they wouldn't listen to him about the General working with the serial killer. Fuck. He darted off the roof, running in the opposite direction. They shouted for him to stop, but Edward didn't listen._

Golden eyes opened.

 _ *********ALittleLeft*********_

Tresa Giffen was a lot of things. A sister, a lover, a soldier. Never once had she thought she'd become a chimera. A monster… put together by alchemy and other people's body parts. Her brother, her sweet brother, had become insane trying to save her. Tresa stared at the scars adorning her body, the alchemical symbols glowing as they held her together.

"Tresa, meine Schwester.." Kace whispered and knelt down in front of her. "It worked."

Mismatched eyes stared in horror at him, hands falling limp onto her lap. Words escaped her, though she felt unfamiliar vocal chords shifting beneath the skin of her neck. A shaky exhale escaped her lips and she stumbled out of the bed, light fabric brushing against her skin. The mirror on the wall, covered with a fine layer of dust, showed eyes that were not hers. Green and brown, her natural eye color was that of the sky. People would tell her that they saw the world within it. Now that was gone.

"What have you done…" Tresa asked, in a voice that was not hers.

She didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed her brother did. The tightening of his fists, the downturn of his lips, the brief glint of murder in his eyes. Stepping backwards, Tresa wrapped her fingers around the doorknob. What had he done? This wasn't the brother she remembered… the brother that wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Or maybe this was the very same brother she remembered and she had just pretended not to notice the weird things he'd done.

"What're you doing, Tresa?" Kace demanded, stepping forward.

"You… What've you done, Kace?" She asked softly, clenching the doorknob tightly.

Dammit, there was nothing near her she could defend herself with. But… maybe she could slow him down? Her foot hooked the table leg, tugging it close. Everything on top fell down, blocking them from each other. Without bothering to take the moment to speak, Tresa threw the door open and ran.

The road was one she recognized, thankfully. Her feet pounded on the pavement, rocks and glass tearing into the bare skin.

All she had on was the hospital gown. No shoes, no socks, no coat. Nothing. Her dark hair whipped in her face, stringy and greasy. It seemed Kace hadn't bothered to wash it, or her skin for that matter. She was sure she looked like an escaped mental hospital patient, but didn't care.

There was nobody on the streets.

That was the first thing she noticed. Had Kace scared them all off? Never before had she seen the streets of Central so empty. The store fronts didn't have anything advertised outside, their doors closed. There were very few people inside those stores. All of them peeking out the windows in fear.

Dammit, where was she supposed to go? The military? Something told her that wasn't a good idea. A voice, whispering in her head. It sounded familiar, feminine. Her heart urged her to follow her instincts, Tresa breaking into a run once again. There was no rhyme or reason that she could see to the ways she was going. Deeper and deeper into Central, to the more residential areas.

The doors opened as she pushed against them, rushing up the stairs. Then she froze in front of the door of an apartment. Her heart urged her to open the door, brain reiterating it was a safe place. After a moment she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Please, please, be a safe place.

There were voices on the other side before the door opened, a blonde girl with bangs and a ponytail opened the door.  
"Please, help me…" Tresa begged in a voice not her own.

The girl's eyes widened and she ushered her inside. Then she shut the door and locked it behind them, drawing the curtains.  
"Stay here." The girl ordered, rushing to the kitchen and dialing a number on the phone. "Mr. Hughes… I need you back at the apartment…"


End file.
